


Anytime You Want It to Stop

by we_dreamerz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, But not if Tony has anything to say about it, Dead Characters Are Saved, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's A Hug Now, Jealousy, M/M, No Underage Sex, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Overprotective, Pepper Potts is a good friend, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut, Some Endgameish Spoilers but not the same, There may be another boy in Peter's life, fluff and vengeance, wtf Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_dreamerz/pseuds/we_dreamerz
Summary: Peter had crumbled in his arms, ashes in Tony's hair, on his skin, crusted in his very blood.  Tony returned to Earth half dead, a man possessed.  But he’d led the charge.  He'd shattered his soul, begged, bartered and stole his way to a final victory against The Mad Titan.  He and Peter are home, back to reality, and Tony is faced with the understanding that his feelings for Peter aren't what they once were.  While Tony struggles to be what he thinks the kid needs, Peter is off to college, living in the dorms and making new friends.





	1. Stumbling in the Dark

[](https://imgur.com/kZMDfKr)

 

Tony had ripped apart the universe, risked everything. And sure, he'd helped save half the living creatures on Earth. But he didn't do it for them. He hadn't done it for Vision or Wanda, T'Challa or Dr. Strange. And he sure as hell hadn't done it for Bucky Barnes. Every decision, every sacrifice, every single compromise Tony had made had been for one person -- himself. Because Tony just couldn't conceive of a world without Peter Parker in it.

The kid had crumbled in his arms, ashes in Tony's hair, on his skin, crusted in his very blood. Tony returned to Earth half dead, a man possessed. But he’d led the charge. He'd shattered his soul, begged, bartered and stole his way to a final victory against The Mad Titan.

They'd suffered losses. Tony knew better than anyone that you couldn't save everyone. But the fact of the matter was that he would have gleefully sacrificed every single one of those who had been snapped up in the decimation just to save Peter. And when Peter returned, hugged him with a ferocity that matched his own, Tony knew he would never let him go.

So, he stood in the wings, just content that the boy was safe. They spent weekends together in the lab. Tony stitched his soul back together with the fine, golden thread of Peter's accomplishments and soaked up every drop of the boy’s attention he could spare but refused to allow himself to be anything but the mentor that Peter needed. Peter graduated top of his class and earned a free ride to MIT. He continued to protect his neighborhood as Spiderman. And if Tony made it his business to monitor the kid's superheroing a little more closely, well, Peter didn't really need to know that. Peter just continued to show the world that he was truly the best of them.

Tony gave him a car for graduation, the new Audi Peter had been drooling over. May insisted Peter didn’t need a new car, but Tony talked her into it, pointing out that Peter would need transportation to get to the compound to train and would be able to visit more often if he had his own car. He promised to teach him how to take care of it. Eventually she relented. But for a moment she’d looked at Tony with this suspicious squint that seemed to say, ‘I can see what you’re doing, Tony Stark. And I don’t like it one bit’.

A month before Peter’s eighteenth birthday the car was delivered. Tony let it out front of the compound with a huge bow and a giant tag that said “To: Spiderman, From: Iron Man.” When Peter arrived, Tony heard his voice echoing through the compound.  
“Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled. Tony smiled to himself and waited for the boy to find him at the stove in the Avengers common room. He flung his arms around Tony from behind and hugged him tight.

“I can’t believe you got me a car, Mr. Stark,” Peter murmured into his back. “It’s so awesome!”

Tony closed his eyes, put his hand over Peter’s. He was so close, Tony could smell him. Warmth spread across his chest and his hammering heart slowed. For the first time since Peter left the previous Sunday, Tony felt at peace.

“You deserve it, kid. Really,” he said. “You want a grilled cheese?”

“Would it be too greedy if I said yes?” Peter asked, his face still smashed into Tony’s back. “I mean you already bought me a car.”

Tony chuckled. “Cheddar and American right?”

Peter let him go. “Yes please,” he said and found a seat at the island. “So, we’re going to take her for a drive as soon as I’m done in the gym with Natasha, right?” 

Tony smiled and nodded his head. “Of course. I thought maybe we could drive into town and grab some dinner,” he said and plated their sandwiches. He poured a large glass of milk for Peter and grabbed a water for himself.

“So, when do you leave?” he asked and sat down next to Peter.

“Oh, I’m meeting Ned and MJ at the bus station on Monday at 9:00 A.M.,” Peter said around a mouthful of cheese. Tony watched him for a moment before focusing on his own sandwich. Peter and his friends were going to New Orleans for some pre-college bonding. Peter had been talking about it for months. He let Peter talk, took pleasure in his enthusiasm and joy.

Peter paused to take a gulp of milk. Tony watched him drink, gaze lingering on the pale column of his throat, watching the muscles move as he swallowed. Tony bit his lip and looked back down at his plate.

_What the fuck are you doing, Stark?_

When he looked up Peter was staring at him, head tilted. “Are you okay, Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, kid. Hey, are sure you don’t want to take a plane to New Orleans? You could have the kids meet you here. Happy could fly you down, stick around just in case you needed something.”

Peter’s lips curled into a fond smile. “You know half the fun is in the journey, Mr. Stark,” he said softly. Tony met his gaze and yeah, that was probably true but the thought of Peter running amok in New Orleans kind of made him a little sick.

“Alright,” Tony said with a shrug. He chuckled to himself. “I get it. Before I left for college, I spent to week leading up to the big day on a drunken, farewell tour of all the girls I loved before. So, you can’t really use me as a stellar example.”

Peter laughed and shook his head, a sweet blush creeping over his cheeks and nose.

“Listen, Mr. Stark. I know you depend on me --”

“Your job is to be a college student, Peter,” Tony interrupted. “We’ve gone over this. You have a training schedule and you can patrol on your weekends home or at the compound. But when you’re at school, I want you to focus on your work. I want you to go to parties, I want you to have a good time.”

Peter made a face. And looked down at his empty plate. “I planned on spending my weekends here...with you.”

Tony’s stomach twisted. He would have loved nothing more. But that would be greedy, and the last thing Peter really needed. So, he had worked with May and Peter to create a schedule. Peter hadn’t been happy about it. But if Tony was honest with himself it was just as much for him as it was for Peter. He needed some semblance of guidelines to keep him honest. 

Tony gripped Peter’s shoulder and looked into his eyes. “You know you’re always welcome here. But kid, once you get to school, I think you’ll be happy to have the time to cut loose instead of hanging out with an old guy every weekend.”

“Pfft, you’re not old, Mr. Stark,” Peter stood up and grinned at Tony. “Besides, I’ll learn more working with you and Bruce in one weekend than in one semester at MIT.” He grabbed both their plates and took them to the dishwasher.

Tony watched him work, unable to quell the rush of giddy pleasure Peter’s words elicited. Peter had grown up so much since they’d returned to Earth. He was taller, broader. His baby face had become more defined. Tony shook his head. He couldn’t go there. He couldn’t let himself think of Peter that way.

Finished with the dishes, Peter turned around and was about to say something when a smile lit his face.

“Pepper,” he said right before the click of her heels registered to Tony. Pepper turned the corner and smiled at them. She was dressed smartly in a pale rose pencil skirt and jacket, her ivory silk blouse peeked at her throat and wrists.

“Peter! Good to see you,” she said and accepted his hug. “I assume you’ve seen your gift?” Her smile was radiant as she looked him over.

“Good to see you too,” Peter said. “I did. Mr. Stark promised we’d go for a ride later and get some dinner,” Peter said as Pepper approached Tony and bent to press a brief kiss to his lips. Her hand lingered on Tony’s shoulder, squeezed. Her touch was familiar and comforting. 

“Would you like to come along?” Peter asked.

Tony froze.

_No no no no no_

Pepper smiled and shook her head. “Thank you, Peter, but I just home from a long flight. I’ve been in Tokyo for three days. You boys enjoy yourself,” she said, and Tony relaxed. He smiled at Pepper and pulled her to him.

“Are you sure? I can’t guarantee we’ll be home by curfew,” Tony said.

“I’m positive,” she said, pressing a smile between her lips. “I plan to take a long, hot shower and go to sleep.”

“Oh, shoot, I gotta meet Nat,” Peter exclaimed and headed toward the door. “2:30 out front?” he called to Tony.

“I’ll be there with bells on,” Tony called back and laughed when Peter whooped with delight before running off to the gym.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything had gone according to plan. Peter went to New Orleans with no major incidents, unless you count Ned’s accidently dropping his phone in the Saint Louis Cemetery when they’d gone to see Marie Laveau’s grave. Peter had to sneak in after dark to retrieve it, only to be caught by a security guard and escorted out. Peter had come back unharmed and with a constant craving for Crawfish Etouffee. Tony was relieved and if the price he had to pay for Peter’s continued wellbeing was a kitchen that reeked of crawfish, he would take it.

Yes, everything had gone smoothly until Peter’s eighteenth birthday. Tony had thrown him a party, rented out a club and invited all his friends and family. The grin on Peter’s face when he walked through the doors and saw everyone there for him, made the warmth in Tony’s chest spread out, curl around his stomach.

Peter found him on the balcony later that night, nursing a glass and staring out over the city. Everything had been so quiet. Since the decimation, there had been no major incidents. The Avengers trained, patrolled, and investigated anything that had potential for trouble. But Tony thought they’d earned a little down time.

“Hey, kid,” Tony greeted Peter when he noticed him approach. He leaned on the railing beside Tony.

“I guess I’m not really a kid anymore, huh?” Peter said. There was an edge to his voice like that meant something to him. Tony turned to find Peter staring at him intently.

“No. No, I guess not. But then, I doubt you’ve really been a kid for a while now, huh?”

Peter huffed a humorless laugh, smile slipping as he turned to look out at the cityscape. “No, I haven’t.”

Silence hung between them and Tony really couldn’t handle that. But he didn’t know what to say to fill it up.

“I remember it, you know,” Peter said. Suddenly the music and the voices in the club faded into background noise. Tony was hyper focused on Peter. “I talked to some of the others. None of them felt anything. I think maybe it was a spidey sense thing. I could...I could feel it coming.”

“Peter,” Tony rasped and pulled him into his arms. “I’m so sorry,” was all he could say.

“Mr. Stark, what happened, you know it wasn’t your fault, right? I don’t blame you.” Peter pulled back a little, grip firm on Tony’s biceps.

“You wouldn’t have been on that goddamned planet if it wasn’t for me,” Tony said, searching the boy’s eyes, though for what he wasn’t sure. He knew Peter looked up to him. But was there more to it than that? Tony was driving himself crazy trying to be what he thought Peter needed.

“But I would have. I would have chased that ship and died if it hadn’t been for you sending the suit. And you tried to send me home. I’m the one who snuck back on the ship. Besides I could have been dusted anywhere. I could have been on my field trip and disappeared and you never would have known.

Tony shook his head. Peter narrowed his eyes. “Tony,” he said sharply. And Tony’s eyes snapped up to meet the kid’s gaze. He’d never called him that before.

_Kid? He’s a man now._

“I know you’re a master at this blame yourself for everything thing. But stop, okay? I’m alive because of you. And I just don’t think I can ever thank you enough for everything you’ve done me over the years.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Peter. I never wanted your thanks, I only –” He didn’t know what he wanted anymore, didn’t even know how to finish that sentence. Instead, without thinking, he reached for Peter’s face with one hand, traced the lines and hollows, the plump round of his cheek. 

Peter closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. His lips parted on a sweet little exhalation of breath that made Tony shudder with a sudden, exquisite ache to kiss him.

_Oh?_

The soft clearing of a throat brought Tony to his senses. They stepped apart before Tony looked at the door to find Pepper standing there, expression schooled into an apologetic smile.

“May is looking for you, Peter. They want to cut the cake.”

_Fucking cake._

Tony couldn't help but wonder exactly how much Pepper had seen. What had she had made of it?

“Right. Okay.” Peter glanced at Tony, gaze dipping to Tony’s lips and then back to his eyes. “Can we...can we talk later, Mr. Stark?”

_Back to Mr. Stark then._

“Of course,” Tony said, softly and watched them leave the balcony.

Maybe it hadn’t been as important to Peter as Tony had thought. Maybe Tony had read the whole thing wrong. Or maybe he should have been the one to call Peter. Either way, they never got the chance to finish their talk and Peter left for college less than a month later. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter’s first month at college was all MIT, all the time. No visits home, no training. They’d wanted him to get into the swing of things at school and not feel like he had to be constantly torn away.

Peter texted him. They talked. But neither one mentioned the party. It was as if it never happened. But it had. Peter’s skin had been so soft. And that noise he made. Christ, Tony had jerked off to the memory of that needy little draw of breath so many times he’d lost count.

But he didn’t feel guilty. When he made love to Pepper, he was present and indulgent as always. He loved Pepper and he always would. He would have been dead a long time ago if it hadn’t been for her. 

But that was the problem, wasn’t it? Pepper took care of him. But she was in constant terror that someday he might not make it home. She wanted him to hang up the suit, get married, be safe. Tony understood where she was coming from. He was in a constant state of concern that Peter would die while on patrol or on a mission. He re lived that moment on Titan every day, woke up in the dead of night, the phantom grit of Peter's ashes between his teeth.

But the difference is Tony would never ask or want Peter to give up Spiderman to put his own mind at ease. Spiderman was a part of Peter just like Iron Man was a part of Tony. And to ask Peter to give that up would be like cutting off a limb. So, he just worked around it, constantly improve his suit, Peter’s suit, to make them safer, stronger. To make sure that they always made it home.

He should have given Pepper more credit though. She knew what was happening before Tony. But then she’d always known him better than he knew himself. Peter had been gone for only two weeks and Tony was sulking. He knew he was sulking because Pepper was giving him that look, half annoyed, half amused. But they had a schedule and Tony intended to stick to it.

At the end of the third week Pepper sat him down and they had the talk.

“Tony, you’re in love with that boy,” she’d said softly, hands gripping his.

“Pep, what are you talking about?”

“Nope, no,” she’d interrupted. “I know you care for him. I know you’re his mentor or whatever and you’d never do anything to hurt him. But I can also see the look on your face when he walks in the room, when he hugs you. It’s like…” she sighed and the tears that had been shining in her eyes trailed down her cheeks. “It’s like you’re coming home in his arms, Tony. You’re in love with him. And you may not even realize it. But he looks at you the exact same way.” 

Tony shook his head, heart pounding. “Pepper, you’re wrong. Peter --” He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t talk about it. “He died, Pep. He died in my arms and I've just been --”

“I saw what that did to you, Tony,” she said staring down at her hands when he got up to pace. “I also know what I see now with my own eyes. I just, Tony, I never want to be what stands between you and something that makes you look so...peaceful.” 

Tony sat down finally, defeated, head in his hands. Voice ragged, he whispered, “Pepper, he’s so fucking young. I know he's eighteen now. But this isn't some drunken tumble. The is Peter. If I fuck this up--”

She rubbed his back. “He is young. And people will probably raise some eyebrows. But in many ways, he's been through more at his age than your average thirty-year-old. And I know you, Tony. You would kill yourself before you hurt that boy. It's because it's Peter that you will not fuck this up. The very idea that you could be responsible for hurting Peter, for causing him any pain is abhorrent to you. So much that you’d rather continue as you are, heads in the sand, than risk putting a name to the feelings tearing you up inside.”

Tony swiped a palm over his face, heaved a resigned sigh.

“Alright, okay. So, what do I do? What do we do? I love you. I will always love you.” he pulled her into his arms. She was stiff, but she hugged him, allowed him to comfort her when a sob slipped her carefully controlled binding. She threaded fingers through his hair.

“You don’t have to do anything. Not now. Just don’t close yourself off to the possibility that I’m right.”

“And us?”

“I'm always going to be here for you, Tony.” She breathed an awkward laugh, pulled back from his embrace to look into his eyes. “I mean I'm still your CEO, right? And I'm always going to be your best friend. But to be honest, I think it's time I'm given the opportunity to find the person who makes me feel peaceful too.”

Tony cried, fat tears rolled down his cheeks as Pepper rubbed his back.

“You deserve the best.” he managed.

He felt her sad smile against his shoulder. “You do too, Tony,” she said.

Pepper moved out of the penthouse the next day. She took a suite one floor down. And as Tony helped her move her things, he wondered how he'd been lucky enough to be gifted such a strong and amazing woman.


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter moves in to his dorm room, connects with some old friends and makes some new ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, LokiismyfavouriteAvenger and Dawn, my Beta Goddesses. Your support and creative assistance is invaluable to me. Dawn, your inspiration and creative flow for the last scene brightened an otherwise dreary day. Much love to you.
> 
> And thank you so much to everyone who has read and taken the time to hit that kudos button or leave me a comment. It means so much to hear your thoughts and to know that my mad ramblings have entertained you. <333333

[](https://imgur.com/kZMDfKr)

Peter dropped onto the stripped down, single bed with a whoosh of a relieved sigh. He looked around at the mess of boxes and leaned back against the wall. He'd arrived at school early, hoping to get his side of the dorm room set up so that tomorrow he could just focus on orientation.

He smiled, unable to believe that he'd finally made it. College, and MIT to boot! It was a miracle he'd even made it to this moment, much less college. But here he was. He picked up his phone, smiled as he started tapping out a message but then frowned, second guessing himself.

Ever since Peter's eighteenth birthday party, he hadn't known how to act with Mr. Stark. In that moment on the balcony he could have sworn that Mr. Stark wanted to kiss him, that all of his fantasies were about to come true. Then Pepper had shown up and the moment was over like it had never happened. But Peter could still feel Mr. Stark's hand on his cheek. He knew what he'd seen in Mr. Stark's eyes.

_So why hadn't they talked about it?_

Peter sighed and looked back down at his screen.

He refused to let their relationship get weird. They'd been through too much. Hell, Mr. Stark had literally brought him back from the dead. Peter had come to the realization a long time ago that his little boy crush was never going to go anywhere, no matter how hard he wanted it to. But he’d thought, for just a moment, that he'd been wrong.

When Mr. Stark never brought it up, Peter had just chalked it up to more fanboy hero worship. He just had to accept the fact that Mr. Stark would always see him as a son, someone to care for and protect, at best, a friend. He'd never see Peter as a lover, or a partner.

 **Me: Made it safe. All the boxes are moved. Now who's gonna unpack all this stuff?**

Peter snapped a pic of himself with all the boxes and his stripped bed in the background and sent that too. 

Mr. Stark responded immediately.

**Tony: Don't look at me, kid, I'm in a meeting.**

**Me: Send a suit.**

Peter smiled, imagined an Iron Man knocking on his door.

 **Tony: Just a bit extra there, Parker. I think I've spoiled you.**

Peter bit his lip and considered his response. There was some truth to that comment, although Peter knew he hadn't meant it as anything but a joke. Mr. Stark showed his affection with money. It's what he did. At first Peter had felt horrible about it. But Pepper sat him down and explained about love languages. Tony's was money. He saw a need, he tried to fill it. And in true Tony Stark style, he’d do so at a level most people were not comfortable with.

The car for instance. He'd bought Peter a fucking Audi. Most kids going off to college got some kind of beater-car that barely makes the drive. But Tony wouldn't ever consider that option. He wanted Peter to be safe. So, he bought Peter a car equipped with GPS tracking, a link to Karen (his own personal AI), auto driving that would take over if Peter was unresponsive. There was also a button labeled TS on the steering wheel, which Peter was pretty sure would patch him in directly to Tony. So, calling Peter extra was like the pot calling the kettle black. But if Peter were honest with himself, it made him feel amazing to know that Tony cared so much. And Pepper...guilt washed over him at the thought of Pepper.

_How can I be so completely gone for Tony and even look her in the eye?_

Compartmentalization sure was a thing though.

Pepper was always happy to see him. She took him shopping, helped him with his college applications and had always made his favorite caramel popcorn for movie nights. Peter loved to spend time with her. But at the same time, as soon as Peter was alone with Tony, he just seemed to forget she existed. It was like Tony's relationship with Pepper was a completely different entity than Tony himself. And if that wasn’t 50 shades of fucked up, he didn't know what was.

Peter scratched the tips of fingers through his hair and then started tapping out a text.

**Me: I might feel bad if you didn't enjoy spoiling me so much. It wouldn't be first time you sent a suit to do the heavy lifting.**

A moment passed before Tony answered.

**Tony: You're not wrong.**

Peter's face flushed with heat. He banged his head back on the wall and sighed with frustration.

**Tony: Sorry kid, you're on your own. Try explaining the suit to your RA or your roommate.**

**Tony: Although...I mean, I am their most famous graduate, so I could just call it an outreach program…. helping young geniuses prepare their spaces for optimal learning environments…**

_Jesus, he's actually considering it._

**Me: Mr. Stark, u can't actually send a suit. I'm kidding.**

**Tony: I'm Tony Stark I can do whatever I want.**

**Tony: But yeah, you're right. I’m not sending a suit. Have fun, kid.**

_Kid_

Peter groaned. He would always be “Kid” to Tony.

Someone knocked and the door slid open. A friendly, pale face poked inside and lit up when he saw Peter.

“Hey,” Peter said, getting to his feet as his new roommate stumbled into their room. “I'm Peter.”

“Hi, Peter. I'm Justin.” Justin dumped his bags with a sigh and extended his hand.

Justin was tall and thin with carefully parted brown hair and a kind smile. He was super excited to be there, and Peter found his enthusiasm contagious. He helped Justin move in and they spent the evening getting to know each other over a pizza and comparing their collectables as they settled in.

It wasn't till much later when Peter checked his phone that he noticed Mr. Stark had sent another text.

 **Tony: By the way I did a background check on your new roommate and his parents. He checked out.**

Peter shook his head and responded before grinning into his pillow.

**Me: Extra**

~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan's hands were soft, with long, tapered fingers. His blue eye sparkled with an easy confidence and reminded Peter of the sky. His hair was long and blond, sun kissed and just a little wavy. He was absolutely nothing like Mr. Stark and he pursued Peter with unabashed intensity.

They met at Freshman Orientation. Ryan was a junior, majoring in Computer Science, and had volunteered as a tour guide. At the end of Peter's tour, Ryan caught his eye and winked at him. After that, it seemed like Ryan was always coincidently where Peter was -- the library, the cafeteria, outside under the trees in Killian Court where Peter liked to study when the weather was nice. Somehow Ryan always seemed to show up.

Not that Peter minded. Ryan was hot, flirty and affectionate. Peter enjoyed the attention but maintained his distance. He couldn't begin to make sense of his messed-up feelings and he didn't think it was fair to get involved with someone. But Ryan was also completely undaunted by Peter's avoidance.

Every time Peter spoke to Mr. Stark or received a text that ignored the big, fat elephant in the room, Peter grew more frustrated until finally, one day, he stopped avoiding Ryan's advances.

_I mean at least Ryan wants me._

Two weeks into the school year Ryan found Peter studying under his favorite tree. He plopped down beside him and stuck his hand into the huge bag of gummy bears Aunt May had sent in his first care package.

“Sam's having a party tonight,” Ryan said. “Are you finally gonna do me the honor of being my plus one?” he said with a grin, shoulder brushing Peter's.

“Sounds fancy,” Peter said.

“Pfft. If you call cups of lukewarm beer and trap music fancy.” He leaned closer, poked Peter's thigh. “But they have the best beer pong tournament on campus. It is not to be missed.”

Peter hated beer. But he did love beer pong. So, he considered Ryan's offer. Mr. Stark had told him to go to parties and have fun. It was time that he listened to his actual words and stopped making up fantasies.

“Yeah, okay. I'll go,” he said, digging out a couple white gummy bears. They were his favorite. The underrated flavor.

“Yeah?” Ryan asked and turned toward him, eyes sparkling. He touched Peter's face, fingers stroking in the same place Mr. Stark had and Peter struggled not to pull away.

“Yeah. Sure. Sounds fun.”

“Great. I'll come by around nine and we'll walk over together. Sam lives off campus but it's only like a block away.”

Ryan got to his feet, blew a kiss at Peter and walked off, tossing a handful of gummies in his mouth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter had messed around before with boys and girls and figured he’s bisexual because he seems to enjoy them both. Since the spider bite, his dialed-up senses have made it difficult to ignore his needs. But everything had changed the night of his party.

He just didn't want anyone else. 

But he'd resolved to get over this unrequited love, to throw himself in head first with Ryan and go back to quietly hero worshiping Mr. Stark like a good little boy.

A wave of lust made Peter groan and sit down on his bed.

_Good little boy._

Yeah, so maybe he had a kink…

“You okay, man?” Justin asked from his bed. He was reading an honest to god book and looked up from behind it to eye Peter. “You look kinda...pink.”

“M fine,” he lied. He wasn't fine. He was completely and totally fucked. “Just remembered something. Hey, do you wanna go to the party? There will be lots of people there and I hear they do a beer pong tournament.”

Justin scrunched up his face. “I appreciate it, but no thanks.”

There was a knock at the door and Peter answered it, expecting it to be Ryan. Instead, there was a delivery man.

“Delivery for Peter Parker.”

“Um, that's me,” he said and accepted the box after signing the man's clipboard. “Thanks.”

Peter closed the door and searched the return address -- New York but no name. His heart sped up.

He ripped into the box and pulled out a top layer of packing to find an assortment of things. On top was a handwritten note.

 

**Peter,**

**Everyone wanted to send you something, so we threw together your very own Avengers College Care Package. I can't be held responsible for some of the shit these people sent you. So just...don't tell May.**

**We're proud of you, kid. Looking forward to your first weekend home.**

**Tony**

Everyone had signed it, made doodles and funny jokes. Peter smiled, but sadly noted the missing names -- Vision, Wanda and Falcon. He hadn't spent a lot of time with them. But they'd died sacrificing themselves for the rest of the world in the final battle against Thanos. There were more, of course. Mantis and Nebula from the Guardians, Thor's people suffered. But at least his brother had been brought back.

Peter had developed a surprising friendship with Loki. He was very sweet when you got under his hard candy shell. To the others, he was sometimes a little standoffish. But Peter guessed that was to be expected when you're mind controlled into trying to conquer the Earth and wrecking a beloved city.

Peter sighed, pushing aside the thoughts of those who'd passed to focus on his care package. He pulled out a tall bottle and grinned when he saw it was vodka.

A ribbon was tied around its neck with a note attached that said-- **"To put hair on your chest and protect your virtue. -Nat"**

He grinned. At the end of the ribbon was also a whistle. The last time they'd trained he’d complained that he couldn't get drunk if he tried. She said she had some vodka that would do the trick. This must be it.

“A rape whistle, Nat? Really?” he murmured, shaking his head.

There were snacks from Pepper, office supplies with Iron Man insignia from Tony, a warm sweater and matching socks and a John Steinbeck novel from Steve. Bruce sent him a couple books too, one called Hyperspace – A Scientific Odyssey Through Parallel Universes, Time Warps and the 10th Dimension by Michio Kaku. He included a note that said: **“Interesting read, but you could probably rewrite the thing with what you’ve learned. If you want, I can set up a meeting. I am sure he’d love to talk to you.”** Clint sent him a few old western movies he insisted Peter watch to round out his movie education.

**“Too much Sci-fi will rot your brain, kid. You need some classics.” – Clint**

And at the bottom of the box were a few rows of Pop Vinyl figures – Iron Man, The Hulk, everyone was there, including Spider-Man. Peter pulled his out, gaping. 

_They made me my very own Pop Vinyl!_

Another knock sounded on the door and he went to answer it.

“Hey, handsome. You ready to go?” Ryan said, openly giving him the once over when Peter opened the door.

“Um, yeah. Let me just--” Peter turned to the box and realized he'd pulled everything out and it was spread all over his bed. “I just need to put this away.”

“Ryan this is my roommate, Justin. Justin, this is Ryan.”

Justin waved. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too,” Ryan said and sat down on the corner of Peter's bed. While Peter packed away his goodies Ryan picked up the note that had been at the top of the package.

“Is this...is this from The Avengers?” Ryan asked. Dread fell like a lead weight into Peter’s stomach.

“Um, yeah. So, I’ve interned at Stark Industries for several years. I just got to know them all when Mr. Stark took me to meetings or we worked in the lab with Dr. Banner,” he said. It sounded like a sack of shit excuse. But it was what Pepper thought might the best story to use if anyone asked him about his internship or his relationship with Tony.

Ryan looked over the items spread out on the bed and frowned a little. “Wow...that's, that's pretty cool.”

“You know the freaking Avengers?” Justin exclaimed and sat up to check out Peter's haul. “Why didn't you say something? They're freaking awesome.”

Peter smiled. “It's just not something I want getting around, you know?”

Justin nodded solemnly. “Of course, man. You can trust me.”

“Yeah, no, of course,” Ryan said with a smile. “Perfectly understandable. So, are you ready?”

“Yep,” Peter said, stowing his box under his desk. Let's go.”

“Have fun, guys,” Justin said.

“You sure you don't want to go?”

“I'm fine, go. Get out.”

Peter laughed. “Alright. Alright. I’m going.”

Ryan was quiet as they walked across campus. Peter made small talk and asked him questions about himself. For all the time that Ryan had spent pursuing him, they hadn’t really gotten to know each other. Ryan answered but he seemed distracted.

“Hey, you alright, man?” Peter asked finally.

Ryan grimaced. “Yeah. Sorry. I just...I just thought we were on a date.”

“Well that’s good. Cause I did too.”

“Then why did you invite Justin along?”

Realization dawned. “Oh no. I wasn't inviting him to be with us. I just thought, you know, he hasn't made too many friends and he might like to get out and meet some people.”

“Oh,” Ryan said, staring down at his feet while they walked. “Well, now I feel like an ass.”

They walked in silence a few moments before Ryan sighed. “I’m sorry for overreacting. I just thought maybe you didn't want to be alone with me. That you wanted a buffer.”

Peter squeezed his hand. “No. Not at all.” He was a little surprised that someone who seemed so confident and self-assured would think that.

Peter was rewarded with a grin and he smiled back.

“So, can I ask you a few questions? About…that letter?”

_Act casual, Parker._

“Sure. What do you want to know? I kinda signed an NDA, so I can’t tell you any secrets or anything.”

Ryan smiled and took Peter’s hand. “No, I just, wondered, Tony Stark. That must be…I mean… he made it sound like you were hanging out when you go home.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, he’s sort of, taken me under his wing. I mean, he’s brilliant and when I’m with him I just try and soak up as much information as I can. Dr. Banner too,” he shrugged. “I guess I hung around enough and they all just sort of, I don’t know, adopted me.”

“So, you were actually interning with the Avengers?”

“Both really.” And it wasn’t a lie, Mr. Stark was teaching him the business end of things too, insisting that Peter couldn’t be a penniless web-slinger. He had to diversify. 

“Mr. Stark is just so brilliant. And he’s been so helpful and so supportive.”

“Yeah, you said that,” Ryan murmured. “So, hanging out with the Avengers. What’s that like? Do they like…sit around in their costumes and eat breakfast? Wait!” Ryan paused and looked into Pet’s eyes. “Do you like…know who Spider-Man is?”

Peter laughed. He could tell his face was heating with a blush and hoped that Ryan couldn’t see it in the dark.

“No, Spider Man’s identity is a carefully guarded secret.”

“Is it true they’re keeping it a secret because he’s still in high school? Ryan asked.

“I really don’t know. I’ve met him a few times. Seemed pretty cool. Young. But that’s all I really know.” 

Ryan nodded. “Sorry. I know you can’t really talk about stuff.” 

“No, it’s okay. It’s like this surreal part of my life. It’s nice to kinda talk about it. And I figured you’d have questions. I didn’t want to keep it from you. And Mr. Stark is such a huge part of my life.”

Ryan nodded and for a moment Peter wasn’t sure what he saw in his eyes – a shadow, something sad. But it passed into a smile pretty quickly. Ryan tugged on Peter’s hand. “Come on, we should go. We’ll be late for the tournament.” 

Ryan took Peter to his very first college party. Peter spent the night trying to get drunk and quickly earned the nickname “Leadbelly Parker”. He won the beer pong tournament, was awarded a cheap plastic tiara and dubbed that party’s Pong Princess.

“Come on, Princess, let me worship you,” Ryan whispered in his ear and pulled him into one of the bedrooms. Numb, the memory of calloused hands and expensive cologne pushed firmly to the side, Peter tried to let go. On a stranger's bed with music thumping so loud Peter could feel it in his bones, Ryan kissed him for the first time. His mouth was warm and soft, tasted like peppermint and cheap beer. But even pleasantly buzzed, Peter's heart ached with each taste of Ryan’ tongue.

_At least Ryan wants me._

~~~~~~~

Peter stumbled through his door, sober, tired. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. He’d expected the lights to be off, for Justin to be fast asleep. Instead, the lights were blazing, and Justin sat on the edge of his bed, wide-eyed, staring up at something Peter could not yet wrap his mind around.

Sitting next to his desk was a large wooden cask. And on top on the cask sat a tall, buxom woman with silvery hair and long…incredibly long…legs. She grinned at Peter and held out a card.

Stupefied, Peter took it and groaned when he read it.

**“Greetings Peter! Too late did we find out about the package The Avengers sent to celebrate your education. But we Odinsons wished to join in the celebration. Behold! We gift unto you a Cara package! The cask of mead is the finest I have brewed since making our home here on Earth. I trust you will find it far superior to Natasha’s potato water. And Loki sends you Cara, his devoted Sylvan nymph to dote upon you and your hearth so that you may focus upon your schooling. He ensures me she will serve you well. Hearty good luck to you! - Thor Odinson, King of Asgard, God of Thunder, The Strongest Avenger and Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, Rightful heir to throne of Jotunnheim, God of Mischief, Advisor to Thor, The King of Asgard and Avenger In Training"**

“Master, Peter,” Cara said, her voice rich and musical. “Master Loki bids you good tidings. I shall serve you and Master Justin well. May I get you a mug of mead?”

She held up two mugs, filled to the brim with a rich amber liquid.

Peter fell back on his bed, covered his face with his arm.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he murmured. In the back of his mind, he swore he heard the distinct sound of laughter.

_And the Odinsons take the prize for extra._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note. I have a very tenuous grasp on a posting schedule for my fics as a whole. I can usually do one chapter a week on something...sometimes more as work and responsibilities allow. Please be patient with me. I promise the fic will flow.


	3. Spoken For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets to know his gift. Tony's news is out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, LokiismyfavouriteAvenger for your support and beta skillz.

[](https://imgur.com/kZMDfKr)

 

The aroma of coffee and cooking meat roused Peter from sleep. He wiggled his nose, unsure how those delicious smells had made their way into his dorm room. Old socks and Axe yes, but that? That was new.

He opened one eye, but his field of vision was partially blocked by the pillow he'd thrown over his face. He moved the pillow aside and it all came flooding back at once.

_Cara...the Cara package from Thor and Loki._

From his perspective, Peter saw Cara through a door he was pretty sure had not been there the night before. She stood at an old-fashioned cook stove, flipping pancakes and humming softly to herself. Cara was as beautiful as he remembered from the night before, tall with bombshell curves and long silver hair that seemed to sparkle. Her dress, if you could call it a dress, reminded him of something a flapper might wear if the flapper was a stripper from space. It was metallic lavender with spaghetti straps and flippy fabric that bounced and swayed as she moved. 

Truthfully, she looked as though the collective wet dreams of every horny teenager had somehow been brought to life. He was reminded of that really old movie, Weird Science, where the boys made a girl with a Memotech MTX computer, a Barbie doll and some carefully clipped magazine photos. Except Cara had clearly been clipped directly from several comic books. Her face was heart shaped with exaggerated cheekbones and large violet eyes and her ears were long and pointy with lavender tips. Loki had called her a Sylvan Nymph. Peter wondered what that meant. He loved mythology and had heard of river nymphs and tree nymphs. But he’d never heard of a Sylvan Nymph.

Someone in the room that hadn't been a room said something. Peter thought it was a male voice but couldn't be sure. Cara giggled in response to whatever the man had said and then carried a stack of pancakes behind the wall and out of sight.

Peter lifted his head and noticed that Justin's bed was empty and made up, the sheets tucked neatly into the corners. A plush comforter covered the bed and soft, grey fur draped across the bottom. Yesterday, Justin had had geometric designs on his dual-sided comforter and his sheets had been anything but neat.

“What the actual fuck?” Peter murmured, rubbing his head. He’d had way too much to drink the night before and while he didn’t stay drunk for long, that apparently didn’t preclude his ability to be hung over. 

A moment later Cara peeked out from the new room that now that Peter was slightly more awake realized was probably a pocket dimension. 

“Master Peter! You are awake!” She said and then sashayed into the room, hips, and breasts swaying hypnotically.

“Jesus,” he whispered body responding painfully as he watched her approach. Eyes wide, he pulled his comforter up to his neck as she perched on the edge of his bed.

“Oh,” she pouted, eyeing the obvious tent under his blanket. She tousled his hair, long fingernails scratching deliciously into his scalp. “I’m sorry if I have failed you, Master Peter. How would you prefer to be woken in the future? With pleasure or food?”

Peter raised his eyebrows and crawled back away from Cara. “Um...n-no need for any of that. I can, erm. M’ fine. Really.”

“Do I not please you, Master?” Cara's eyes filled with tears that looked like mercury, thick and silver.

Peter's face felt like it was on fire. Had he offended her?

“No! I mean yes, of course you please me. You're erm. I mean, you're amazing. It's just…I can’t I don’t believe in...”

Peter wondered if he gave her a sock it would free her like the House Elves in Harry Potter.

Cara sniffed, wiped her eyes and tilted her head as she frowned down at Peter. She reached to touch his face and as soon as their skin touched, her expression bloomed into what could only be described as a beatific smile, as though she’d been given all the answers to life.

“Oh, Master Peter. Please forgive me. Master Loki did not know that your heart was already spoken for. He meant no disrespect. I will serve your household in other ways.”

She stroked his cheek, the lusty vixen gone. Now she looked at him like a big sister, big eyes full of concern and care.

She glanced behind her. “Is Master Justin similarly spoken for?”

Peter sputtered, coughed and shrugged. “I... don’t know?”

“Wondrous. I shall find out,” she stood and sashayed back to the door before turning around. “I have made breakfast, Master Peter. Would you prefer to eat in your bed, or will you come to the table?” she asked.

“Um. The table?”

It was a question. They didn't have a table. But Cara just grinned and nodded.

“Lovely I will set your place."

Peter stared at the empty doorway, agape at what had just happened.

_My heart is spoken for? What the fuck?_

~~~~~~~~~

**Me: You need to up your game.**

**Tony: Is that a challenge?**

**Tony: Wait, what game?**

**Me: Loki sent me a nymph.**

**Tony: A what now?**

From his place at the end of an impossibly long wooden table, Peter took a picture of Cara. She was sitting on Justin’s lap, feeding him forkfuls of pancakes. 

**Me: This is in my dorm room.**

It was several minutes before Peter received a reply.

**Tony: Does she make house calls?**

Peter laughed and then blushed when he received another text on the tail of that one.

**Tony: Did she feed you your breakfast in the same manner?**

The comment smacked of jealousy or maybe Peter just wanted it too. Maybe Tony was just teasing. He sighed. There were several ways he could answer. The truth - no, he’d turned her down. A lie - Yes, after she’d woken him with a morning blow job. Teasing - and what if she had. Peter, of course, went with the truth.

**Me: No. I politely declined. The note said she would “take care of my household” whatever that means...cooking...cleaning... She’s...something though...How do I send her back without offending Loki?**

**Tony: You don’t.**

**Tony: So... she’s cleaning and cooking and taking care of your needs?**

**Tony: Why would you want to return that gift?**

Peter’s face heated with a blush. He quickly tapped out a reply and then realized how defensive it sounded.

**Me: She’s not taking care of my needs!**

**Me: I mean...not...those needs.**

**Me: Maybe Justin’s needs.**

Peter took a breath and stopped typing before he said something dumb. Well, something else dumb.

**Tony: My point is. Don’t look a gift nymph in the mouth...or...whatever ;)**

Peter looked at the winky face and groaned.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony stared down at his phone, the photo of Peter’s roommate and the nymph was open on the screen. He sighed. 

_I’m a fucking idiot._

Tony flipped to the previous picture, the one of Peter with all of his boxes and a stripped-down bed. When he’d seen that picture something inside him wanted to sweep in with a team of movers, take Peter from the dorm room and set him up lush, off-campus apartment with security and a maid. He’d spent the rest of his meeting searching for apartments before he backed off and remembered that Peter would have hated that. He’d been excited to live in the dorms and meet people. 

_I am stupid in love with this kid -- this man. And every single time we talk I’m paralyzed. I make jokes and act like his birthday never happened._

Tony leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and replayed what he’d started referring to in his own mind as “the moment” again.

Peter’s eyes, so full of unspoken emotion, the way he’d closed them when Tony touched his face.

_I can’t be imagining this. It can’t be just me._

Peter had said he wanted to talk. And Tony had let him slip off to college without ever trying. Peter had been the brave one, as usual. And Tony hid behind his title - “Mentor”.

_What if he just wanted to discuss his fears about going away or his place in The Avengers or what if he’d gotten a girlfriend and wanted to know how to French kiss?_

“Pfft,” he spit and shook his head. “I’m a fucking coward.”

Someone knocked on his door.

“Come in,” he said.

Celia, his assistant opened the door. “Mr. Stark, I have the proposals you were waiting for.”

“Yeah, okay. Bring them in,” he said, glancing at his phone. The screen had gone dark.

Celia put the proposals on his desk with a pleasant smile. She was young and beautiful with a sleek black bob and red lips that practically screamed blow job. She was exactly what he would have gone for in the past. A quick rebound fling, sweaty hot sex on the conference table.

“Thanks, Celia,” he said, staring at the blank screen.

Instead of walking out the door, she came around his desk and leaned against it, crossing her legs at the ankles.

“I just wanted to say, I’m sorry to hear about your breakup with Ms. Potts.”

_Oh, sweet Jesus. It’s starting._

They’d kept in on the down-low, only sharing with their closest friends and family. But it seemed that word had gotten out. It wouldn’t be long before the tabloids were at the compound and stalking him at dinner.

_And then Peter would know._

“Thanks. I appreciate the support,” he said with a nod, opening one of the folders she’d brought in.

“And, Mr. Stark. If there’s anything I can do to help. Please do not hesitate to ask.”

He wasn’t stupid. He could hear the come-on dripping from her lips. He could have her panties around her thighs, bent over his desk in a heartbeat. But the fact of the matter was, he didn’t want her. He didn’t want anyone but Peter. He hadn’t broken it off with Pepper to whore around.

“Thank you, Celia,” he said, not unkindly. “I’m good though. Lots to keep me busy. Like these proposals.”

He met her gaze this time, lips pressed in a tight, dismissive smile.

Celia stood up, straightened her skirt, which had been steadily riding up her thigh, and nodded. She patted Tony’s shoulder. “Just call if you need anything, Mr. Stark,” said and turned to go.

“I usually do,” he said.

She paused mid-stride before continuing through the door.

Tony sighed as the door snicked shut. He leaned over the folder and tried to focus. He made it a good twenty minutes before his chair was turned back around and he was staring at the New York skyline.

_I should tell Peter before he hears it from a tabloid. He loves Pepper too. But then there we are back in I should fucking ask him what he wanted to talk about territory and I just can't do that while he's at college. I want to do that face to face._

“Friday, when does Peter come home?” he asked out loud.

“Peter is scheduled to arrive the Friday after next at 5:45 PM. You have dinner scheduled with May and Peter at that time.”

“Great. Two weeks. What can possibly go wrong between now and then?”

It turns out, a lot.

~~~~~~~~~~

A week later Tony was in bed, staring blankly at an infomercial he wasn't watching.

“Boss, Peter is calling. Should I put him through?”

Tony looked at the clock - It was three in the morning. Panicked, he sat up and turned down the television. 

“Yeah, yeah. Put him through.”

The call connected. “Peter?” Tony asked, heart in his throat.

There was static, background voices that suddenly faded, and then Peter was there on the line.

“Mr. Stark. You’re ‘wake?” Peter said, voice a little garbled.

“Yeah, kid. You okay? What’s wrong?”

“Yeah, yeah. M’fine. Are you okay?”

Tony heaved a relieved sigh, leaned back against the headboard, and swiped a hand over his face.

“Yeah. Just watching television.”

“M’sorry.”

“For what?

“I jus found out. Darren said he saw it on the not news. The shitty show with the lady with the hair.”

Tony smiled.

_Is he drunk?_

“The Daily Feed?”

“Ugh. Yes. They said you an...an Pepper broke it off.”

Tony swallowed a groan.

“Um, yeah. We broke up.”

Peter was silent a moment. Tony could hear him breathing, slow and deep until finally, Peter whispered, “M’ sorry, Tony.”

Tony closed his eyes, memories of the last time Peter had used his name flooded his mind, took over his body.

“It’s alright, kid,” he said. The name was a reflex, a barrier that he couldn’t seem to keep from throwing up. “It was mutual.”

“Did…” Peter said, cutting himself off with a sigh.

Suddenly the background noise got louder.

“There you are!” a male voice said.

Peter squeaked.

Tony’s stomach dropped at the unmistakable sound of someone being kissed.

“Come on, baby. I’ve been looking for you,” the male voice purred.

“Stop, stop. M’ on the phone. I’ll... gimmie a minute.”

Someone sighed. “Fine. Hurry up though.”

“Mr. Stark?” Peter said after it had grown quiet again.

“Kid go have fun. I’m fine. I promise,” Tony said softly.

“You don’t sound fine.”

_Because your mouth was just on someone else’s mouth and I’m too much of fucking coward to tell you I want it on mine._

“Peter!” The male voice said, louder now.

“Shit. I should go.”

_Or you could not. You can ditch the boy and I’ll fly down and pick you up and show you what it feels like to have a man kiss you._

“Yeah go, go. You’ll be home on Friday, right?

“Yeah. Friday.”

_Why does he sound so sad?_

“Dinner with May and then you’re mine, right?” Tony asked, cursing his choice of words.

“Mr. Stark, I’m always yours…” Peter whispered. “Always have been.”

Tony’s eyes snapped open at the breathy comment. He frowned when someone pounded on the door.

“Peter, Jesus. Are you gonna be in there all right? I thought you came to party.”

Tony narrowed his eyes.

“I should go,” Peter said again.

“Yeah. Hey, kid?”

“Yeah?”

“Be safe, okay?”

Peter giggled. “You forget, I could knock a regular someone into next week, Mr. Stark. I’ll be fine. None of these guys are scary as Thanos. Is it… is it okay if I call Pepper…you wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course it is, Pete. She loves you too. And she’s still on Team Iron Man, still my CEO and bestie. We’re going out tomorrow to get those little heart necklaces.”

Peter giggled. Tony smiled; his chest tight with an emotional cocktail. That giggle right there. He’d gone to the edge of sanity for that giggle. And he’d be damned if he would ever be the reason it stopped. 

“Go have fun, Peter,” Tony said, smiling, knowing Peter would be able to hear that in his voice.

“Kay. Good night, Mr. Stark,” Peter said softly before the call disconnected, taking Tony's smile with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos and commenting. I'm looking forward to your thoughts.


	4. Show Me an Open Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at The Parker's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, LokiismyfavouriteAvenger and Dawn, my Beta Goddesses. Your support means the world to me.

[](https://imgur.com/kZMDfKr)

 

“Wine?” May asked, holding a chilled bottle of red up for Tony's inspection. 

Tony smiled and nodded. “That would be great, May, thanks.”

“I don't have a wine glass, Mrs. Parker,” Ned said, inspecting his place setting.

“That's because you haven't invented a time machine yet, Ned,” Tony said with a smirk. He saluted the kid with his glass and took a gulp.

“Oh yeah, right...twenty-one,” Ned muttered. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Dinner with Iron Man. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used that idea. Sure, his best friend was Spider-Man. But he'd been on the inside that secret for a while now. And under that suit, Peter was still just Peter Parker, nerd, and awkward Lego addict, just like Ned. But Iron Man… even under his suit he was Tony freaking Stark. He was billionaire, he could have anything and anyone he wanted. And here he was having dinner with the Parkers, clearly excited for Peter to walk in the door.

Ned narrowed his gaze and watched Tony. There was something going on. He appeared to be relaxed, sipping his wine, making small talk with Peter's aunt, cracking jokes. But it was the little things that gave him away. His death grip on the wine glass, the way he kept glancing at the door like he was afraid that he might miss Peter's entrance. And Ned couldn't help but notice that, for all of Tony's charm, he wasn't actually meeting May's eyes when they spoke. 

Ned knew all about Peter's crush on Tony. He'd been hearing about it since they were little boys. As they'd gotten older it turned from hero worship, to crush, to heart-wrenching pining. But now, watching Tony Stark fold and refold his napkin for the fifth time in as many minutes, Ned could help the suspicion that crept over him. He may not have Peter's Spidey senses, but he would have to be blind to see that something was up with Tony Stark. That something became evidently clear when Peter walked into the room.

“Peter!” May exclaimed, and ran to the door, sweeping him up in her arms.

But Ned watched Tony's face.

As the door swung open, you would have thought it was the fourth of July. Tony's face lit up with a grin that fell so fast Ned whipped around to see what had happened, worried that Peter was bleeding or had brought bad guys with him.

Peter hadn't brought bad guys exactly. But he had brought a guy.

“Jesus, Parker, are you dumb?” Ned muttered under his breath, standing to go greet his friend.

The guy in question stood awkwardly with his back to the closed door, one hand still on the knob. Ned ignored him for now in favor of hugging Peter who grinned at Ned and then patted his back.

“Good to see you, man,” Peter said and then let him go.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said, his voice a little off. Ned turned to find that Tony that followed him into the living room.

“Hey, kid,” Tony said with an uncertain smile Ned couldn't help but notice was several million watts lower than the smile he'd had on Peter's arrival.

Peter crossed the room to hug him, although it was more like Peter flung himself into Tony's arms. And that's when Ned’s hypothesis solidified into fact. Tony closed his eyes, buried his nose in Peter's hair as they embraced, bodies flush. The embrace was intimate and Ned found he had to look away.

Fact: Tony Stark was in love with Peter Parker.

Ned glanced at the guy Peter brought home. His face was red, expression constipated with rage.

Fact: Peter Parker is a dumbass.

_This is not going to end well._

Peter clutched Tony for just a few beats longer than the greeting hug protocol dictated. But Tony didn't seem to mind. In fact, Peter only pulled away when the mystery date cleared his throat.

Something seemed to click in Peter's mind that he had yet to introduce them to his new friend.

“Right, um, everyone, this is Ryan. We’ve been hanging out. His family lives in the city and we decided to share gas money for the ride back in,” Peter said in one of the most stunningly horrible introductions Ned had ever witnessed.”

Ryan's face had rearranged itself into a friendly, relaxed smile. He slid in next to Peter and linked their arms.

“It's nice to meet you all,” Ryan said, turning his attention to May. “Peter has told me so much about you, May. On the ride in he mentioned that you were making Lasagna for dinner and I told him I hadn't had a decent lasagna since my Grandmother passed. He insisted I stop in stay for dinner. I hope it's not too much trouble.”

_Oh, this guy is good._

“No, no. Of course not. Peter's friends are always welcome,” May said, patting Ryan's arm.

Ned looked back at Tony to find his eyes narrowed, glaring at where Ryan’s arm was looped through Peter's.

“Hey, Mr. Stark, why don't we go into the kitchen and set another place,” Ned exclaimed, grabbing him by the arm.

It was a testament to how very gone Tony was, that he followed Ned all the way to the kitchen before he pulled his arm from Ned's grasp.

“What the hell, Ned?” Tony asked, face flushed with anger.

“Mr. Stark, if you don't get your shit together right now, you're going to make an awkward situation worse,” Ned hissed.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Ned tilted his head like Tony was stupid and then made a face. “I thought you were gonna kill that kid. Stop and think about Peter's words. What did he say? Did he come in here introducing this guy as his boyfriend?”

“No, but…” 

“But nothing. Look, I know Peter and if Peter was super into this guy, he'd be stupid smiling, all googly-eyed grinning - like he does at you,” Ned paused pointedly, destroying Tony's denial with a look.

Tony glanced at the trio in the living room, eyes roaming obsessively over Peter before returning to Ned.

“Did Peter talk to you about this guy?” Tony asked, not even trying to deny that he was jealous as hell.

_Good. He's not playing around._

Ned shook his head and reached into the cupboard for a plate. “Just that he was spending time with someone. But dude, this guy is no Tony Stark. I don't like him. He drags Peter to parties he doesn't really want to go to, and it's always about him, what he wants to eat, where he wants to go. He gets all mopey when Peter talks about his “internship”,” Ned used air quotes here and rolled his eyes. “He seems like a total douche.”

“So, what's your argument for why I shouldn't blast him with a repulsor?” Tony asked. “Also, did you just dude me?”

Ned rolled his eyes. “Yes, sorry, my mouth runs away with itself. My argument is, Peter. He'll be pissed. Because although he won't admit it, the only reason he's hanging out with this guy is because a certain someone hasn't made a move.”

Tony paused in his gathering of silverware to glance at Ned

"It's complicated," Tony muttered.

"No, it's really not," Ned sighed. "You are clearly into him and just in case you were unsure...or, I don't know...blind, he's been into you for a very long time. My advice is that you suck it up and get through this dinner and then be a man. Take the opportunity to make that move before it's too late. Cause if I have to be the best man at their wedding, I'm gonna be pissed.”

“Why are you gonna be pissed?”

“Because I have my heart set on an Avenger wedding and that douche will never be able to deliver!” Ned hissed and then covered his mouth, realizing he'd just crossed a line.

He shrugged nervously at Tony who was trying to hide a smile.

“Okay, okay. I'd hate to disappoint you on your big day,” Tony said and took the plate that Ned was holding. “And thanks...I--”

“Don't mention it, man. Just, do something,”

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony appreciated Ned's intervention. He’d been about to make a complete and total ass of himself. And while he didn't care if he eviscerated the dude Peter had brought home, he did care what Peter thought of him. And if he had any hope of having a relationship with Peter, he would need May on his side.

So, he pulled himself together, set a place for the interloper and by the time Peter had made his way to the kitchen, Tony had his game face on.

“It's good to see you, kid. Everyone at the compound is excited you're back. Nat has something special planned tonight.”

The prettiest blush spread across Peter's cheeks when Tony gripped his shoulder. Tony couldn't help but pull him in for another brief hug before handing him a bottle of his favorite fizzy coconut water.

“Oh man, did you bring the water?” Peter grinned and opened the bottle. He took a sip and sighed with pleasure. “Thanks, Mr. Stark. I've been dreaming about this.”

Peter looked at Ryan. “I got hooked on this stuff while we were in Italy for a…um...conference. Mr. Stark gets it in special for me.”

Ryan smiled and moved to stand beside Peter. Tony bit back a groan when Ryan wrapped a possessive around his shoulder. “That's nice of you, Mr. Stark,” he said, holding out his hand. “Peter speaks very highly of you.”

Tony shook it, gave him the patented Tony Stark smile.

“Riley was it?” Tony asked.

“Ryan, Sir.”

“Right. Well, Peter has been invaluable to me personally and to the Avengers. We expect great things from Mr. Parker, and I've taken a personal interest in his career. Over the years he's become a good friend to us all,” Tony said, looking directly into Peter's eyes. “So, if fizzy coconut water makes him happy, fizzy coconut water he shall have. His happiness means a great deal to me. To all of the Avengers.”

_Fuck, did I just give this guy the shovel talk?_

Peter's mouth twisted like he was trying to hide a grin. Ryan gave Tony a thin-lipped smile. 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” Peter said. "You guys mean a lot to me too."

“I hope everyone is hungry because I probably made enough to feed all of the Avengers," May said, carrying the lasagna into the dining room.

“Pfft, May, you've never seen Thor and Loki eat,” Peter said, taking a seat at the dinner table.

May made a face. “I'm still not sure about this whole Loki thing. Isn't he the reason downtown traffic is still being re-routed?”

“Aww, c’mon, May. Loki was brainwashed. He's for the good guys now, you'll see. He's working to help fix all the buildings that are still damaged from the attack. And he's been using his magic to restore the historical sites back to their original condition.”

Tony smiled to himself. All the Avengers had their role to play - brains, brawn. Peter was the heart of the Avengers. He saw the good in everyone. When Loki returned to Earth with the Asgardians it was Peter who had reached out to the mage, drew him out of his shell. He’d been instrumental in helping Loki find his way.

“Come on, guys, dig in,” May said and Tony realized he and Ryan both had been standing in the kitchen staring at Peter.

With an awkward smile, Tony took his usual place across from Peter while Ryan sat to Peter's left.

He took a large portion of lasagna from the casserole dish at the center of the table. May was an amazing cook. Any time he could he took full advantage of her dinner invitations. He dug in and made the appropriate noises that never failed to make her smile.

Tony considered what Ned had said about Ryan. Tony trusted Ned's instincts. He'd been a solid friend to Peter. He decided he needed to know more about this guy.

“So, Riley. What are you studying?” Tony asked, ignoring Ned's subtle eye roll.

“Ryan, Sir. Ryan Stephenson. I'm majoring in Computer Science. I'm a junior,” Ryan answered.

“I see. Any minor?”

Ryan shook his head. “No. I really wanted to focus on my major. I may go back later. But I don't really need to. My Dad owns Big Tide Games. As soon as I graduate, I'll be in charge of the new mobile application division,” Ryan grinned. It was the kind of grin that made Tony want to go back to his original repulsor based solution.

“Big Tide, so you’re Bobby's son?” Tony's gut clenched. Bobby Stephenson was a notorious party boy and womanizer. Rumor had it that his boys didn't fall far from the tree. 

_Except it seems that Ryan prefers boys._

Ryan beamed when Tony brought up his Dad. “Yes. You've heard of him?”

“Hmm. Yeah, we hung around the same circles for a little while,” Tony said. 

And they had. Tony had a past he wasn't really proud of. His appetites were the stuff of legends. But Tony's companions had never left his bed with anything but a fun story and unfulfilled dreams of round two. Stephenson was another story. His dalliances often ended in black eyes, overdoses, and lawyers. Disgusted, Tony had kept his distance.

He offered Ryan a dismissive smile and then turned his attention back to Peter.

“And what about you, Mr. Parker, how are you handling your ambitious course work this semester?”

Peter was majoring in Biochemistry and minoring in Physics.

“Oh, it's um. It's good. I like my professors. And the work is easy so far,” Peter said and met Tony's gaze. “I think I've probably learned more working with you and Dr. Banner. So, right now I'm sort of coasting along, reading ahead. There's some interesting things coming up next semester that I'm looking forward to.”

“Oh, honey. I'm so proud of you,” May said, reaching out to take his hand. “You've been through so much,” May glanced at Ryan for a moment before clarifying, “With um, your Uncle Ben and your internship and everything. But you always blow me away with how well you handle yourself.”

Not many people remembered The Snap. But May did. She remembered every agonizing moment. When Peter was gone, she'd reached out to Tony as soon as he made it back to Earth. He'd answered immediately, stomach tied in knots, afraid that she would blame him. But she hadn't blamed or cried, although later they had often cried together. She'd simply called to say one thing.

“Fix this, Tony. Get our boy back.”

There had been moments when he wasn't sure it would happen. But he had only to look at May to remember he had no choice.

He smiled fondly at them all together now, discussing his classes, the people he was meeting. Ned didn't remember The Snap first hand. But Peter had told him everything. In the first months after Peter returned, he talked to Tony about everything that had happened. But he said that every time he talked to May she cried. He needed to talk to someone else. So, Tony had suggested Ned, his guy in the chair. And it had been the perfect move. Although horrified to find out that it had happened, Ned didn't have memories of missing Peter or his family members who had been snapped. Peter could talk to him openly, without the emotional baggage that everyone else brought to the table. And Ned brought his own brand of casual humor that put Peter at ease. They'd started calling Thanos Ball Sack Face and would send each other pictures of drawings they doodled making fun of the purple menace. It was completely childish and exactly the kind of therapy Peter needed. 

_Maybe it's time the Avengers get a man in the chair._

Tony had Friday, of course. But sometimes Tony wasn't there. And Ned would have access to so much more if Tony outfitted him. He'd give it some thought, check the kid out a little more. Maybe talk to Steve.

The sound of a text alert drew Tony from his thoughts. He looked up to find Ryan looking at his phone. And for some reason that bothered Tony. May went to a lot of trouble to give Peter home cooked, family meals. And Tony had always respected that. When he came for dinner there were no phones or tablets or AIs. At the Parker’s there was conversation and laughter.

“Oh, Peter. My boy Seth is in town. You have got to meet him. You should come out with us tonight.”

“Sorry, man. I'm headed upstate after dinner, remember?”

Ryan took Peter’s hand. “Aww, come on. It's Friday night on your first night home. I'm sure Mr. Stark wouldn't mind.”

Tony clenched his fists.

_Mr. Stark would definitely fucking mind._

He was about to say as much when Ned kicked him under the table. And in the next moment, Peter reminded Tony why he was so amazing.

“I'd mind. I've been looking forward to this for weeks. You may think this is a boring ole job. But to me this is a dream come true,” he said looking Ryan in the eye. He hadn't spoken unkindly. But he'd clearly been serious.

Tony had never seen a grown man pout before. But there was no other way to explain it. Ryan full on pouted.

“Alright. No, I get it. Well, I should probably let you get on with it then,” Ryan simpered and then turned to May. "Thank you so much for dinner, Maam,” he said. “It was delicious.”

“Oh um, thank you. It was nice meeting you, Ryan,”

Ryan turned to Tony and Ned with a curt smile when he said, “It was nice to meet all of you." Then he headed to the living room. With Peter in his wake, they exited through the front door.

Tony frowned and discretely taped once on his chest, opening the interface to his nanites. He sent two of the tiny particles across the room and through the crack above the door. Several crawled up and slipped into his ear, creating a small earbud which immediately synched up with the nanites in the hall. Peter's voice came through loud and clear.

“Ryan, come on. You knew why I was coming home. We talked about this.”

“Of course, I knew you were going. But I thought we'd get a little time together before you left to go do whatever it is you do.”

“This is important to me. Those people are important to me.”

“They're your job, Peter.”

“They're family.”

Neither of them spoke for a few moments, and Tony thought maybe they had walked further down the hall. He activated the visual mode and a ghost-like image appeared on his glasses. Ryan was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest in a show of his displeasure. Peter stood beside him, one hand on his bicep.

“Look, I promise I'll make it up to you when we get back,” Peter said in a honey sweet tone that went straight to Tony's dick.

“You sure you'll be up for it?”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“I think you know what it means. 'Oh, Mr. Stark, thank you so much for the water.' I had always suspected but seeing you with him confirmed it,” Ryan shrugged. “Not that I can blame you. He's hot as fuck. But Peter, surely you realize there's no way Tony Stark could ever give you want you want. He could have anyone in the world.”

Peter shook his head, face red with anger and hurt. “I never--”

“Oh honey, you didn't have to,” Ryan said. His words were kind; but his tone had bite. He reached out to cup Peter's cheek. “Look, I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to invest your time in someone who clearly can't love you back, not the way you deserve. Not the way I do.”

Ryan pulled Peter into his arms, kissed him softly and Tony bit back a possessive growl. 

Peter looked so lost, so confused. Tony's heart broke when Peter nodded. “You're right. I know.”

_No._

Peter couldn't see the look of triumph on Ryan's face when he leaned his forehead against Ryan's chest. But Tony did. This fucker was playing games with Peter, making Peter believe he wasn't good enough. But Peter was more than good. He was perfect - beautiful, smart, kind and funny. He was goodness personified. And Tony loved him with every part of his shriveled-up soul.

_I'm gonna destroy this child. He has no idea who he's messing with._

Under the table Tony typed some instructions to Friday on his phone, hoping May wouldn't notice.

_Well, fuck it. Ryan already destroyed the happy family dinner vibe we had going on._

“I'm sorry,” Peter said.

_For what?_

“It's okay. Listen, you go do your internship thing, okay? We'll talk when we get back. But I gotta go meet Seth.”

“Want me to pick you up and drive back?” Peter asked with uncertain hope in his voice.

_Oh, kid._

“I'm, no... I have another ride. I'll call you.”

Ryan kissed Peter again, slow and thorough, leaving little breadcrumbs for Peter pick up and hold close over the weekend.

_Well, fuck that shit. I'm gonna give something Peter more substantial than breadcrumbs. I'd give him everything if he would take it._

If Tony believed for just one moment that Peter was happy, he would stand aside. Tony would bow out for the sake of his happiness. But this wasn't happiness. This was gaslighting.

_This stops tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my dear readers. I am so happy that you're enjoying this. Your comments are kudos are fuel to my muses. I appreciate each and every one.


	5. Playing the Hand I’m Dealt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I needed some time after Endgame. And then I went on a writing jag and got a couple chapters under my belt for this one. I will post the next one as soon as I get through my edits. I won't make you wait. 
> 
> Thank you to my Beta Goddess LokiismyfavouriteAvenger for your support and skills. 
> 
>  
> 
> **A couple small changes were made to Chapter Two to mesh with this chapter. Nothing substantial. Just a little change about Peter and Loki's relationship.

[](https://imgur.com/kZMDfKr)

 

“Hey, kid!”

“Hey, Happy. Good to see you, man.”

They exchanged a bro hug and Tony smiled when Happy held on a beat longer than his usual two-second backslapper. Even Happy wasn't immune to Mr. Parker's charm. Although he'd never admit it to Tony, Peter told him that since he returned, Happy texted him at least once a day to check in under the guise of security protocol.

“You knockin’ ‘em dead at MIT?” Happy asked and opened the limousine door. “What am I sayin’, of course, you are.”

Peter laughed. But it sounded tired, worn out. 

“Yeah, it's great. I'm doing great, Happy. But I'm really glad to be home,” he said as he climbed into the limo.

“We're glad to have you, kid,” Happy said and then whispered to Tony, “What's wrong with the kid? What did you do?”

“He'll be fine. He’s just tired.” Tony clapped Happy on the back and climbed in next to Peter who was slumped down with his head back, staring up at the ceiling.

Happy closed the door with a pointed look at Tony that both called bullshit and said “fix him” at the same time. 

Tony rolled his eyes. For once, he was fairly confident this wasn't about him.

“Thanks for the ride, Mr. Stark,” Peter grumbled.

“Anytime. I have to be back in the city anyway. So, it's perfect timing. And your Aunt will love the chance to see you again before you leave.”

Tony patted his knee, squeezed just a little and let go. Peter sighed and closed his eyes.

“I love college, Mr. Stark, don't get me wrong. But I'm relieved to be home.” Peter smiled. “I'm excited to see everyone.”

“Yeah? They're excited to see you too.”

Tony watched him for a moment, smiled when the muscles on Peter's face relaxed and his breathing deepened. It was late and Peter had been going since his morning class.

“Get some sleep, Peter,” Tony whispered. “I'll wake you when we get there”.

Peter's lips curled into a tiny smile and he nodded before drifting off.

Tony took a moment to watch him sleep. Face relaxed in slumber, a soft curl over his forehead, Peter reminded Tony of that fifteen-year-old innocent soul he'd recruited. There were some days he could shoot himself for doing that, involving a kid so young into matters he had no business knowing about, much less fighting about. And there were moments like these when Tony felt like it was the most brilliant thing he'd ever done. For one thing, Peter had needed guidance. His intentions were golden, but he could have gotten hurt or worse. For another, Peter was, by far, the most perfect, beautiful thing in his life. If he hadn't approached the kid, gotten to know him, fallen absolutely head over heels for him, he had no idea where he'd be right then. Because while he had helped mentor Peter, Peter had surely saved him from himself. 

It was his responsibility to Peter that had motivated him after everything that had happened with Cap, got him off his ass and forced him to not wallow in self-pity and doubt after Thanos snapped half of life out of existence. Peter forced him to be the man that everyone had always said he was capable of being. And isn't that part of what love was supposed to be?

Tony carded his fingers through Peter's hair and turned to his phone. He had preparations to make. Peter deserved the world.

_But will he want it from me?_

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter woke with a start, a little disoriented.

“It's alright,” Tony said his voice low and a little gravely like he'd been sleeping too.

The warm hand Peter realized had been resting on his shoulder squeezed. He opened his eyes to find himself curled up in the limo's seat, head in Tony's lap.

Tony rubbed his arm and it made him feel so safe that Peter closed his eyes again and sighed.

“I'm sorry. I must have eaten too much lasagna.”

Tony chuckled. “Or you could just be tired. Nothing wrong with that. Go back to sleep if you want. We still have another ten minutes.”

Peter nodded but his eyes wouldn't close again. Now that he was awake, he wondered how his traitorous body had made its way into this position. He looked at Tony's thigh and realized it was wet.

“I totally drooled on your jeans, Mr. Stark. I'm sorry.”

“They're just jeans, Peter. I'm not worried. I'm a total drool factory when I sleep.”

Peter smiled and sat up slowly, rubbed his eyes.

When he fixed his gaze on Mr. Stark's face again, he was blown away by the soft expression he found there. It had been happening more and more. He’d catch Tony looking at him like that and Peter couldn't tell if it was a look of pride or love.

_Maybe both?_

He didn't know. The only thing he knew for certain was that he wanted Tony to always look at him like that.

That's when he remembered his argument with Ryan. He couldn't help the groan of disgust that erupted as he leaned back in his seat.

“Problem?” Tony asked.

Peter shook his head. “No. Yes. Just--” he sighed. 

_Why can't Tony just love me like I love him? Then I wouldn’t be in this situation._

“Ryan,” he said on an exhalation of breath. It was all he could say. If Tony had wanted him, he would have made the time to have that talk.

Tony made a noise that made Peter look over at him.

Tony grimaced. “Look, kid. I'm behind your choices. They're yours to make. But I… that guy is bad news.”

“And of course, you wanna talk about this,” he muttered unable to hide the sarcasm.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Tony asked softly.

“Nothing. Look. He...he’s a nice guy, okay? He can just be a-a little jealous and... it'll be fine.”

Peter crossed his arms and sighed. He knew in his heart that Tony Stark loved him. He’d risked his life to bring him back from oblivion. He also knew that if Tony would only give them a chance it would be so good, so perfect. But he'd never be more than a kid in Tony's eyes. A son.

They pulled up to compound a few minutes later. Peter smiled when he saw the contingency of Avengers out front. Loki had enchanted a glowing, magical spider web above them that read “Welcome Home, Peter!” as though it had been written by a spider. Silvery sparks rained down on the group below to disappear right above their heads.

Peter grinned.

“Awesome,” he breathed and went to push open his door. When Tony gently grabbed his arm, Peter turned around, eyebrows raised in expectation. The expression on his face was unreadable. But if Peter had to put a label on it, he’d say Tony looked hurt.

“Peter, you don't deserve fine,” Tony said. “You deserve perfect.”

Peter gave him a sad smile. “Perfect's not an option for me right now, Mr. Stark. So, I'm playing with the hand I've been dealt,” he said and turned to climb out of the car.

~~~~~~~~~~

Momentarily at a loss for words, Tony watched as the group embraced Peter. He smiled when Peter closed his eyes and grinned into Natasha's hair. Tony took a breath, considered what Peter had said.

Perfect isn't an option.

_What’s perfect to Peter?_

Peter turned around and noticed Tony watching him. “Come on, Mr. Stark! Nat made a cake!”

“Shit. Natasha baked? Kid, you must be special,” he said, exiting the car.

“I had to have Loki put wards up around it. These greedy sons of bitches kept circling the kitchen like vultures,” Natasha said her arm around Peter's shoulder. They led the group inside while Tony turned to Happy.

“Go on, Tony. I got the bags. But I'll be in for cake,” he said with a wink.

Tony chuckled. “Thanks, Hap. I'll make sure they save you a piece with lots of frosting.”

The main compound was made up of two different sides - there was a public area that consisted of labs and offices for some of higher ranking, and trusted, S.H.I.E.L.D agents like Nick Fury and Maria Hill. There training grounds, a hanger for aircraft and warehouses for storage. There were also the Avengers personal quarters. They all hand suites, designed to suit each of their needs. There was a small gym, well, smaller than the one in the main facility, meeting areas, a communal kitchen and entertainment area where they gathered to eat and spend time together when their schedules allowed. When Tony had remodeled, he wasn't sure about the communal spaces. In the end, they'd seemed kind of empty and cavernous. 

But the Avengers had breathed life into the space, made it the perfect amalgamation of the team. Over time, everyone had contributed without ever realizing what they there doing. Natasha left her huge fuzzy blanket on the wraparound couch. Steve collected coffee mugs from everywhere he visited, and they were used by everyone. There were framed pictures on one of the walls, hung haphazardly and perfectly, from vacations, successful missions, parties. There was artwork on the refrigerator that kids sent them in the mail and their movie collection seemed to grow every time Tony walked in the room.

Clint's flea market chair that he claimed was way more comfortable than all the new furniture bought for room sat in one corner facing the huge television. It was an eyesore, the shade of green you might find in your grandma's basement rec room. But the room wouldn't be the same without it.

Tony stood in the archway and watched them, the broken family he had chosen, gathered and made whole. He couldn't help but smile.

“Hey, Tony.”

Tony turned to find Pepper beside him. She was in pajamas, her hair pulled up in a ponytail.

“Hey, Pep,” he smiled and hugged her. “Sorry if we woke you. I know you're jet-lagged.”

She hugged him back. “Couldn't miss Peter's homecoming,” she said and looked up into his face. She was doing that thing where she read his mind and knew exactly what was going on with him without having to be told.

“Tell him, Tony. You're only putting off your own happiness. Trust me.”

“I'm getting there,” Tony admitted. “But, Pep, he's seeing someone.”

“Pepper!” Peter said and ran toward them to swoop Pepper into a fierce hug.

“Hey, Peter. Sorry I wasn't out front. I missed the call,” she said and kissed the top of his head.

“Its okay. You missed Loki's magical spider web though, it was so awesome!”

Tony joined them at the huge table and dug into the slice of chocolate cake Natasha passed him.

Peter had left his mark on the room too. He left books on the tables. There was a team Lego project set up in the corner, a recreation of Hogwarts castle that Thor had bought Peter last Christmas after Peter had forced Thor and Loki to binge watch the movies on a rainy Sunday. Everyone worked on it when Peter was there and even sometimes when they missed him. But no one wanted to finish it while Peter was gone. But Peter's biggest contribution to the room were the smiles on everyone's face. It sounded completely cheesy. But it was true. He brought everyone together in ways that would never have happened otherwise.

Tony looked across the room to find Steve gazing at him. When Tony smiled, he smiled back. They might never be as close as they once were. But Tony hoped they could find a way. He was willing to try. He'd made peace with Bucky and Loki, who had ironically become fast friends through Peter. He just had this way about him. He made people want to step up their game, be better, do better.

Happy joined the party and soon after that, someone brought out the board game trunk. And before Tony knew it the night sky had begun to bruise with splotches of indigo and orange. Peter yawned from his place on the couch, sandwiched between Tony and Loki as the credits rolled on The Highlander.

“I just don't understand why there couldn't be more than one warrior in their culture,” Thor said. “Why murder a good warrior?”

“For the accumulation of power, brother,” Loki said. “The last of them would absorb the powers of every Highlander that had come before.”

“Don't get any funny ideas, Reindeer Games,” Tony said with no heat in his tone. “That doesn't work with superpowers.”

“Just what is your superpower, Stark?” Loki teased.

“My superpower is awesomeness. I just also happen to be Iron Man”

Peter chuckled; eyes closed he leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“You're both awesome,” he muttered and snuggled further down between them.

Tony smiled fondly at Peter, swiped hair from his eyes.

“Peter, why don't you head to bed,” Tony said.

Looking around the room some had fallen asleep, others were having quiet conversations as the music played.

Peter sighed. “I miss teleportation.”

“When did know how to teleport?” Loki asked softly.

Peter smiled. “Not that kind of teleportation. The kind that only happens when you're small. When you fall asleep on the couch and wake up in your bed cause your parents carry you there.”

Loki smiled fondly. “Ah, I recall that sensation,” he said, his face softening with the memory Peter had evoked.

Peter cracked an eye. “You were a little boy too, Lo?”

“A very long time ago, Peter,” Loki sighed

“A teenager too?”

”Of course.”

Peter was quiet for a moment and Tony thought perhaps he'd fallen asleep but then softly Peter asked. “Have you ever been in love?”

Loki nodded. “Yes.”

Peter sighed. “It sucks.”

Loki smiled, gaze settling on Tony. “Only when they don't love you back, Darling,” he said. But when they love you back, it's absolutely magical.”

Peter smiled. “I'll have to let you know if that ever happens. “Hey, can you teleport me to my bed? I'm sleepy.”

Loki chuckled. “Of course,” he said, and with a gesture, Peter was magiced into his own bed.

Tony leaned his head back on the sofa and sighed. “I hate that he's so torn up about this Ryan kid,” he said. “You should have seen the way this kid acts. He’s lazy and is relying on his Daddy for everything. He’s the exact opposite of Peter.”

Loki stretched out a little in Peter's absence and favored Tony with a look you might give a particularly slow dog. “Oh, Tony, for a genius, you really are remarkably thick. If you believe the foolish Midgardian boy-toy is what has our Peter so maudlin, you are truly more clueless than I assumed.”

Tony raised his head to give Loki a quizzical look. And Loki rolled his eyes. “Talk to the boy, Stark,” he said and disappeared in a wave of greenish gold light.

“Jesus, everyone's got an opinion all of a sudden. Does everyone know?” he mumbled.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Natasha said, though her eyes were closed, curled up in the corner of the couch.

“Yep,” came a chorus from the other side of the room where Bruce, Steve, and Clint were talking.

“Indeed. Please do something soon. I have Sunday afternoon in the Starker Pool,” Thor muttered from beneath a fur blanket.

“Starker Pool? What the fuck guys?”

“I have today before noon. So… tick tock,” Scott murmured and stretched.

Tony shook his head. “The lot of you are incorrigible,” he said and stood up. “Starker?”

“Your ship name, man. You gotta have a ship name. That's what my daughter said anyway.” 

_What the fuck?_

“I just can't even with you all right now,” Tony said and walked out of the room.

“Tick tock!” Scott called out and Tony couldn't help but laugh.

So, everyone knew. They'd set up a fucking pool for fuck's sake. There really was nothing holding him back anymore. Tony passed Peter's room on the way to his own. He paused at the door and considered his plans. Peter deserved everything money could buy. He deserved fanfare and sparkles. But was that what he really wanted? Tony bit his lip and continued down the hall to his own suite.

As he settled into bed, Tony recalled the giant rabbit he'd gotten Pepper. He'd always operated under the assumption that bigger was better. But Pepper had detested that rabbit and in hindsight, he understood why. There was no meaning behind it. It was just a giant stuffed animal. Pepper wasn't even particularly fond of rabbits.

Tony sighed and rolled over. It was time to rethink his approach.

_What does Peter need? Peter needs to hear that I'm in love with him so he can make his own, informed decision. Is that it?_

Tony wanted to woo him, take him places, show him the entire universe. But there would be time for all that. In the end, it was Peter's choice that mattered. And that's what he needed to know to make it.

As Tony drifted off, he decided exactly what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to drop Kudoses and Comments. It means so much to hear your thoughts.


	6. Every Bit of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more waiting!
> 
> Thank you, my beta goddess, LokiismyfavouriteAvenger

[](https://imgur.com/kZMDfKr)

 

“Coffee,” Clint said, stumbling into the kitchen.

Peter looked up from his phone and grinned.

“Made a fresh pot, can I get you a cup?”

Clint nodded and slumped into one of the bar chairs around the island.

“Whose idea was that last game of Scattergories?” he asked and took the cup from Peter.

“I don't know, man, I tapped out after the movie.”

Clint took a sip of coffee and groaned with indecent relish. “This is the best cup of coffee on the planet. Thanks, Pete.” After another sip, Clint nodded. “Natasha. It was Natasha.”

“You called?” Nat purred as she came up behind Clint.

“It's wrong that you look so refreshed and I feel like something Rocket scraped off Drax's boot.

Natasha chuckled and tousled Peter’s hair on her way to the coffee pot.

“That’s the old age catching up with you,” she said and poured a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

Peter felt the little hairs on the back of his neck tingle and knew Tony was about to enter the kitchen.

He looked better than Clint but not by much. Peter smiled to himself and poured another cup of coffee for Tony.

“You're a saint,” Tony said with a squeeze to Peter's shoulder. “Friday?”

“Yes, Boss?”

“Give Mr. Parker another car.”

“Scratch that, Friday,” Peter laughed and took his breakfast dishes to the sink. He cleaned up after himself while Tony sat down next to Clint.

“You ready for training, Peter?” Natasha asked.

“Yep, just lemme finish my juice. Loki's gonna meet us at the gym.

“You're training with Loki?” Tony asked, eyebrows raised in concern. 

“Yeah, he offered...thought it would be helpful to learn how best to fend off magic attacks.”

Natasha patted Tony's arm. “Its okay, Tony. I worked with Loki to create a plan and we worked into Peter's schedule. And Loki's right. Since the snap, we've been running into weirder shit. It's not all combat situations.”

“Yeah okay. Makes sense,” Tony shrugged. “Good job, team.”

“I'll be fine, Mr. Stark. Loki's not using spells that will hurt me. He has a spell that will zap my skin different colors when they land to show me where I would have been hit.”

“Okay. Sounds reasonable. Carry on. I'm gonna drink another pot or two and head down to the lab. Wanna join me for lunch before we get started?”

“Sounds great, Mr. Stark,” Peter said as he followed Natasha out of the kitchen. He couldn't contain his grin. Working with Tony was his absolute favorite part of each visit. They worked together in the lab like a well-oiled machine. Whether it was suit upgrades, new ideas, experiments, working with Tony never failed to put him in a zen-like place where all his anxiety and concerns faded into the background.

“Alright. Try to come back not looking like a pride float,” Tony called out.

“That's the plan!” Peter responded.

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter stared at the ceiling from the flat of his back. He groaned as something fuzzy came into his line of sight.

“Peter?”

“I think I'm dead,” Peter said.

“The boy is fine, I hit him with a paralyzation spell.”

“Loki, that wasn't in our plan.”

“I doubt the next magic wielder you encounter will stop to ask whether his intended spell falls in accordance with your plan, Natasha.”

Loki's face swam into focus. He waved his hand. Freed from the spell, Peter removed his mask and heaved a breath.

“Its fine, Nat. I'm fine. Loki's right. I gotta stay on my toes.”

Natasha frowned down at him. “Friday. Vitals.”

“Peter's vitals are normal given his physical exertion.”

“And Karen would have warned me if there was a concern.”

Natasha sighed. “Alright. Fine. Next time, can you at least inform me ahead of time?”

Loki gave her a noncommittal shrug and helped Peter to his feet.

Natasha groaned and turned toward the lady’s showers. “Class dismissed!” she called over her shoulder before disappearing. 

“You're really alright?” Loki asked softly, inspecting Peter.

“I'm really fine, Lo. It's okay.” Peter looked up at the clock and realized he had fifteen minutes to get changed and down to the lab. “Shit, come on. I don't wanna be late.”

“No, I suppose not,” Loki chuckled.

When Peter took off his suit he groaned. His entire left side looked like he’d been hit with a pride grenade.

Loki frowned. “We’ll watch the playback before we train again so you can see where you went wrong. You did well otherwise though,” he said and with the twitch of this finger’s the colors disappeared.

“Thanks, Loki,” Peter said, and they grabbed their respective shower caddies from the shelves. Peter showered in record time and was dressed before Loki had even finished shampooing his hair.

“Bye, Loki!”

“Suit!” Loki reminded him.

“Shoot. Thanks!” 

Peter snatched the suit from where he'd discarded it and took off down the hall. Tony’s lab was in one of the lower levels, accessible only from the Avenger’s personal quarters. There was an emergency exit of course. But Tony was the only one who knew where that was.

“Hi, Peter!” Maria Hill was coming toward him.

“Can't talk, Mr. Stark asked me to lunch. But it's nice to see you, Ma’am!” he said as he ran past her.

“You too, Peter! Enjoy!” 

Peter skidded to a halt outside the elevator.

“Hello, Peter. Tony's waiting for you,” Friday greeted him as the elevator door opened.

Peter took a moment to catch his breath before jumping on. He was a little nervous. He'd snapped at Tony the night before and he felt bad. It wasn't Tony’s fault what happened with Ryan. And although Peter wished that Tony could love him back, he understood if he didn't. He just wished Tony would tell him is face. 

_Maybe I should call out the elephant in the room. Apologize if I made anything awkward._

Peter's stomach was a wriggling kettle of fish by the time the elevator doors opened onto Tony's lab. He was surprised to find Tony waiting for him and stopped short when he almost ran into him.

“Oh. Hey. Mr. Stark. Sorry if I'm late.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was fresh from the shower, all pink and shiny, wet curls slicked back with unruly pieces sneaking out of place. Tony smiled and, unable to control himself, reached out push one stray lock back into place.

“No, Peter. You're right on time,” he said softly. “Come on. I got your favorite.”

Peter's official favorite seemed to change every time Tony turned around. But the one thing Peter always came back to and asked for nearly every time they ordered food was burgers from Johnny's Joint. It was a little hole in the wall burger joint about ten minutes from the compound. But since Spider-Man had declared the place as having the perfect burger on his Instapost Tweet thing, they had blown up with business. Peter had stopped by in uniform to take a picture with Johnny himself, making the place a must stop for any Avengers fan.

“Johnny's?” Peter asked. Tony didn't need to turn around to see Peter's grin.

“The one and only,” Tony held out a greasy bag to Peter who opened it just to inhale the heavenly aroma.

“Oh my God, Tony. I've been craving Johnny's so bad. They don't have anything half as good near school.”

“Set it up in there, I'll be right in,” Tony said, indicating the room Tony had set aside for breaks. There was a small table, a sofa, some comfy chairs, and a whiteboard. It was old school and reminded Tony of his own time at MIT.

Peter had separated their orders by the time Tony joined him. “You got the double with fries?”

Tony smiled and took a seat. “And you got the single with fries and chocolate shake,” Tony said and handed him the large cup.

Peter groaned with satisfaction and pulled the lid up to dip two ridiculously long french fries into the shake.

Tony watched with fascination as Peter shoved them into his mouth.

_That shouldn't be sexy. But damn if it isn't._

“You know I got ketchup,” Tony teased. “And there's a huge bottle in the fridge.”

“Who eats fries with ketchup?” Peter laughed. “So, what have you been working on?”

Tony filled Peter in on the suit upgrades he’d been working on and they discussed the experiment they had initiated before Peter left. They were trying to increase the nanite reproduction rate and Tony had noted some success.

“Is that what we're working on today?” Peter asked and leaned back in his chair. Tony tried not to smile at the adorable way he rubbed his full belly.

Tony shrugged. “Actually, I have something to talk to you about,” Tony said, keeping his eyes on the fries that he'd been unable to finish. He took a sip of the water he’d been nursing and picked at the label when he set it down.

“Oh...oh yeah?” Peter asked.

“Look, about last night,” Tony said.

Peter set his cup on the table. “Mr. Stark-”

“Are you ever going to call me Tony?” he blurted out without really intending. 

Peter aborted the argument he was about to raise and stared at him with a squinted, puzzled expression.

“Do you want me to call you Tony?” Peter asked slowly, a strange, probing edge to his voice.

Tony paused, his mind spinning in a million directions.

“Sometimes.”

_And sometimes, in his dirtiest fantasies, Peter called him other things._

“Mr. Stark, I'm sorry for snapping at you last night. I was tired and--”

“I don't like Ryan,” Tony interrupted.

Pater paused, pressed his lips together and looked down at his hands.

“Mr. Stark, I don’t think it matters if you like him or not. I told you last night, I’m playing the hand I was dealt.”

“What does that even mean?” Tony asked, shaking his head.

Peter sighed and threw up his hands. “It means I can’t have what I want! I can’t have WHO I want. Ryan wants me, Mr. Stark. We have fun and if he’s a little selfish or whatever, so be it. At least he wants me!”

Tony frowned. “So…you’re settling? For that? And who says you can’t have what you want?”

“Pfft. Because I know,” Peter snapped. “He’s made it quite clear that he isn’t interested in me that way.”

Tony got to his feet to pace but then sat down on the sofa, unsure of what to do with his hands.

_Is it me? Am I really the one?_

“Peter, I know guys like Ryan. He's needy, greedy of your time and resentful of anyone who claims it. He's always going to put himself first. He’s lazy. He will rely on his father’s connections to get his everywhere in life. Basically, he’s the exact opposite of you,” Tony paused. “He doesn’t deserve to clean your test tubes, Peter.”

Peter started to say something, but Tony wasn’t done. “If it were just that, it would be enough. But I also know his father. I know the kind of man he is. He uses people to his own, twisted whims until he just uses them up. And from what I've heard, his boys don't fall from the tree. 

Tony sighed, raised his gaze to capture Peter's. Just for a moment, he allowed himself to get lost in their chocolate depths.

“Mr. Stark…”

“Kid, just...let me get this out, okay? Cause I'm only doing this once,” Tony said.

“With all due respect, Sir. I get your point. But don’t you think everyone deserves a chance to be better than their parents?”

Tony scrubbed his hands over his face. Peter had a point. So maybe that isn’t what this is all about anyway. Peter said he can’t have what he wants.

_What if I am what he wants? What if…_

“God, I’m fucking this up so bad,” Tony whispered and then looked up at Peter. “At your birthday party, you asked me if we would talk afterward,” he said softly. “What did you want to talk about Peter?”

“Mr. Stark, just…just forget I said anything, okay? It was…it was stupid, and I think I was drinking, Clint poured something into my drink when May wasn’t looking, and I just got caught up in…”

“Peter, I love you!” Tony shouted over Peter's rambling denials. When Peter fell silent Tony heaved a sigh and repeated himself softly. “I love you, Peter. I have for…I don’t even know.”

Tony watched Peter's brain switch off for a solid fifteen seconds. He sat there agape, silent, with vacant eyes until slowly the lights blinked on one by one.

“S-say that again,” Peter whispered.

“I am. Completely. Head over heels. In love. With. You, Peter Parker,” Tony enunciated, watching the myriad of emotions cross Peter’s face.

_Disbelief_

“I thought... when we never talked that you don't want…”

“That's on me. I... panicked,” Tony said. “I wanted to. Every time we spoke, I wanted to say something. Anything. I just…”

_Fear_

“And Pepper?”

Tony sighed. “She's the reason I finally found the balls to tell you.”

_Hope_

“So, she knows I…and you...”

“And all she wants is for us both to be happy.”

“Peter, I know you’re dating Ryan and if he's what you really want, I won't stand in your way. But if there’s any way I’m the one you really want …”

Peter launched himself at Tony, pushed him back into the sofa and straddled his thighs. Tony met his sparkling gaze when Peter held his face between his palms.

“I love you too, Tony,” Peter whispered fiercely. “I've only ever loved you.” Peter shook his head and shrugged. I was only with Ryan because I never thought you could ever see me as an equal. Someone you could rely on as a partner. I thought…I thought you’d always see me as a little boy.”

“Somewhere along the line I met the man you’d become,” Tony said. “And it took some eye-opening prodding from Pepper. But I got there. I realized that I was I’d fallen for you. That you were the perfect partner for me.”

Tony smiled and reached to caress Peter’s cheek. “You’re brilliant, beautiful, funny, kind and so damn pure. You make me want to be better, Peter. I can’t imagine spending the rest of life with anyone else.”

Peter smiled shyly. He glanced down at Tony’s lips and then back into his eyes. “So, does this mean that…can I…kiss you?”

_Wonder_

“I wish you would,” Tony said softly, settling his hands on Peter’s hips, thumbs caressing the bare strip of skin above his jeans. Peter drew a sharp breath and then breathed out a whispered “Oh,” before he bent to press his lips to Tony’s. 

Tony thought he’d move slowly, shyly. But Peter kissed him, hard and hungry, tongue pushing for entrance. Tony groaned and parted his lips, proud of Peter's boldness and eager to test his boundaries.

He twined his fingers in the curls at Peter’s nape and took control of the kiss, slanting his head to take it deeper. Peter moaned into his mouth, pressed his body closer. Tony could feel the hard press of Peter’s erection and he wanted to touch him, stroke him. But he didn’t want to take it too fast. He had no idea how far Peter had gone before and if it was up to him, they’d have a lifetime to explore each other. Peter pulled back to heave a breath and Tony took the opportunity to nuzzle his neck, suck open-mouthed kissed down to his collarbones and back up to give attention to the sensitive spot behind his ear.

“Oh my God, Tony don’t’ ever stop doing that,” Peter breathed.

“Never?” Tony asked and flicked the boy’s earlobe with his tongue before sucking it.

Peter chuckled. “Okay, maybe not ever. There’s like so many places I want you to touch me right now and so many places I want to touch you now that I finally can and I just…oh God…that feels so good.”

He pressed his forehead to Tony’s and took a few breaths before breaking out in a grin.

“I just totally gave my younger self a high five for making out with Iron Man,” Peter laughed and then shuddered when Tony traced his spine. “Tony, are you sure? Are you sure you really want me?”

“Oh...sweet boy,” Tony breathed. “I’ve never been surer of anything else in my entire life. I love you, Peter.”

Peter smiled. “Then, I…I’ve waited long enough, Tony.” Peter rolled his hips, pressed his erection against Tony’s belly. “If you…”

Tony slid his hands down to cup his ass. Peter gasped when Tony pulled him closer, rolled his hips to show Peter just how much he wanted him.

“Tony,” Peter moaned. “Please.” 

Tony chuckled and pulled back a little.

“I love how sensitive you are,” Tony said, nibbling Peter’s lip.

“Spidey senses. Everything is…Peter closed his eyes and leaned back when Tony started sucking kisses up his neck again. “Oh God.” he breathed.

Tony reveled in each twitch of hip and needy little noise. He'd known Peter was sensitive, but he hadn't thought to hope that he would be so responsive to touch. He couldn't wait to see just what that might mean.

“I've waited so long for you. No way I'm gonna let our first time be a hot and dirty rut on the sofa in the lab. What am I an animal?” Tony laughed in between kisses.

“Okay but…”

Tony smiled, quite aware of the hard press of Peter's cock against his own.

“But we can do better,” Tony said sucking Peter's bottom lip, nibbling just hard enough to elict another noise. “But listen, one rule if we’re gonna do this.”

“What's that?”

“No more really old movie references or old people jokes.”

Peter shook his head. “I make no promises. Besides…” Peter traced the lines on his face that had been creeping up while Tony wasn't paying attention. “You wouldn't be who I love if you were young-Tony. Also, I hear he was kind of a whore.”

Tony gasped in mock indignation and looked up to see Peter press a grin between his lips before he snorted, unable to contain the laughter. Tony tried to maintain his indignity before he couldn't take it anymore and erupted with laughter too.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I want you in my bed,” Tony said, once they'd calmed down. He touched a fingertip to Peter's lips, gently traced his mouth.

“Too bad Loki isn't here to teleport us,” Peter said before lapping Tony's finger with his tongue.

Tony shivered and Peter couldn’t help but be pleased with himself.

_I made Tony Stark shiver with pleasure._

“Okay, come on. Walk of shame time,” Tony said nudging Peter off his lap.

“I thought that happened after you had sex,” Peter said and hopped up, excited to see what would happen next.

“It happens before and after when you live with a bunch of smart asses.” Peter took Tony’s offered hand and they made a game of it, following Friday's instructions to avoid everyone between the lab and Tony's suite.

Peter’s heart pounded as they opened Tony's door and slammed it shut behind them.

“Success!” Tony grinned with a mischievous glint in his eye and then swopped Peter up in his arms.

Peter yelped and laughed as Tony stalked toward the bedroom door.

“Friday, lockdown. I don't wanna hear from anyone till were good and ready.”

“Got it, Boss.”

Peter had been in Tony's suite a million times. He'd even slept in Tony's bed from time to time when the nightmares got the best of him. But he was seeing these rooms in a whole new light. It was intimidating and exciting all at once.

Tony tossed him on the bed and Peter giggled when he bounced. But then suddenly Peter couldn't breathe because Tony climbed into bed, warm and solid on top of him, eyes dark and full of want. There was no mistaking this, no over thinking. Tony wanted him. And that filled Peter with a bubbling sense of joy he had never felt in his life. 

“Now. Where were you?” Tony tilted his head and then grinned. “Oh right, you were telling me you like me cause I'm old.”

Peter laughed and the nervous energy that had been building as they ninja'd their way down the hall dissipated, replaced with a comforting buzz of arousal. Tony would always make sure he was comfortable. And this would be no different.

“I was telling you that I love you and I don't care how old you are. I love these lines. They're all your laughter, all your worry over the people you care about, your late nights and stress,” Peter smiled. “I love all your parts, Tony. Even the broken ones.”

Eyes wet with tears, Tony touched his face.

“I can't believe I almost lost you,” Tony said. “And I'm sorry it took so long to--”

Peter kissed him. He was done talking, rehashing could have, almost might have been. Tony had saved him. And that was all that mattered. Peter smiled into the kiss, overcome with giddy pleasure. 

He's mine. All mine.

Peter rolled his hips, urging Tony away from the serious thoughts, putting the focus right where it should be. He'd been dreaming of this moment since… well… before Tony would be entirely comfortable knowing. And he wanted to enjoy each and every moment.

Peter reached for the hem of Tony's shirt and tugged it up. He wanted to feel Tony's skin on his. Tony chuckled and sat up on his knees. Peter watched, fascinated as Tony removed his shirt, revealing the arc reactor in the center of his chest. Tony carefully detached it and leaned over to slide it into a holding unit on his nightstand. In bed was the only time Tony removed the arc reactor and integrated nano housing unit. And even then, it was always close at hand. 

Tony turned his attention to Peter’s shirt next, pausing only when Peter reached up to touch the web of scars that scattered across his chest. Tony let him trace the lines and then took Peter’s hand, pressed his palm to the large graft of skin at the center. Peter had never really seen this up close since Tony usually had the arc reactor in place. Even on the nights Peter had snuck into Tony’s room after a nightmare, he’d never been able to see anything in the dark. Seeing it now made Tony's story all the more real for him.

Peter looked into Tony's eyes and smiled.

“Mine,” he said softly, shifting his hand to cover Tony's heart.

Tony smiled back, the ghost of relief in the upturn of his lips.

“All yours.”

“Good. Now get naked,” Peter said, enjoying Tony's laugh as they got rid of the rest of their clothes in an awkward tangle of kisses, limbs, and fabric.

Peter laid back and looked up at Tony, gaze devouring every gloriously bare inch of skin. Tony was solid, perfectly muscled with an erotic hint of feminine roundness to his hips, ass, and belly. Tony’s cock stood up from a well-groomed patch of dark hair, hard and fat, already dripping with need.

Peter made grabby hands, pulled Tony closer to touch him like he'd wanted to for so long.

Tony gasped when Peter wrapped his hand around his shaft, stroked his fingers up and down the length. Lips parted, Tony watched him through lust heavy lids.

“That's it,” he whispered. “Just like that. Nice and slow.”

Peter’s cock jumped with a spike of lust. Hearing Tony talk like that was the stuff of his wildest fantasies, dirty, in control.

Tony reached for Peter's cock and he couldn't help but compare himself to Tony. He was a little longer than Tony but not as wide. Tony's skin was olive, his blunt cockhead a dark dusky pink. Peter's was smooth, pale and pink at the tip. Peter's hair was fine and soft where Tony's was denser and wirier. Peter hadn't been with many people. His experience consisted mainly of quickies at parties using his hands and mouth, getting the same. Ryan had pushed for more and he'd tried. But it had been a disaster and Ryan had stopped asking. The truth was, Peter hadn't really wanted Ryan like that. He was clumsy and too focused on his own pleasure.

_But Tony..._

Peter sighed at the heaven of Tony's warm hand around him. He didn't want him to stop but Peter wanted more and there was no way he was gonna last too much longer.

“You think so loudly, Peter,” Tony said. “Let me take you out of your own head. Let me make you feel amazing.”

Peter whimpered, the growly-hot tone to Tony's voice made him weak with lust.

“Tell me what you like, Sweet Boy.”

Peter gasped and trembled at the endearment.

“I like it when you do that,” Peter whispered. “When you c-call me that.”

“You like it when I call you my Sweet Boy?”

“Yes.”

Tony wrapped his hand around Peter's and gently tugged it away from his cock. Peter looked up into his eyes.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

“I'm an old man, Peter,” Tony smiled. “I get once and done tonight. Your touch is amazing, but I don't want to come until you're completely fucked out,” Tony reassured him and continued his slow, maddening strokes.

“What else do you like, Peter?” Tony asked. He tightened his grip.

“Mr. Stark, please,” Peter groaned, rubbed his hands up Tony's thighs and squeezed.

Tony's breath hitched and he leaned down to feather kisses up Peter's neck. “Soon, baby. Tell me more.”

Peter caught his breath and tried to answer through the haze of need. “I like...I want your mouth on me. I want you to... god… I want you to fuck me, Tony.”

“Fuck, Peter. Have you--”

“Yeah...sorta. I tried but it was a mess and… I want you to. You'll make it good for me?”

“Oh…so good,” Tony said and then pressed his cock to Peter's and rocked his hips, the velvet soft skin slipping through their precome.

“Will you come for me, Sweet Boy?” Tony purred. “Come on my cock, let me feel you twitch and moan.”

“Yes...yes...please...Tony…”

Peter writhed, dug his fingers into Tony's hair and rutted shamelessly against his cock. It didn't take long, a few frenzied strokes and Peter erupted, slick and hot.

“That's it, Baby. Oh, Christ. You feel so good.”

Peter closed his eyes, awash in sensation, the warmth of Tony’s body, the scent of his aftershave. Too soon Tony pulled away. Peter whined and gripped his shoulders, but Tony chuckled when he slipped through Peter's grasp.

“Not going anywhere, Sweetheart. Just lie back and relax.”

“Mmhmm,” Peter sighed, euphoric when Tony licked up his length, sucking the come from his cock. Tony dropped little kitten licks around the tip and then drew him between his lips. Peter floated in the erotic intimacy of the act.

Tony nudged his thighs wider and Peter complied like a weightless rag doll. He spread himself for Tony, groaned when he felt a slick finger at his hole. He clenched down for just a second. Tony hummed around his hardening cock, circled Peter's entrance with a gentle caress. It took a moment for him to realize that Tony was using his come as lube. But when his brain made the connection Peter could have swallowed his own tongue.

“Oh, fuck, Tony, why is that so hot?” The rumble of Tony's laughter along his length made him smile.

Tony slowly worked him open using one finger, then another. Eventually, Tony retrieved the actual lube from his nightstand and continued his ministrations until Peter was a shuddering, whiney mess.

“Are you ready, Sweet Boy?

“Yes. Please, Mr. Stark, please.”

“Tell me what you want,” Tony said, pushing his knees back, stroking the head of his cock over Peter's needy hole.

“Your cock. Fill me up, Tony. Please.”

Tony reached for the condom he'd placed beside them. Peter watched as he rolled on, unable to hide the little pout that it was necessary.

“Soon enough,” Tony had whispered when he'd retrieved it. “We'll get tested and then we'll let Thor incinerate the box.”

Tony bent to kiss him, sucking and teasing as he rocked his hips, pushing the blunt head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. Peter grimaced and pushed back, needing more.

“Fuck me, Tony,” he breathed. “I need you.”

“Peter…” Tony thrust forward, and after several small pushes, rockets went off behind Peter's eyes.

“Oh my God, do that again,” Peter demanded.

Tony chuckled and complied, moving his hips slowly, stroking that amazing place inside him that he'd sort of felt when he used a toy. But this was different. This was springtime and Christmas and New Years condensed into explosions of pleasure erupting every time Tony pushed inside him.

“Tony. Oh my God. I'm gonna...I can’t...”

“Me too,” Tony grunted, breath hot against Peter's neck as he hissed, “Come with me, sweet boy.”

Peter gasped, body shaking as he clung to Tony and together, they fell apart in each other’s arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony opened his eyes and smiled into the dark. Peter lay sprawled across his chest, warm and comforting. Tony threaded his fingers through Peter's curls and sighed with contentment he never thought to find.

_After everything that happened._

“You think so loudly,” Peter murmured, echoing Tony's own words back at him.

“Sorry. I'll try and keep it down,” Tony said.

“Do that.”

Peter nuzzled his nose into Tony's chest and squeezed him. “I hope you don't have to go to the bathroom. Cause I'm not moving.”

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

They lay in silence for a moment before Peter broke it, a little trepidation creeping into his tone.

“Was that real? Like...you're not gonna take all that back and tell me I'm too young, are you?” Peter looked up into Tony's eyes, seeking reassurance.

Tony smiled and hugged him closer.

“No. It was real. And you just try and get rid of me. You have no idea what you signed up for, Peter.”

“Pfft. I know exactly who you are, Tony,” Peter smiled and cuddled him closer. “And I love every bit of you.”

Tony blinked back the tears that threatened to spill down his face and kissed Peter's head. “I love you too, Peter. Every bit. Well… some bits more than others.”

Peter poked him in the side and laughed.

“Wonder if everyone else knows,” Peter said.

“I'm sure they do. You are a very vocal lover, Mr. Parker.”

“Oh no. Sorry.”

“Don't be. I loved it. Besides, they'll need to know to find out who won the sex pool.”

Peter was silent a moment and then sat up on his elbow. “The what?”

“The sex pool. Yeah, it seems our teammates were betting on when we’d hook up.”

“Oh my god,” Peter covered his face with a pillow. “They're ridiculous.”

“Yeah, also, we have a ship name.”

“Please tell me it's not Peny or Toker,” Peter mumbled from under the pillow.

“Nope, it's Starker. Which sounds kind of badass, right?”

Peter peeked out from under the pillow. “Starker? Ok. I can live with that.”

Tony chuckled.

“So, is this what you had in mind when you asked to talk?” Tony asked.

“No. This exceeded all of my expectations,” Peter said. “And I have to give you credit for not going over the top and buying me something expensive. The burgers were a nice touch.”

“Yeah, look at me. Growth,” Tony grinned. And not a second later, a loud pop, boom sounded from outside.

Peter was up and across the room before Tony could pull his foot from his mouth.

“What the… fireworks?” Peter said as the sky exploded with color. Tony crawled from the bed and slipped into a pair of sweats. He brought Peter a pair too and opened the balcony door.

“I must have forgotten to cancel them,” Tony said with a shrug. “But it's the thought that counts right?”

Peter hopped into the sweats and walked onto the balcony, his face alight with color.

“Wow! Did you do this for me?” Peter slipped his hand into Tony's and squeezed. And suddenly Tony was very, very glad he'd forgotten to cancel.

They leaned against the railing to watch the show. Eventually, voices filled the courtyard below.

“Oh my God, Tony,” Peter said. Tony tore his gaze away from Peter's upturned face to see the special firework he'd ordered. Bursts of red and blue served as a backdrop for Tony's golden message. “I love you, Peter Parker.” It lit up the sky as the crowd below cheered and hurled demands that they kiss. Peter turned to Tony, grinning, tears in his eyes as the colors faded into the night.

“Might as well give the people what they want,” Peter said with a shrug and grasped Tony's shoulders to pull him in for a kiss. It was brief but just enough to whet Tony's appetite for a midnight snack.

_Speaking of which._

Tony stole another quick kiss and then leaned over the balcony.

“Thank you, thank you. The young prince and I shall now be returning to our chamber. But before we retire, who won the big money?”

The crowd burst into laughter and then shouted “May!” back at Tony.

“What?” Peter squeaked. “Oh my God, I have to move to Zimbabwe. Or wait. Do you think they'd let us live in Wakanda? I don't think May could find me there,” he muttered as Tony ushered him back inside.

Safely ensconced back under the covers, Peter cuddled up to Tony and kissed him softly.

“Thank you, Tony. I loved it.”

“It wasn't too extravagant?”

“It's what you do,” Peter shrugged. “As long as you know I would never, ever expect things from you, if you choose to spend your Scrooge McDuck levels of money of fireworks and fancy cars that help you feel like I'm safe, that's your business. I just wanna know when you're gonna take me swimming.”

“Swimming? The pools out there if you wanna go do a little skinny dipping.”

“No, I mean in your money vault.”

It took a beat to figure out what Peter was talking about but when he put it together, he poked to\he boy in the side. “So that's a no on the skinny dipping then?”

Peter yawned and stretched out beside Tony. “Maybe tomorrow. Tonight, I just wanna lay here with you.”

Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to Peter's temple.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for every single kudos and comment. It means so much!
> 
> Next up... Ryan...


	7. Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lokiismyfafouriteavenger for your betagoddess skills.

[](https://imgur.com/kZMDfKr)

Heaven. Tony must have died and gone to Heaven. Because that was truly the only way to explain the blissful wake-up call with which he'd been blessed. He'd spent the night with Peter in his arms, too happy to fall asleep. Tony had lain awake most of the night listening to Peter breathe. He hadn't wanted to wake the boy, but he couldn't keep from touching him, stroking the soft skin of his back, the plump curve of his ass. 

And now, as he was slowly roused from what had been the first blessedly dreamless sleep, he’d had in he couldn't remember how long, Tony moaned at the warm, sweet pull of heaven between his thighs. 

This can't be real. What if I open my eyes and it's all a dream? Peter's still gone and I…

Tony smiled and reached to run his fingers through Peter's soft curls. Suddenly desperate to see him, know for sure, Tony opened his eyes and drew a breath as the glorious sensation meshed with the beauty of the scene before him. Peter had thrown back the covers and was kneeling between Tony's parted thighs, eyes closed in blissful reverie. Peter slowly worked his mouth up and down Tony's length, hummed with each stroke. He flicked the tip of his clever tongue across the base of his head.

“Peter, look at me,” Tony breathed.

Peter met his gaze, eyes wide and watery as he swallowed Tony's cock. 

"God, you're beautiful," Tony whispered. "Where did you learn to suck cock like that?"

Peter started to pull off, but Tony stopped him. "No, fuck, don't stop. Don't tell me. I'd just want to make the guy disappear." 

Peter chuckled, and continued, evidently pleased with himself.

Tony watched Peter work his cock, lips stretched around his girth, just a little bit of drool on his chin. Tony groaned when Peter pulled back to suck little kisses down Tony's spit-shiny shaft. Peter bent down to nuzzle his balls before sucking one and then the other into his mouth.

"Fuck, yeah," Tony whispered as Peter slowly stroked him while lavishing attention further south. "So perfect."

Peter whimpered and shifted his position so he could rock his hips against the pillow which he’d been leaning on.

"You needy too, Baby?" Tony asked, thrilled to that just sucking him off had Peter hard.

Peter nodded; mouth full of cock again.

"Then come here, Sweet Boy. Let me take care of you."

Peter shook his head before pulling off Tony's cock. "I've been wanting to suck your dick for so long, Tony. Let me."

"It's cute that you think I'm so selfless as to not let you finish what you started," Tony smirked. "Turn your body around. Let me take care of you too."

When Peter realized what Tony was insinuating, the sweetest blush crept up his chest, neck, and cheeks. "You mean...you wanna…"

"Let you fuck my mouth, eat your sweet little ass? Yes. All of those things and more," Tony said with a wicked grin. "Maybe not all at this moment. But come on, trust me. You'll love this."

Tony guided him into position and hummed with appreciation when Peter bent eagerly back to his task.

"Fuck that's amazing," Tony said, about both the tight heat around his cock and the beautiful view with which he'd been rewarded. 

Peter's ass was spectacular, made all the more so all spread out for Tony. The morning sun streamed through the windows, illuminating the fine hairs on the back of Peter's muscled thighs. Tony stroked the soft skin there and then slid his palms over the soft curve of each ass cheek. He spread Peter open and hitched a breath when Peter moaned.

"Fuck, Sweetheart. This ass… how has no one worshiped this ass properly, hmm?"

Peter was still a little pink and puffy from the previous night's activities and Tony knew that Peter was too keyed up to let him indulge. But he couldn't help but lean in for a little taste. He stroked the flat of his tongue from Peter's perineum to his puffy hole. Peter squeaked and squirmed but didn't move away. Tony lapped gently around the swollen rim until Peter whined and rocked his hips, stroked his cock against Tony's chest.

"I'm sorry. I know. Come here, baby let me suck you," Tony cooed and pulled Peter's hips back so he could take the boy's cock between his lips. He made a mental note to spend time eating Peter out properly as soon as it was convenient. Right now, Peter was impatient with want.

Tony lapped the pre-come from Peter’s slit and reveled in the needy little noises he made. Tony took him deeper, swallowing around his shaft, swirling and flicking around the head with his tongue. He encouraged Peter to take control and when the boy found the rhythm, Tony let go. 

Filled with Peter, surrounded by the hot, sweet suction of his mouth, Tony closed his eyes and let the boy use him, fuck him, swallow him. He was completely consumed, heart racing as Peter deepened his thrusts. Tony couldn't help but thrust up into his greedy throat, trying not to overwhelm him. But Peter met him thrust for thrust until Tony could no longer hold back. Peter sped up and pushed them toward climax with each erratic thrust of his hips. And then suddenly they were there.

Bliss. The bitter, erotic taste of come, of Peter, on his tongue. The scent of him. Tony floated in the euphoria of afterglow. Peter had flopped, boneless and warm on top of him. Tony chuckled and nuzzled his face against Peter's softening cock as he traced patterns up and down the boy's spine until Peter shifted and turned so that he could curl up in Tony's arms.

Tony pressed a kiss to the top of his head and closed his eyes, breathed him in. He just couldn’t get enough.

Peter mumbled something but Tony couldn't understand.

"Mmm?"

"I love you, Tony," Peter repeated, a little louder but still slurry and heavy with sleep.

"I love you too, Sweetheart." Tony grinned and they drifted off together.

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter woke up to the heady aroma of Tony's aftershave. He rolled over and opened his eyes, blinking into the sunlit room only to find it empty. Sitting up to rub the sleep from his eyes, Peter smiled when he heard Tony humming softly to himself in the bathroom.

Peter didn't recognize the tune but when Tony started singing, the words were plain enough.

"If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time."

Peter grinned, golden warmth spreading from his chest and up to his cheeks as he listened to the words. Peter could hear the smile in Tony's voice and knew he'd put that song in Tony's heart. He crept out of bed, stretched and padded to the bathroom, acutely aware of the exquisite ache in his ass. He knew it wouldn’t stay that way for long. He healed too fast for that. But he couldn’t help but revel in the reminder that Tony had taken him.

Peter lingered in the doorway, smiled at the sight of Tony at the mirror, a fluffy towel wrapped around his hips. He had a shaving mirror pulled close and was sliding a straight razor along his skin to clean up the lines of his goatee as he continued the song.

"Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time."

Tony put the razor down and wiped his face. He inspected himself in the mirror and then pushed the shaving mirror to the side before turning to the sink.

"I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time."

Tony picked up his toothbrush and hummed quietly as he brushed, hips moving a little bit to the tune. When he was done brushing, Tony spit out the toothpaste, rinsed and belted out the final verse, voice reverberating beautifully in the bathroom acoustics.

"I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time.  
Whoa..oh oh oh oh…. For the longest time."

"Well you'll get no argument from me," Peter said when Tony was done.

Tony grinned over his shoulder.

"That's good. I told you last night, Parker. You can't get away from me that easily. Come here."

"I can't imagine why I'd want to be free of you if I get to wake up every morning to a song and dance," Peter said as he made his way across the room.

"There was no dancing," Tony said and then picked Peter up to sit him on the vanity.

“There was a little dancing.”  
Tony stepped between Peter's bare thighs and bent to kiss him. Peter blocked the kiss with his hand and shook his head.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet," he mumbled from behind his hand. 

Tony laughed. "I had my mouth on your ass this morning, Sweetheart. Do you really think a little morning breath is gonna keep me from kissing these lips?" Tony said, dismissing Peter's concern.

Tony kissed him, hard and hungry, the taste of spearmint toothpaste and coffee on his tongue. Peter sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, earning himself a little growl from deep in Tony's chest. He loved that, the little noises Tony made, the possessive way his hands held Peter's face as he deepened the kiss and took control.

Fuck, I love it when he takes control.

Sex with Tony had been everything and nothing like Peter had expected. He knew it would be hot. How could it not be? He’s Tony Stark. But he hasn't expected the way Tony tempered each scorching touch and word with something so sweet. He made Peter feel as though he was treasured and worshiped. Peter recalled the way Tony had talked to him, so dirty, hot, and sweet that he had to pull back to catch his breath.

"I'm not sure we're ever gonna leave these rooms today," Tony whispered as he wrapped his hand around Peter's already throbbing erection. Peter sucked in a breath and moaned as Tony gathered the pre-come from the tip and stroked circles at the base of his head. He pressed into the frenulum with quick, intense strokes until Peter was thrusting up into Tony's fist.

"Look at you, already so close," Tony said, leaving a trail of wet kisses along Peter's jaw. "You wanna come, baby?"

"Tony," Peter breathed and reached to put his arms around his neck. He pulled Tony closer, suddenly desperate for his kiss. Tony responded with a tender caress of his tongue across Peter's lips before he pushed between them to suck Peter's tongue in time with his strokes.

"Come for me, Sweet Boy," Tony whispered. "Let me watch you come apart."

"Yes...please…Fuck. Don't stop." Peter's voice broke as he came, squirting hot and messy up his chest and over Tony's hand.

“There you go, Sweetheart. God, you’re so pretty, so good.” Tony stroked him through the little aftershocks, kissed along his jaw. Peter rubbed his face against Tony's as the tension left his body and he slumped against his chest. Tony stroked his back and peppered soft kisses over his shoulder.

Tony chuckled and wiped his hand on his towel before swooping Peter into his arms.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

Tony drew him a bath, complete with oil and the jets on high. Peter sighed as he sunk into the warm water. He marveled at the pleasure of being completely submerged. His bathtub at the apartment was tiny in comparison. He closed his eyes and groaned as the jets massaged his muscles. Tony planted a kiss on his forehead and Peter looked up to find him staring longingly at the bath.

Or maybe what’s in it?

"Aren't you going to join me?"

"There is nothing I would like more. But I have a video conference in fifteen minutes. After that, I'll be free all day. What's on your agenda?"

"Hmmm…" Peter was having trouble remembering anything beyond his want for Tony. Now that they had finally opened up to each other, Peter just wanted to make up for lost time.

"Well, staying in bed with you all day sounds nice. But I'm pretty sure I have training." Peter took Tony's hand and tugged him closer. He couldn't get enough of that mouth.

Tony chuckled and kissed him slow and sweet, tongue teasing the tip of Peter’s for a moment before tangling. 

"I just can't get enough of you," Tony whispered when he drew back for air. He pressed his forehead against Peter's. "Friday, what's on Peter's agenda today?"

“Peter is scheduled for combat training with Steve at 10:00 A.M. and lab with Bruce at 1:00 P.M.”

"Perfect. Mark him off for the rest of the day after 2:00. He's on vacation."

"Will do, Boss."

Peter grinned up at Tony. "You're such a hard ass. How will I ever keep up with the grueling pace of this training program you’ve devised?"

Tony laughed. "You have a smart mouth, Parker. I’m declaring today an Avengers holiday. "Friday, wipe everyone's schedules if it's less than priority 3 and book the pool. We're having a picnic. Invite everyone."

"On it. Shall I institute picnic protocol?"

"You know it."

“Tony, you can’t just do that.” Peter raised his eyebrows. "Picnic protocol?"

“Of course I can, I’m me,” Tony said. "Picnic protocol is when she sends an intern out to set up the party space with all the ingredients we need to grill and informs our guests that if they want to make something they can. Otherwise, said intern gathers all the fixings and drinks. For instance, I happen to know that you love mac n cheese. So, after my meeting, while you're getting your ass handed to you by Steve and cooking up things in the lab with Bruce, I'm gonna make you the most amazing mac n cheese you've ever had."

“You’re ridiculous,” Peter grinned. He should be used to Tony and the way he operated by now. He just...decided things and poof, they happened. Want a car, poof...demand an instapicnic… poof...it happens.

“I can go set up…”

“Sweetheart, that’s why I have interns. Paid interns mind you. Look at it as said intern is putting food on their table by putting food on ours.”

“Fine, okay,” Peter said, shaking his head. Tony had always been indulgent and protective. But Peter suspected it was about to get worse with them being in a relationship. Although really...was that a bad thing? Tony made him feel like the most important thing in the world. He just hoped he'd be able to do the same. He didn't have much. He couldn’t afford to pamper Tony. But. What could you buy for the billionaire who had everything? And he'd be away at school. Tony said he wanted him to have the college experience. But now that they were together, Peter wanted to be with Tony every weekend. He wondered how Tony would respond to that. 

"Gotta go, Sweetheart. Enjoy your soak. Friday, give Peter a fifteen-minute warning to get out the tub please," he said with a warm smile.

"Will do."

"Thanks, Tony," Peter said with a grin, watching Tony leave the bathroom, gaze sweeping up from his muscular calves and back. Tony tossed a cheeky smirk over his shoulder before dropping his towel. He bent over to pick it up, giving Peter a little show.

"Remember what you said about ever leaving your rooms?" Peter warned. "I am fully capable of making sure that happens."

"Just a little wardrobe malfunction," Tony said with a wink. He threw the towel in the hamper and left the bathroom, humming the tune he’d been singing earlier.

Peter couldn't stop smiling. He closed his eyes and slipped below the surface of the water, holding his breath like he did when he was little. When his lungs burned with the need for oxygen, he burst from the surface and sucked in a breath, laughing at himself.

He was overwhelmed with happiness. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect Tony to... well he supposed they were dating. His grin faded just a little when he remembered Ryan.

“Fuck,” he said under his breath. He considered calling him. But Peter wasn’t that guy. Ryan deserved a face to face. He’d cheated on Ryan... and that fact should bother him more than it didn’t. Tony was… he was Tony, he was everything. Peter regretted nothing except getting involved with Ryan in the first place.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He tried to get comfortable but found he was too restless to luxuriate in the bath. He wanted to start his day because the sooner he started, the sooner he could see Tony. So, he scrubbed himself with the washcloth Tony had set out for him and rinsed off with the retractable hose. The bathtub was still slippery with bath oil. He rinsed it out as best he could, but he could still see how slick the surface was.

"Friday. What do I do with the tub?"

"It's alright, Peter someone comes in to clean," she responded.

Peter frowned. Something else he wasn't used to. He and May cleaned their apartment. He knew Tony had a cleaning service. They cleaned his own rooms. He also knew that everyone who worked at the compound was vetted through security and required to sign NDAs. But the thought of someone cleaning up the sheets after he and Tony had completely wrecked them made Peter want to do it himself. Then he imagined someone coming in while he was still in the room and his heart started to pound.

"Um...when do they… when are they coming to clean?" He asked Friday.

"Not till the room is empty. I will notify the cleaning administrator and they clean while you're out," Friday explained.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah, that works," he said -- relieved.

He used the new toothbrush Tony set out for him, pleased that Tony had thought to give him one, and finger combed his curls into submission with a little dollop of hair gel from Tony's little army of hair products.

Peter had left his suit in Tony's living room. He retrieved it and quickly slipped it on over the boxers he'd worn after his shower the day before. There was no sense in going to his own room to get clean boxers when he was just going to sweat them up. Peter looked around the room before he left and then turned to the door, remembering the crowd of people who had been in the courtyard to witness the fireworks.

The memory of their kiss on the balcony filled Peter with warmth and he walked out the door grinning to himself like an idiot.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony arrived at the pool to find Bucky and Steve blowing up rafts and Natasha already floating on one. The pool was indoor with retractable walls and ceiling. It was warm for the time of year, so they had retracted the ceiling to let the sunshine in. 

Natasha was in a red and white halter bikini with a high waist and low neckline and the boys were both in simple swimming trunks - black and white for Bucky and tropical pattern for Steve. Tony had been bisexual for as long as he could remember. He appreciated beauty in all its forms, and he had to admit the three of them made for a delicious snack.

That thought made him wonder about Peter.

Had he been with a woman? 

Tony knew that he’d gone on a few dates in high school. He and his friend MJ had dated briefly. But Tony was fairly certain that he hadn’t gone far. He wondered whether Peter would want to experience that before he settled down.

Tony could be jealous. He had certainly been jealous of Ryan. But Tony was in this with Peter for the long haul and was very aware that Peter hadn’t really had time to experiment. Would he want to? Tony had to admit that he didn’t think he could deny him anything. If Peter wanted it, Tony would make sure it happened.

Getting a little ahead of yourself, Tony.

Tony shook himself from the wayward train of thought. “Anyone else coming?” he asked, slotting his pan of mac n cheese into the warmer that also held Clint’s famous smoky bacon baked beans and some corn on the cob.

“Everyone as far as I know,” Steve said between breaths. “T’Challa and Shuri are here too. Happy coincidence, they were coming for a meeting with Furry.”

“What about Carol?” Natasha asked.

“Ah yeah, I wasn’t able to reach her,” Steve said. “But I left a message.”

“Cool,” Tony said and reached into a cooler to grab a beer. He took up residence in one of the chaise lounges and watched the men work.

“So, is this Avenger’s Holiday in honor of you finally making an honest man out of my boy?” Bucky asked.

“My boy. And no, we’re still living in sin,” Tony said with a grin. “We’re celebrating the sin.”

Natasha laughed and held up her drink to Tony in mock salute. “I’m happy for you, Tony,” she said. “But I don’t think I have to tell you that if you hurt him --”

“You’ll teach me a thing or two about Russian justice?” Tony said. “I appreciate you looking after Peter, Nat. But trust me. I went to too much trouble to get the kid back. He’s it for me.”

Steve smiled to himself, but Tony saw it. Had he impressed Captain America?

Will wonders never cease.

“Well for what it’s worth, Tony. I am very pleased for you both.”

Tony jumped when someone spoke beside him. He turned to find Loki stretched out on the lounge chair beside him in the tiniest swim trunks ever. They were burgundy with a white waistband and stripe up the side.

“Jesus Loki, I have a heart condition,” Tony said.

“The shrapnel was removed. Besides, your heart beats just fine, Stark.” Loki said, dismissing Tony’s concern. He sipped from a small pewter goblet and lowered a pair of sunglasses as he turned his face to the sun.

“Aren’t you afraid you’re going to ruin that whole, child of the night vibe you have going for you?” Clint asked, coming toward them from the locker room.

“I have a sun protection spell,” Loki said.

“That’s cheating. When you're in the sun you should smell like coconut like the rest of us.”

“It is not cheating. I use my skills to my advantage. Your Midgardian sunblock wears away and leaves you with red splotches. My spell is all-encompassing and does not cease to work until I dispel it. My way is far superior. Besides, I prefer my drinks to smell like coconut, not my skin.”

“Speaking of which,” Clint said and pulled a blender from a box below the drink table with a grin. “Who wants a Pina Colada?”

All assembled raised their hand and Clint got to work.

As 2:00 approached, people began to arrive. There were clusters of Avengers and staff mingling, a game of volleyball had broken out in the pool. Tony watched, intrigued by Bucky’s arm.

“Awesome isn’t it?’ Shuri said beside him. 

“Nanotech?” Tony asked.

Shuri nodded. “We just upgraded him, and it seems to be working great. Waterproof, of course.”

“Of course,” Tony said. “Your work is spectacular, Shuri. I’m looking forward to more collaboration.”

“You’re welcome, anytime. Tony. Perhaps you could come to Wakanda and bring your new boyfriend,” she elbowed him in the side with a little wink. “Perhaps a little vacation, a little science?”

Tony smiled. “Peter would love that.”

“Peter would so love that,” Peter said, appearing at Tony’s side. “Shuri!” he exclaimed.

“Peter!”

They performed some complicated handshake that ended in finger sparkles and then hugged.

“I heard about the fireworks when I arrived,” she said. “It is all anyone is talking about. I am happy for you two,” she said and then let him go.

Tony was pleased to see the grin on Peter’s face. Even more pleased when Peter slid himself in next to Tony on the lounge. He’d wondered if Peter would be shy about public displays of affection. 

Clearly not. 

Tony hugged him close, pressed a kiss to his temple. “All done sciencing? Where’s Brucie?”

Peter chuckled. “He’s getting his trunks. “You know he hates it when you call him that.”

“He loves it. Don’t let him fool you,” Tony said.

“Burgers are up!” Natasha yelled over the crowd from the outdoor kitchen grill just outside the pool enclosure. She and Steve took turns at the grill, each of them thinking their skills superior. Tony didn't care who cooked his burger, as long as it wasn’t mooing.

Peter tugged at Tony’s hand. “Come on. I was promised homemade mac n cheese,” he said.

“And so, you shall have it,” Tony said, getting up to follow Peter to the food, admiring the boy’s body as they walked. He’d chosen a pair of simple pair of grey trunks with a pattern of tiny sharks.

“Shuri, have you ever had mac n cheese before? Do they have that in Wakanda?” Peter asked Shuri who had followed behind them.

“Of course. I get cases of the blue box sent to me every month in my amazon order,” she said with a grin.

Tony scoffed. “You may be slightly superior in your nanotech advancements, Princess Wizard, But, I guaranty, this will blow away all your mac n cheese expectations. Your inferior blue box will cease to appease you.”

“Princess Wizard?” Peter glanced over his shoulder.

“Yeah…Mr. Wizard.” They both looked at Tony with blank expressions. “From television?”

Peter shook his head. “No idea.”

Tony sighed. “Never mind. Eat your mac n cheese,” he said and couldn’t help but smile when they both grinned and grabbed plates.

Tony followed after them, piling food on his own plate as they chattered. Tony smiled to himself, enjoying the thoroughly happy tone in Peter’s voice. They found a seat at one of the picnic tables set up in the lawn where Thor, Loki, and Bruce, who were discussing the progress they were making with New Asgard.

“OMG, Tony, I defer to your superior mac n cheese,” Shuri said, with a hand over her mouth. “This is delicious.”

“You made this yourself?” Peter said.

“Of course,” Tony scoffed.

“Go tell everyone it’s tainted and let me take it back to school. This is too good to share,” Peter said, talking around a mouthful.

“I’m way ahead of you, Underoos. There are several to-go packages for you in the freezer,” Tony said, reaching out to run his fingers through Peter’s curls.

“But, there’s a whole pan in there,” Peter pointed at the buffet tables with a wide grin.

“You’ll have to fight me for it, Peter,” Shuri

Peter opened his mouth, ostensibly to defend his goodies when a swirling gold disk appeared in the yard. It widened until Stephen Strange and Wong walked through it. Strange immediately saw Tony and waved as he approached. 

Tony had to admit to some amusement. He’d spent some time with Strange, both in battle and since their victory over Thanos and he’d never seen the man look anything but completely put together, ready to battle the mystical and mundane. Today, his hair was picture perfect, slicked back in its usual style. But, instead of his usual “Master of the Mystical Arts”, he’d come ready for the pool in a pair of blue trunks that came to just above his knees. He was shirtless, the Eye of Agamotto around his neck and a towel tucked under one arm. 

"Thanks for the invitation, Stark," he said with a smile and then looked at Peter. "I hear congratulations are in order."

Wong stepped forward with a friendly grin, clad in red swimming trunks, a golden dragon down one leg, white t-shirt, and a fluorescent pink inner tube that looked like a frosted doughnut.

"To help you celebrate," Wong said and handed Peter a gift wrapped in Spiderman paper.

"Oh, Wong. You didn't have to get us anything. We're not getting married or anything.”

"Not yet, anyway. But don't worry, we'll let you know where we're registered," Tony said.

Peter shot Tony an incredulous look at which Tony grinned and said, "Open the wrapping, Sweetheart. You know I love gifts."

"Oh, y-yeah," Peter stuttered and turned his attention back to the box. “Look, it’s Spider-Man wrapping paper!”

Tony smiled. It took very little to please Peter. And he was endlessly amused that the people had fallen so in love with Spider-Man that they put his image on things like wrapping paper and coffee mugs. Tony looked at Strange to offer him a smile of thanks and Strange smiled back with a shrug. The truth, although Strange wouldn’t admit it, he was just as taken by Peter as everyone else.

“We found this in a little shop in Japan and thought you’d be amused,” Wong said.

Peter’s face lit up when he pulled back the tissue paper. “Oh my God,” Peter said and pulled what looked like a picture frame from the box and then turned it around. “It’s us!”

It was a painting of them, as Iron Man and Spider-Man, captured from behind. They were sitting on the edge of a tall building, looking at a sunset over the New York skyline together. Spider-Man’s head was resting on Iron Man’s shoulder and beneath it was black Japanese characters.

“What does this say?” Peter asked.

“It says, A Break Well Earned,” Strange said with a soft smile. “We’ve seen a lot of artwork and murals across the world in dedication the Avengers saving the world from Thanos. But when we saw this, we kept it aside until the two of you figured yourselves out.”

Peter stood up and before Strange could protest, his arms were full of Peter. He patted Peter’s back and grunted when Peter squeezed too hard.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I got carried away. Thank you, Doctor. I love it,” Peter said and then treated Wong to a similar hug, making sure not to squeeze too hard this time.

“You’re very welcome, Peter,” Wong said.

Tony picked up the painting and smiled, blinking back tears. He loved it. He wondered where Peter would want to hang it. Probably not in his dorm room. Would he hang it in his own room at his apartment in Queens, his room at the compound? Or maybe in Tony’s room?

Peter had many spaces to call his own. Was it too early to find a space that was theirs? Tony bit his lip as he considered the options available.

“Do you like it?” Peter asked as he slid his arm around Tony’s shoulder.

“Of course, it’s you and me.” Tony squeezed Peter to his side. “I’ll take it inside to your room and you can decide where to hang it later, okay?”

“Peter!”

Peter’s head whipped up at the sound of his Aunt’s voice.

“May? Tony, did you…”

“It’s an Avengers Holliday,” Tony shrugged. “May is an honorary Avenger.”

Peter kissed him hard on the lips and took off across the lawn to greet his aunt. Tony grinned as he spun her around while she laughed. They shared a hug and then Peter offered his arm to escort her to the party.

“May, I’m glad you could come,” Tony said, offering her his hand. She handed Peter the enormous watermelon she’d been carrying and hugged Tony instead.

“Welcome to the family, Tony,” she said and squeezed him tight.

“Thanks, May. No shovel talk?”

She huffed and looked at Peter with tears in her eyes as she ruffled his hair. “No. You fought hard to get this boy back. I know how much you love him,” she said and then grinned. “So, who do I speak to, to collect my winnings?”

Peter groaned and put his face in his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~

“You sure you have everything?” May asked the following morning. They were gathered around Peter’s car and a long black Limo after breakfast. May had driven the car up the day before with Tony’s promise to send her home with Happy.

Peter hugged May. “I do. I’m glad I got the chance to see you, May.”

“Me too, Baby. Thanks for inviting me, Tony,’ she said.

“My pleasure. You’re welcome here, anytime.”

She gave each of them red lipstick-kissed cheek and then stepped into the limo.

“Take care of my Aunt, Happy,” Peter said.

“Of course,” Happy said and closed the door with a bright smile at May. Then he turned to Tony. “You sure you don’t need a ride, Boss?”

“My meeting was canceled. I thought I’d spend the day in the lab. Here, give this to Pepper,” he said and handed Happy a small cooler.”

“Mac n cheese?” Happy asked.

“She couldn’t made it yesterday…so, I promised.”

“All right,” he said. “Be safe, kid.”

Peter frowned and watched Happy walk around the car to get in the driver’s seat. May waived through the open sunroof as they drove off.

“What was that?” Peter asked.

“What was what? I have a cooler for you too” Tony turned with a smile to wipe at Peter’s face. Tony was still in his pajamas, coffee cup in one hand. 

“Happy. He was smiling.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“It was Happy. And he was smiling at my Aunt.”

“Did she smile back?”

“I couldn’t see her face.”

Tony chuckled. “Probably indigestion. I wouldn’t worry about it.” He took Peter’s face in his hands. “What time’s your class?” he asked and then kissed him softly.

“Afternoon,” Peter said, eyes closed, lips brushing sweetly across Tony’s. He would never get used this, the closeness, the way Tony kinda melted into him. He had always thought that if they were together it would be him melting, him staring at Tony like he hung the moon. But it was Tony too. Since the night before it felt like Tony had decimated the wall that he’d had up between them. He was affectionate and adorable and more than Peter could ask for.

“Then I suppose you better go. We lingered too long in bed this morning,” Tony said after glancing at his watch.

Peter sighed and slipped his hands under the hem of Tony’s shirt. He pressed his cheek to Tony’s chest and closed his eyes when Tony’s arms came around him.

“I have to tell Ryan,” Peter said. He didn’t really want to spoil the mood. But Tony needed to know what was going on. He didn’t want any questions or misunderstandings between them.

“You wanted to tell him to his face.” It wasn’t a question. Tony knew what kind of person he was. “I think that’s admirable.”

“Thank you. I just wanted you to know. So we were on the same page.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that. Will you call me after it goes down?” Tony scrubbed his fingers through Peter’s hair.

Peter smiled but hid it in Tony’s chest? “Yes. It will be tonight probably. That okay?”

“You know me, Sweet Boy. I only sleep well when you’re here.”

Peter looked up at Tony. “Maybe we can work on that? Talk before bed? You need sleep, Tony.”

“Okay. Whatever you want to try.” Tony smiled down at him and Peter felt his chest swell.

“All right. Off you go before I keep you here forever.” Tony kissed him, sweet at first and then harder, licking at the seam of Peter’s lips. Peter opened for him, tongue dragging lazily along Tony’s until he drew back to suck Peter’s bottom lip.

“I don’t want to interrupt, but you have several people here who woke up too fucking early to watch the two of you make out. They want to say goodbye to Peter too.”

Peter turned to find Clint leaning out the main entrance door with a wide grin.

‘Sorry! We didn’t realize you were there,” Peter said, as the double doors burst open.

“I did. I just didn’t care,” Tony shrugged.

Peter shook his head and welcomed hugs and handshakes from everyone before Tony waved them away like flies.

“Bye!” Peter waived as he got into the car.

“When will you be back? Tony asked.

“I think the schedule says every two weeks,” Peter said.

“Hmm. Okay. Who made that stupid schedule?”

“You did.” Peter laughed, happy to know that Tony would miss him. 

“Right. Well, that was Pre-Relationship Tony. He’s an asshole, who has no idea what Relationship Tony needs. So, maybe we can renegotiate? Relationship Tony is a greedy bastard who needs you all to himself more often than every two weeks.”

Peter grabbed Tony’s t-shirt and pulled him in for a quick, smacking kiss.

“We can renegotiate all you want, Tony.”

Tony smiled and planted more kiss on his cheek. “I love you,” he said.

Peter grinned back. “Love you too.”

Tony stepped back and patted the car. Peter waved at everyone again and pulled out of the driveway loop and onto the long drive to the main road.

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter opened his door and was relieved to find the room empty. It had been a long day, but the weekend had made everything worth it. He set his duffle bag in front of his desk, promising himself that he would deal with it in the morning. He’d left the Doctor and Wong’s gift with Tony. He didn’t want it to get ruined in a dorm room. So, mainly he just had some clothes and toiletries. But he had other things to think about for now.

He hadn’t heard from Ryan since they’d parted ways on Friday. But Ryan knew that Peter wouldn’t have time until now anyway. So, he fished out his phone and smiled when he saw the text from Tony and the picture that accompanied it. It was Tony’s view from his place in bed.

Tony: Wish you were here.

Peter: Look at you. In bed before 10. 

Tony: Someone told me I should get more sleep. So, here I am. 

Tony: Did you do the deed?

Peter: Not yet. I stayed behind to work on a project and just got in.

Tony: Then you should sleep too. Do it tomorrow.

Peter: Naa. I’d prefer to get it over with. I’d like to be free and clear to enjoy this. ;)

Tony: I’ll be here. Watching Nailed It on Netflix and laughing at the stupid people.

Peter smiled and tapped Ryan’s name to pull up his conversation.

Peter: I’m back and done with class. Can we talk?

He put his phone down and waited. Ryan wasn’t the type to sit by the phone. He closed his eyes and let the memories of the weekend wash over him.

_Tony loves me._

It seemed like a miracle. He never dreamed they’d get there, that Mr. Stark - Tony would be so open. But he was all that and more.

Peter’s phone chimed and he sighed, ready to jump the final hurdle.

He tapped the phone to open it and gaped at the photos on the screen. He sat up and stared, stomach in his throat.

_How...how did he get these?_

Loki’s banner with the spiderweb, the fireworks as they spelled out “I love you, Peter Parker.”. And the most damning of all was the last photo. It was Peter running down the sidewalk from the gym to meet Tony in the lab, Spider-Man suit thrown haphazardly over his shoulder.

Ryan - Sure thing, Spider-Man. Just let me know when you’re ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting and kudosing. It means the world to hear how you're feeling.


	8. Fools Rush In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing Beta Goddesses - LokiismyfavouriteAvenger & Dawn. <3

[](https://imgur.com/kZMDfKr)

Anytime You Want It to Stop  
Chapter – 8 - Fools Rush In

 

Tony woke with a start, disoriented for a moment. He blinked at the television, the slow-mo Netflix screen saver, and reached out until he remembered that Peter had gone back to school.

"Fri, what time is it?" he asked, searching the sheets for his phone. 

"One fifty-six A.M," she said.

Tony frowned as he found his phone and pressed a finger to the screen to open it. The last thing he'd accessed had been his conversation with Peter and it opened to his message app. He scanned the screen, stomach uneasy when he saw that no new texts had come in.

Tony tapped a message, slightly concerned that he hadn't heard anything from the boy.

Me: Hey, sweet boy. Everything alright? Ryan didn't give you any trouble, did he?

"Friday, turn on the lights, 20% and turn off the television," Tony said.

She did as Tony asked, and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before padding into the bathroom.

He could have fallen asleep. Or maybe Ryan was a crier. Or maybe he got tangled up in some Spiderman stuff.

"Friday, is Karen online?"

"No, Boss. Karen has been offline since Peter completed training yesterday," Friday answered.

Tony took care of business, washed his hands and stood in front of the mirror frowning at himself.

It wasn't like Peter to let things hang like this. He would have texted to at least say it was done and he was going to sleep.

Restless and worried, Tony moved back into the bedroom to check his phone.

_Nothing._

He tapped the button to place a call to the boy and waited through several rings before his voice mail picked up.

"Hey, Pete. I know it's late, but I haven't heard from you and got a little worried. Call me when you get this."

_He's fine. I'm sure he's fine._

He didn't want to blow this out of proportion. He didn't want to be that guy, that boyfriend. But deep down in his gut, he felt like something was wrong.

"Friday, can you c--"

"Boss, Loki is at the door."

"Loki? Um. Let him--," Tony said.

Before he could finish his sentence, Loki appeared at his side in full battle armor.

"Where is Peter?" Loki spat.

Tony frowned. "At school. You were there to see him off this morning. Lokes. Also, why are we going to war? What's up?"

"He is most certainly not in his dormitory. Therefore, you must use your machines to find him immediately."

Tony's stomach clenched with dread. "You were in his dorm room? Loki, what the fuck is going on?"

"There is something wrong with Peter. Cara came to me--"

"Peter? Wait, who's Cara? Loki, what happened?"

"I gifted Cara to Peter when he began his journey to higher education. She is a Sylvan Nymph. They are native to the planet of Mycathia and renowned for their loyalty in service. They quite literally live to serve. I won her in a high stakes game of Beruen and rescued her from a rather brutal owner. I sent her to Peter to care for him, knowing that where our little spider goes, trouble seems to follow."

"Loki, I appreciate a good backstory as much as anyone but if you don't get to the point, I'm calling Bruce."

Loki gulped, eyes shifting as though he expected Hulk to smash right through the door before turning back to Tony.

"You asked me who Cara was," Loki whispered, glaring as though Tony had betrayed him and then waved the matter away with his hand. "Regardless, she came to me a few moments ago. She was concerned that Peter had not returned home. He left his room several hours ago and seemed very upset."

"He texted me before 10 to let me know he'd been working on a project and was going to call the guy he was sort of dating to break it off since…"

"Yes," Lok interrupted. "She had gathered that. But she said Peter received a message from this Neanderthal that appeared to upset him. She said that upon reading this message he said, and I quote, "No, no, no. Tony's gonna kill me. Not now. Why now?" And then he left. I, of course, traveled there as soon as Cara explained what happened. Peter was nowhere to be found. And there was no trace or clue as to where he might have gone."

Tony frowned. "Something's wrong."

"Have I not already said as much?" Loki said and pulled a knife out of thin air. He twirled it with a manic grin. "Now, please, have your machine locate him immediately. Call your armor and let us dispatch with this worm."

Tony glanced at the nano housing unit sitting on his bedside table as he paced, wringing his hands as he considered their options.

Just as Tony was ready to reach for the housing unit, his phone rang.

"Peter is calling, shall I patch it through?" Friday said. 

"Yes!" Tony and Loki said in unison, holding their breath until Peter's voice sounded through the speakers.

"Tony?"

_Thank god._

"Yes! Peter, are you okay?"

Loki began to speak but Tony held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry Tony. I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm fine. It just went...a little south with Ryan. But it's done."

Tony signed in relief, but he couldn't help but wonder about what Cara had said.

_Why did he think I'd be upset?_

"What exactly does a little south mean?” Tony asked.

Before Peter could answer, Loki interrupted. 

"Peter, are you certain you are okay?" Loki demanded. “Did this boy hurt you?”

“Yeah so, Pete, Loki is here in my room dressed in full battle armor because Cara told him you seemed upset. Anything going on you want to tell us about?"

"Oh, uh, Loki's there? H-hi, Loki," Peter said. "Um, yeah, m fine. Ryan was upset. Pissed even. And he yelled at me but...he knows. And we...we're done."

_He yelled at Peter?_

Tony drew a breath to fuel the tirade that was bubbling to the surface when Peter yawned. Suddenly Tony's resolve softened a bit. The boy had been awake for too long and he needed to sleep. Maybe he would provide more details in the morning.

"Pete you sound exhausted,” he said softly. “Go to sleep and we can talk tomorrow, okay?"

Loki scowled and began to speak but Tony raised his hand again to silence him. Loki rolled his eyes but spoke in a more relaxed tone. 

"Yes, Peter. Tony is correct. You need your rest," Loki said and raised an eyebrow at Tony as though asking if that had been appropriate.

Tony nodded.

"Okay. Y-yea. You're right. I could sleep," Peter said and yawned again. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys. Lo, I'll talk to Cara and let her know I'm okay." He paused for a moment and then said, "I love you, Tony," with such emotion that a lump formed in Tony's throat.

He swallowed and frowned. "I love you too, sweet boy. Goodnight."

"Night, Lo."

"Sleep well, Peter," Loki said.

When the call disconnected Loki whirled at Tony. "Please do not tell me you are so besotted that you actually believe his story?"

"Are you kidding me? That kid is a lot of awesome things. But a liar is not one of them. There's something going on. And I guarantee you it's Ryan. Something happened."

"Precisely!" Loki said watching Tony pace, clearly frustrated by his lack of action. "So, as I said, summon your armor and let us put an end to him," Loki grinned.

"Lokes, as much as I appreciate the sentiment, we can't just kill the kid.

_As much as I'd like to,_ he added silently to himself.

"Why is it always laws and rules with you Midgardians?" Loki mumbled with a grimace but returned his knife to wherever it was he kept them and sat down on the corner of Tony's bed.

"Then what do you propose?" he asked with a sigh.

Tony bit his lip and paced a moment before turning back to Loki. "We're gonna ask your little nymph to keep an eye on him. And give him a little space," he said.

Loki started to speak but Tony put his hand over Loki's mouth, pushing his face into an awkward smudge. 

"Shush! Seriously do you ever stop talking?"

Loki glared at him, scandalized.

"Yes, I know, how dare I... you’re a god...blah blah. Listen. I'm walking a line here. Peter and I just got together. I can't betray his trust because I suspect that things didn't go as smoothly as he let on. And we can't go around killing his ex-boyfriend just in case."

Loki rolled his eyes but shrugged in agreement, so Tony removed his hand.

"Look, I'll talk to him tomorrow and see if I can't get him to open up a bit."

"And if he remains closed?"

"If we have reason to believe that Ryan has hurt him in any way, then we'll deal with it."

"And by deal with it, you mean?" Loki raised a speculative eyebrow.

Tony shrugged. "I guess that will depend on Ryan," he said. "For now, just get some sleep, Loki. And... thanks. I... I appreciate you looking out for Peter."

Loki's expression shifted from of gleeful menace, to outrage, disappointment and then to something Tony had never seen Loki wear before. He looked almost like a proud parent, with soft eyes and a pleased smile.

"He is a very special boy, Tony," Loki said. "If I am honest, I have never had many friends. Sure, many have sought me out because I am a prince, or Thor's brother, or for my talents. But it seemed that it was always for what I could give them. Peter, when he came back, he sought me out because he was genuinely interested in knowing me, despite my somewhat sordid history. And I am certain, despite warnings from others. Peter befriended me at a time when I needed him most; he helped me open up to the rest of this motley crew as well," Loki shrugged. "Truly, I would wage war against anyone who thought to hurt the boy, Tony. So, in that, we are most certainly agreed. If you have need, please call on me. And I believe you will find the rest of the Avengers feel much the same."

Loki gave him a lopsided grin and looked away as though realizing just how much he'd revealed of himself.

"You're right, Lokes. He is special. And I'm...I'm happy he has someone else at his back."

He clapped an arm on Loki's shoulder before he could change his mind. "I'm also glad you're part of our team."

He let the statement speak for itself. He could have said more, but Loki seemed to understand. He smiled and stood up.

"Thank you for that, Tony. I'll take my leave. Please contact me if you have need."

Before Tony could answer Loki was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter sat cross-legged on his bed staring at the dark screen of his phone. Dread, fear and an overwhelming sense of loneliness roiled in his gut.

How am I going to fix this? If I can make it right, Tony never needs to know, and things can just progress as they're meant to.

"Master Peter?"

Startled from his reverie by a soft, feminine voice, Peter looked up to find Cara peeking from the doorway to her pocket dimension room.

Peter smiled. "It's okay, Cara. I'm fine. Can you come here?"

She hesitated, fiddling with the edge of her tank top that looked suspiciously like one of Justin's Dungeons and Dragons t-shirts with the arms cut off. Peter glanced down to see she had also snagged the Hello Kitty pajama pants Peter kept as a memento, well, more like a reminder not to go rushing into situations unprepared. She was much taller than Peter. So, they looked almost like capri pants on her. 

He smiled, curious about her, wondering why she'd taken their clothes.

"You're not angry with me, Master Peter?" she asked from under lowered lashes, looking for all the world like a scolded child.

"Angry?" Peter frowned. "No, of course not. Come here, let's talk," he said and patted the bed.

She moved across the room with quick, light steps and perched on the edge of Peter's bed. Eyes wide, she stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I appreciate that you were worried about me, Cara. I really do. You did the right thing."

"Oh, thank you, Master Peter," She exhaled in a rush. "I am so relieved. I was worried about you when you left, and I just agonized for hours until it got so late and I…"

"Cara, it's okay, really," he said gently, noting the tears welling up in her eyes. "You wouldn't have gone to Loki if you hadn't been worried. I understand. But listen, I'm kinda going through something right now that I'm not...um… ready to tell Loki or Tony about - yet."

Cara grinned. "Tony is your heart? The man with the mechanical skin?"

"He is," Peter said with a smile, amused at the way she related to things on Earth. His chest tightened at the memory of Tony's fireworks. But then he remembered Ryan and his photos of the fireworks and Peter's smile slide into a frown. 

"But I need to deal with something on my own right now. I'll tell you what, let's work together, you and me. You keep this just between us and I'll keep you in the loop. I promise that if I am ever in real danger you can go to Loki or Tony."

Cara eyed him; her brow creased with worry. "Master Loki made me promise to come to him should you be in danger," she said, admitting what Peter had guessed already.

"And I'm not," Peter said.

Not physically anyway. Ryan couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag.

"You swear?" she asked.

Peter nodded and patted her shoulder. “It's just some loose ends, Cara. I promise."

She deflated a little, heaving a sigh of relief. She nodded. "Ok. But if you are in danger I am bound to my promise. I must tell Master Loki. You must call on me, any time," she said. "You have only to say my name to summon me."

"Really? That's pretty cool." Peter said with a smile and then wondered if Loki had told her about his secret. "Cara," he said. "Did Loki tell you about me? Do you know that I have my own powers?"

"Oh yes!" Cara glanced around, as though expecting them to suddenly have an audience. "You are the Spider-Man," she whispered. "But that is to remain a secret."

Peter smiled. "That's right, I-" Peter yawned and then groaned when he glanced at the little digital clock on his bedside table. "Shit, I've got to get some sleep, Cara. I have an early class tomorrow."

"Ok, Master Peter," Cara wiggled her fingers and Peter suddenly found himself snuggled up in his bed in a pair of pajamas, an Iron Man stuffie he didn't remember buying (but is totally keeping) shoved under his arm. "Sleep well, Master Peter," Cara smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Peter felt his body relax and he was asleep before she could turn off the light. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Peter woke up the next morning, he was surprised to feel refreshed. The dread that had consumed him seemed less like a huge weight and more like a small problem he needed to solve. He glanced at his clock and smiled; he’d even managed to beat the alarm clock. 

_Must have been Cara' s magic._

He had been completely weirded out when Cara had shown up. But he’d grown to like her quite a bit. He was still uncomfortable letting her do his laundry and clean their room. But Cara was relentless and stubborn. And if he was honest, Peter didn’t “let her” do anything. She insisted on it, explaining that she wasn’t a slave, not anymore. Loki paid her. But even if he didn’t, she would still seek a family in need of her services. Sylvan nymphs were quite literally born to serve. She swore that it made her happy to care for them and in return, Peter promised to stop giving her socks in the hopes that it would help to free her. 

Peter rolled to his side, hugged the Iron Man stuffie closer, and snuggled deeper into his cocoon. He glanced at Justin's bed and the lump he assumed was his roommate. He must have come in after Peter had fallen asleep. 

Peter snaked an arm out into the chilly room and grabbed his phone. He snapped a quick selfie, making sure the stuffie could be seen, and sent it to Tony after texting a message.

**Me: Got some sleep. Feeling much better. :) I have an early class today. Wanna talk at lunch?**

He received an immediate reply.

**Tony: Look at you. Looking all rested and cute. Who's your buddy? Should I be jealous?**

**Tony: And yes I'd like to talk at lunch.**

**Me: Cool. He was a gift from Cara last night. He kept me company.**

Peter wiggled out of his t-shirt and with another glance at the Justin sized lump, he hugged the stuffie tight and pouted just a little bit before taking another selfie.

He sent it to Tony and couldn't help but grin at his response.

**Tony: Definitely jealous.**

**Tony: Where do you want to meet for lunch?**

Peter's mouth went dry. He sat up in bed.

_Tony can't come here. He can't. Ryan…_

_But fuck Ryan._

He refused to let him ruin this. Finally. Finally, he and Tony were on the same page. He had everything he wanted. He just needed to solve this problem.

_Okay. I can do this. We can...we can meet off campus. Somewhere no one from school would go._

Peter opened Yum, an app he'd been using to try out local restaurants. He changed his usual search settings, increasing the dollar signs and stars until he found something that met his needs. Several miles off campus, out of the price range for your typical college student and enough stars to make Tony happy. He sent Tony a link to the place and tapped out a message, fingers flying.

**Me: I've heard good things about this place. Are there enough stars to make you happy?**

**Tony: Hmmm… yeah, I could eat some Italian. Sounds great. Noon good for you?**

**Me: Noon is perfect.**

**Tony: See you then Sweet Boy. Leave your new friend at home. Xoxo**

Tony also attached a photo of himself smooching at the camera. He was still in bed too, blue smudges under his eyes. The thrill that ran up his spine every time Tony called him that was tempered by guilt.

_Those smudges are all my fault._

Peter sighed and flopped onto his back. Ryan knew he was Spiderman and there was no convincing him otherwise.

He'd tried to make excuses via text. And then Ryan had suggested they discuss the matter in person. And that's when things had gone from bad to worse.

They'd met in the quad, deserted and chilly in the crisp, fall air. Peter arrived first and waited with his back to a large oak, shifting from one foot to the other, unsure what to expect. 

Ryan had sounded strange on the phone. Obviously, he was angry. But there was something else...something a little off. So, Peter had grabbed his web shooters from the locked case under his bed and slipped them on under his sweatshirt. 

"Hello, little spider," Ryan had emerged from the shadows as though he'd been there watching Peter all along. He ambled forward; expression unreadable in the pale moonlight filtering through the canopy of leaves that hadn't yet decided to fall.

"Ryan, thanks for meeting me. Listen…"

Without warning, Ryan pushed him against the tree. Peter's head smacked the bark, hard enough to hurt but not enough to do any serious damage.

Peter gaped, shocked by the sudden violence.

"Are you really going to stand there and lie to my face, Spiderman? Did you come here to tell me more lies?"

"N-No. Ryan, what the hell, man?"

All of Tony's warnings came flooding back.

"How long have you been fucking him, Peter?" he asked, perfectly calm, as though he was asking where Peter wanted to go for dinner. Then he sneered, his handsome face shifted into something so ugly. "I should have known. The way you talk about him, follow him around like a little puppy. Oh, Mr. Stark is so wonderful. He gave me a car and all this cool stuff."

Ryan caressed his cheek with cold fingers. Peter shivered. He pushed at Ryan, trying to wriggle out of his grasp without hurting him. If he could prevent this from getting violent. He would.

_With my identity still intact._

"You're nothing but a little Sugar Baby to him. He pumps you full of cum, throws his money around and you just bend over for it," Ryan spat, lips twisting into a manic grin.

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. But Tony had warned him. He'd told him about Ryan's father and how he'd been raised.

"Let me go, Ryan. You have no idea what you're talking about, man. Come on. Step off and let's discuss this," Peter said.

"Lies!" Ryan scoffed. Eyes bright with anger, he shook his head. "You have been lying to me from day one. But no more, little spider. From now on, you're going to be my little whore."

Ryan grabbed his face, fingers sinking into the soft flesh, hard enough to leave bruises. Without another thought, Peter pushed him. Ryan flew across the clearing, landed against a concrete bench.

"There he is!" Ryan crowed. "The famous Spiderman," he grinned in triumph.

"Okay. Yeah. Fine, you're right. I'm Spiderman," Peter said, keeping his distance. "I wasn't keeping it from just you. I don't know if you noticed. But I keep it from everyone. That's what a secret identity is, man."

"Tony knew," Ryan said and struggled to his feet.

"Tony Stark is Iron Man! And don't act like you know anything about Tony and what happened. Yeah, I've had a crush on him since I was like seven. But up till now, he's been nothing but kind to me. He brought me back from the dead. Hell, he brought half the population back from the dead. He's been my mentor and I never imagined he'd want me but this weekend...he told me he loves me and…"

"Loves you?" Ryan interrupted. "Tony Stark? Sweetie, don't be stupid. He just wants that sweet ass."

Peter knew better. He knew Tony. And the last thing he'd ever do is risk their relationship for sex. But Peter's own insecurities loomed dark in the back of his mind, echoing Ryan's every word.

"I am not Tony's sugar baby!" Peter yelled. "And I'm not breaking it off with him. It's over between us, Ryan. I'm sorry it had to be like this," Peter said. "But we're done."

Ryan shrugged. "Alright, Spiderman," he said, expression twisting into not of mock concern. "But...how do you think Mr. Stark will feel about his little twink when he finds out that your cover is blown? Little Peter Parker can't even manage to keep his identity a secret. What kind of superhero is that?"

"You...you wouldn't."

"But I would. Those photos I sent you...they're just the tip of the iceberg," Ryan said. "Imagine the headline. Spiderman unmasked!" Ryan grinned. "Spiderman caught in Ironman's bed." Ryan held up his phone. Peter squinted. The photo was grainy, almost too dark to see. 

_Almost._

It had been taken from outside Tony's window and showed them together in bed - naked, kissing.

"You're only eighteen, Peter. Legal sure...but people will wonder...what has Ironman been up to with his precious little protege?"

"He would never…"

"Tony Stark doesn't have a great track record, does he? Sure, everyone loves him now... the savior of the world. But people are fickle, Peter. It only takes one leaked photo. Before you know it, he's being investigated. Can you be sure Tony doesn't have any skeletons in his closet?"

Stomach heavy with dread, adrenaline surged through Peter's veins. He aimed his web shooter and snagged the phone from Ryan's hand. He pulled the web so it rebounded into his own hands.

"Nice phone, thanks." Peter grinned and tucked it in his own pocket.

But Ryan laughed. "You think I'm dumb enough not to have backup copies? Come on, Parker. I thought you were in the big leagues."

Peter's heart sank. 

"Right now, the only thing you need to worry about is what happens next."

"And what's that?" Peter asked.

"Let me tell you how this is gonna go," Ryan said. "You're gonna break it off with your precious Mr. Stark. And then you're gonna be my little sugar baby," he said, tone sweet and thick like honey.

"Don't worry. I may not be a billionaire, but I've got plenty of cash to keep you happy and... well, you've already had a belly full of my cum."

Ryan laughed and ambled toward Peter. Peter backed up.

"Don't worry, little spider. I'm not dumb enough to try and take you in a fight," he said. "You could crush me like a bug. But I also know you, Peter Parker. The friendly neighborhood Spiderman is never gonna kill me."

"Why me? You could have anyone you wanted. It's not like we were in love," Peter said, trying to make sense of this.

Ryan shrugged. "What can I say, I like a little arm candy. Besides, it will do that pompous ass some good to know that his sweet little sugar baby chose me over him. Call him. Now. Tell him you changed your mind."

_This dude has gone off the rails. I gotta buy myself some time to make this right._

"You gotta give me some time," Peter said.

Ryan eyed him with speculation. "Why?"

"Because Mr. Stark will be suspicious. If I break it off after just talking to you, he won't believe it. He'll ask questions. And believe me, you don't want that."

Ryan chewed on his lip in consideration before nodding. “Okay. You have a week."

Peter stifled his relieved sigh as Ryan drew closer, bolder now that their deal had been struck.

"But if I don't have your twink ass spread out on my bed by Monday night, 9 pm sharp, I will release a firestorm on Mr. Stark that he'll never be able to explain away," Ryan purred before pulling Peter to him for a kiss.

Peter swallowed the bile that rose, trying not to vomit on his shoes.

_A week to sort this out. I can do this. I can do this._

Now, safe in his bed, Peter wiped fresh tears from his eyes and sighed. His phone vibrated and he looked at the screen. He smiled a sense of calm rushing through him at the sight of Tony's face.

It was a video, so he pressed play. Tony was in the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"So, I thought, since you couldn't be here for this morning's performance, I'd send you a little teaser," Tony said with a grin and then started to sing.

"Wise men say," Tony crooned, eyebrows scrunched, soulful eyes conveying the emotions Peter could seek.

"Only fools rush in. But I can't help...falling in love with you."

Tony pointed at the screen, lips twitching in a smile. "See you at noon." Tony grinned and turned off the camera.

Peter wiped his face and breathed slow and deep, focused on Tony's face. Grounded, Peter hardened his resolve. He wouldn't let Ryan break them apart. There had to be something he could do.

He longed to tell Tony. But he was a man now. He had to learn to handle things on his own.

Peter thought of his Hello Kitty pajama pants.

_See how great that fiasco went all on your own? You're on a team now, Parker. They're there for you. Tony is there for you._

Peter sighed as his alarm sounded, telling him it was time to start the day. With one more grounding glance at Tony, Peter got out of bed.

He looked around the room, searching for his shower caddy when his gaze landed on a photo of Ned, MJ and himself in New Orleans and suddenly he knew what to do, or at least where to start.

_Before I make any choices, I have to talk to Ned. He’ll know what to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudosing and commenting. I love each and every drop of love you give me and appreciate you taking your time to read.


	9. Damsel in Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, LokiismyfavouriteAvenger and Dawn, my Beta Goddesses.

"Dude. Are you fucking kidding me? Tell him!"

"But-"

"No buts. Come on. Ryan has you all turned around. Think for a minute. Who are you dating?

"Tony."

"Tony who?"

"Tony Stark."

"You mean Tony Stark, Iron Man...the one with like...all the technology? The man who has access to satellites and drones and the most sophisticated AI like ever?"

"Ned, you don't understand."

"Peter, I do understand. For the first time, I think you don't. You're smart, Peter. Think. Tony Stark essentially invented time travel to save your life. Time Travel! Do you really think that he can't deal with this stupid, punk-ass kid? Tony will destroy him!"

Peter sighed and slumped onto a bench to wait for the bus. He glanced at his watch to make sure he still had time.

"I don't want to be the damsel in distress, Ned. I don't want to be the boyfriend Tony has to bail out all the time."

"Peter, come on. Tony doesn't see you that way. He knows how strong and smart you are. But I gotta say, man, for someone so smart you sure are making dumb choices. And Ryan is fucking with your mind, dude. He's got you believing all sorts of things and not thinking clearly."

Peter sighed. He stood up as the bus rolled to a stop in front of him and climbed on. He found a seat in the back where it was mostly empty so he could continue his conversation.

"You're probably right. But what if Ryan is serious? What if he releases those photos...my identity?"

"Did you really think you'd have a secret identity forever?" Ned said. "All the superheroes are out of the phone booth, Peter. With the Accords you would have had to register. Who knows about their new plan; but, I'm guessing you probably would anyway."

Peter hadn't thought of that. Truth be told he hadn't been thinking at all. He’d been in crisis mode.

"I guess I didn't look at it that way," he said. I know they gave me a little leeway because I was under eighteen. But now that I'm older…"

"Right. Speaking of...that nonsense about getting Tony in trouble for dating you is also complete bullshit. You're legal. End of story. And frankly, it's Tony Stark. No one will be surprised, and no one will care. The people love Tony. And they love you too, Peter."

Peter smiled and looked out the window, watching the buildings fly by. Evidence of the way people loved Tony was everywhere - murals, banners even graffiti all thanking Iron Man for saving them.

"You don't think he'll be angry?" Peter asked.

"I think he'll be angry if you don't tell him, Pete," Ned said flatly. "I would be if I were him. Look it's like Harry Potter when Harry got all those visions and saw Voldemort, but he never told Dumbledore. How many times did you yell at Harry in the book or on the screen to just tell someone? Dude...you're Harry. Tell someone."

That time Peter laughed. Ned would compare him to Harry Potter to prove a point.

"Okay. Okay. I'll tell him," Peter said. "I'll tell Dumbledore."

"Okay now I'm imagining Tony in a wizard robe and a long beard."

"He'd still be hot," Peter said and Ned laughed.

"That's just gross, man."

~~~~~~~~~~

**Tony: I'm here. I got us a table.**

Peter's stomach flipped as he opened the restaurant door, overwhelmed by the aroma of carbs and garlic.

The place was packed. He looked around for Tony and frowned when he couldn't find him.

"Are you looking for someone?" A gruff, male voice said from behind him. Peter whirled to find a tall man dressed in black standing behind a podium. He stood with a raised eyebrow, appraising Peter.

Peter shifted, suddenly uncomfortable in his jeans and t-shirt. He'd forgotten that the more stars and dollar signs, the better he should have dressed.

"Oh, um, yes. I'm meeting someone," he said. 

"The name?" the Matre d’ asked with a quirk of his lips.

"Tony Stark."

His expression went blank. "You're here for Mr. Stark?" 

Peter nodded. "Yeah. He said he'd arrived, but I don't see him."

"Yes, indeed, sir," the Maitre d’ said, tripping over himself to get around the podium. "My name is Steven, sir. It's my pleasure to seat you. Mr. Stark has reserved a room. If you'll just follow me?"

Peter followed Steven through the restaurant and up a flight of stairs. They came to a row of alcoves hidden behind velvet curtains. Steven drew one aside to admit Peter entrance. Tony sat in a round, cheery wood booth, seats plush in red velvet to match the curtain. The walls looked like creamy parchment in the glow of the candles and flickering electric sconces on the wall behind the booth. 

"Hey, Pete," Tony said and rose to greet him.

Peter was surprised when Tony hugged him tightly, feeling awkward in front of Steven.

"I hope you don't mind, I got us something a little more private. I didn't want to cause a stir," he said and kissed Peter's head.

Tony looked at the Maitre d’ and nodded. "Thank you, Steven. Could you give us some time with the menu? I'll let you know when we're ready."

"Of course, Sir," Steven backed out of the room. Peter waited until he was gone to laugh.

"Does that happen all the time?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yep. It's okay. If feeds my massive ego. He gets hungry. Come on, let me look at you,” Tony said taking Peter's face in his hands. He looked him over and smiled, seemingly satisfied that Peter was safe.

"I missed you," Tony said.

"I missed you too," Peter said. And he meant it. It had only been yesterday. But after the previous night, having Tony in his arms, warm and solid, made Peter feel safe. And he knew then that he'd made the right decision.

Tony kissed him softly, just a gentle press of lips that made Peter long for more. He melted and Tony chuckled.

"I know, Sweet Boy," Tony whispered in his ear. "But right now, I really want to talk to you, okay?"

Peter nodded and sighed. "Yeah, yeah okay," he agreed. They slid into the booth, sitting close together. Tony took his hand.

"Okay," Tony said. "What did you want to tell me?"

Peter looked at where their hands were joined, took a deep breath, and told Tony everything.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony knew what had happened. At least, he'd known what happened physically. He'd seen it unfold on the footage Friday had hacked from the campus security camera that was trained on the quad. He'd had her edit the moments Peter had used his powers, strung it together seamlessly and returned it without any issue.

But to hear Peter tell him exactly what that lazy son of a bitch had done and said made Tony's already boiling blood turn into lava. Blackmail. This piece of shit was trying to blackmail Peter. He'd somehow gotten photographs from the Avengers compound. There was no way in hell he'd done that by himself. One of daddy's minions had to have been involved. He had Friday running diagnostics of their systems and scanning security footage for anomalies. He'd have to bring the photos to Furry eventually. But he'd prefer to have found the leak in their security by then.

But the thing that upset Tony the most was that Peter had thought he would be angry at him. He'd have to work on that, make sure Peter understood how it was between them. He'd always want to protect and teach Peter. But he was not his father figure. They were lovers and it was important they establish that now. 

As Peter's story came to a close, he fell silent, gripping his hand and waiting for Tony to react.

"Okay, Tony said. First things first. I need to make this abundantly clear and I need you to look me in the eye when I say this, so you don't forget. Okay? Are you listening?"

Peter nodded and met his gaze.

"You are fucking amazing. And even if you make mistakes, which, in this case, you most certainly did not, but you will. And I know this might come as a surprise to you but...I will probably, maybe, definitely make mistakes too. In fact, you can be sure of it. When that happens, we just work together to not do it again."

Peter's eyes were glassy with unshed tears, but he laughed and nodded. "Okay."

"Second, and this is important too. Ryan is a fucking dirtbag. All blame rests on his shoulders. All of it. He had someone spy for him, he physically assaulted you, he's trying to blackmail you. None of that is your fault. And all of that is illegal."

Peter nodded. "I know that," he said softly. "I just...I kept thinking about when you took my suit," he said. "I didn't want to let you down by not even being able to keep my secret identity intact. To be the damsel in distress. And then...what he said about...you getting in trouble over me."

_Secret identity?_

"Pete, we've come a long way since that day. You're a man now. You've been to war. You're..." Tony sighed and put up his hands. "I always wanted you to be better. I told you that, right?"

Peter nodded.

"Honey, you're the best of us. And it's my privilege to be along for the ride. And your identity is just that...yours. Hell, I had a fucking press conference and outed myself to the world. Sure, I opened myself up to some shit I might not have otherwise," he shrugged. "But it was my choice. And I made it. And as for being a damsel in distress. That’s part of the gig sometimes. We’ve all been in situations where we’ve need someone to swoop in and rescue us. Even me."

Peter’s flinched and Tony squeezed his hand, pulling back to their conversation and away from the memories Tony’s words had invoked.

"You...wouldn't be worried if I was outed?" Peter asked.

"Hell yeah, I'd be worried," Tony said. "But only for your safety. I would be the last person to tell someone when he or she should come out."

Tony pressed his lips together, a thought percolating. 

"What do you want?" Tony asked. "I mean, The Accords are currently defunct. At some point, we'll reach an agreement on future global events, but we've barely waded into that pool. Do you want to keep your identity secret?"

Peter scrunched his face in thought, a look that Tony found particularly adorable. And then he shrugged. "I never thought it was an option. I've worked so hard to keep it from everyone, I never stopped to think about just taking off the mask.

"So maybe you should," Tony smiled and squeezed Peter's hand. "Think about it I mean. I'm gonna take the kid out, you can be sure of that. I can take those photographs from right under his nose and any footage that I may or may not have already seen was probably definitely scrubbed if I did. So, he's going down. But...maybe just think about it and… maybe you and me...we can come out too."

Peter gaped at him, laughed and then shook his head. "You already knew," he said and then smiled. "Wait, you want to...to tell people about us?"

Tony shrugged. "I mean, I'd like to show you off before I'm so old people won't believe I can still get it up for you. Besides, secrets are weaknesses. And I'd prefer to never be your weakness. I want to be your strength and for us to be a team, in all things."

Tony knew he'd said the right thing when Peter's expression softened. He breathed a sigh and reached out to trace his jaw where Ryan had had the nerve to hurt him. But Peter's skin was smooth and unblemished. The kid was strong. He had to keep telling himself that. Peter had been through hell and back - literally. 

"I love you, Sweet Boy. And I'm on board for however you want this to play out."

Peter smiled at him and nodded. "Give me just a little time to think, okay? And I should probably talk to May."

Tony nodded and then grinned. "In the meantime, Loki and I will prepare Ryan's surprise." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter groaned and pushed his plate away. "I can't eat anymore. My webs will never hold me."

Tony grinned and then swallowed the last of his wine. Peter had eaten a plate of spaghetti, salad, bread, cheesecake, and lemon gelato. He envied Peter's super metabolism.

"You sure? I can have them get you to-go spaghetti just in case you're hungry later," Tony teased.

Peter stuck out his tongue.

"Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it," Tony purred and enjoyed the flush of pink that rose in Peter's cheeks.

"That was completely lame," Peter said with a smile but looked down at his plate.

"Maybe but the blush on your cheeks means it's worth it," Tony said.

Peter met his gaze this time and Tony raised an eyebrow. "Are you ready? I'd like to show you something if you have time before your next class."

Peter looked at his watch. "I have another hour and a half."

Tony grinned. "Perfect. Come on," he said, grabbed Peter's hand and scooted out of the booth. Before they'd gotten to the curtain, Steven stepped inside.

"All done, sirs?"

"We are, Steven. Thank you for accommodating us today," Tony said, handing him the completed check. "Everything was great."

"Yes, Thank you, Steven. The gelato was amazing. Thanks for the recommendation." Peter grinned and shook the man's hand. Steven gave him a stunned but pleasant smile and nodded.

"Of course, sirs. It was my pleasure. Shall I see you to the roof?"

For a brief moment, Tony considered walking out through the main dining hall. He'd always been a spectacle, and his ego was gratified by the attention. But since the snap, he'd felt that he had a responsibility to be just a little more accessible. It thrilled them to meet Iron Man sure. But now there was more to it. Everyone had a story, a person in their lives that was returned to them. It was more personal now. Then he remembered that Peter only had an hour left before class.

"I know the way," Tony said and headed toward the stairs that exited on the roof of the building.

Peter followed him, their hands still twined, and Tony wondered whether Steven or one of the waiters would put this little meeting all over the internet or keep it to themselves.

It didn't matter to him; he'd said what he meant. He didn't want to hide their relationship. Discretion, sure. But he'd never hide Peter in the shadows. And through dinner, even when someone else was present, Peter hadn't shied away from his touch.

"So, what's on the roof?" Peter asked.

Tony winked at Peter as they exited into the sunlight.

The day was warm, a relief from the chilly fall evening they'd been having. Peter squinted into the sky and looked around; his brows wrinkled in confusion.

Tony smiled and tapped his chest, calling his suit. Peter whirled, grinning when he saw the nanites fall into place.

"Care for a ride?"

"Hell yeah!" Peter crowed and climbed onto Tony's back.

They took off, flying over Cambridge, high enough that most people wouldn't notice.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we?" Peter looked around the quiet little neighborhood in which they'd landed. They stood in the shade of the newly turned sugar maples that lined the street on either side, flashes of red and orange stood out like peacock feathers in a chicken coop.

Tony took his hand. "Come on, follow me," he said with a smile

Peter followed, eyeing the few large houses that sat back on lush, green lawns. It was a beautiful neighborhood. Nothing like the busy street Peter had grown up on. It was so quiet he could hear the breeze stir the canopy above them.

"Here we are," Tony said as they drew near a gate that slid open with a low whir of a motor. He noted the small booth to the side of the drive and saw that it was empty.

The house beyond the gate was something else, bigger than Peter's whole block surely, although only two stories. It was sage green with cranberry shutters and had the general shape of what he'd heard May call a Queen Anne Victorian. She'd been obsessed with the houses when they visited the college and had fixated on that style in particular. This house was larger than the houses May had oogled though, sprawling left and right of a wide and inviting porch.

"Wow. I love this out here," Peter said. It was cozy, with overstuffed cushions on wicker couches and tables. On one end of the porch was a little fireplace.

"It is, isn't it. Come on, I gotta get you back before you turn into a pumpkin and without being spied by your little friend," Tony said with a glance at his watch. "I'm assuming that's why we met at a restaurant so far from campus where none of your starving college student friends would go?” Tony smirked.

Warmth spread up Peter's neck.

Tony smiled, taking the sting out of his words. He tugged Peter's hand to pull him close, gave him a quick peck on the bridge of his nose and moved toward the front door, which he opened without knocking.

"Who lives here?" Peter whispered as Tony closed the door behind them. They stood in a cheery foyer, two stories, with a staircase to their right and doorways leading off to other rooms.

"Okay, so hear me out," Tony said and tugged him into a large living room. It had an overstuffed, wraparound couch and skylights to let in the sunshine.

"What are you up to, Tony?"

"I know we talked a lot about it being important that you have the college experience. And I still want that for you. But at the same time, I'm a selfish, jealous man with a self-serving agenda."

Peter's heart skipped a beat.

_Is he...he couldn't mean..._

"So, I've basically been living in a government facility way too long. And I thought it might be nice to have a place closer to you. So, you can, I don't know, stop by for a quickie, or stay, or just like come for dinner before you go to a frat party or whatever."

Tony was looking around the room, not meeting Peter's eyes. Tony wasn't often overtly insecure. And Peter thought he was fucking adorable when he was.

"Tony Stark, are you asking me to move in with you?" Peter said.

Tony shrugged. "When you're not living your best life at college, eating Raman and going to parties and stuff."

Peter smiled and shook his head. "It's true I'm enjoying myself. But, if I recall, you were the one who worried that I would want to come home every weekend to patrol. It was you who set up the rules."

"Besides," Peter said, getting into Tony's space. Pressing close, he rested his chin on Tony's chest and looked into his eyes. "That was all before we started dating. I think it's time for a renegotiation of terms."

Tony raised an eyebrow, lips quirked in amusement.

"Sure. Okay, so...here's what I'm proposing. I stay here sometimes, moving back and forth between here and the compound. In my suit, I can get there lickity-split. And you use this as a home base. A refuge whenever you need or want to get away. But...no patrolling. You come here to do what the average college student does, study, relax, eat tons of food and fuck his incredibly hot, older boyfriend."

"That sounds perfectly reasonable. I think that's a great idea," Peter laughed. He looked around the room, head tilted.

"What?" Tony asked.

"This just...doesn't look like the kind of place you'd want. It's cozy and comfortable - right up my alley. But this does not scream billionaire bachelor pad."

Tony chuckled. "It's for you, Peter. I want you to have a quiet, cozy place to go to get away, for us to just be Tony and Peter. Not Iron Man and Spider-Man. I mean, I’ll probably trick out the basement, make us a workroom – whatever you want."

Peter liked the sound of that.

"I love it, Tony. Will you show me the rest?"

Tony leaned down to kiss him, a sweet peck on the lips that lingered and deepened until Peter was breathless and needy. Tony pulled back first with one more smack of his lips.

"I'm glad you like it, Sweet Boy. Because it's already ours," Tony said with a grin and grabbed Peter's hand. "Quick tour. And then we'll get you back." 

"Wait...ours? As in, you and me?"

"Of course. I put your name on the title and everything."

Peter stopped in the foyer and gaped at him. "You can do that? When did you even- “

"Had trouble sleeping last night. Thought I'd do a little shopping." He shrugged. "If you don't like it, we can buy something else."

Peter followed him into the kitchen. Like the rooms they'd already seen, the kitchen had skylights. There were open shelves behind the sink filled with potted plants. The appliances looked like they'd just been installed, and Peter wondered if they had. There was a breakfast nook, sitting room and, huge kitchen area with a bar lined with stools.

"No. I love it already," Peter said. "Besides you can't just return it…."

Peter was interrupted by whirring sound as a portal appeared in the wall. The portal turned into a door and Cara stepped through.

"Master Peter!" she greeted him with a bone-crushing hug. "And this must be the Man of Iron," she said with a wink at Peter. "He is just as handsome as you said, Peter."

Then Cara turned her attention to the house, shrewd eyes narrowing as she looked around. "Well she'll need a thorough cleaning," she murmured to herself, peeking into cupboards. “But she's got good bones and positive energy. Well done, Master Tony," she grinned and hugged him. Tony stood there, shocked, and for one tiny moment - speechless. 

Cara fluttered out of the room, presumably to scrutinize the rest of the house. "Finally! A challenge," she called out behind her before disappearing.

"Well…I guess I won't need to hire a cleaning crew," Tony said with a pragmatic shrug. "Ready to see the rest?"

Peter grinned.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you so much for reading, kudosing and commenting. I love each and every drop of love you give me and appreciate you taking your time to read. Also thanks for hanging on through Peter's crisis of faith, as it were. I hope you're happy with his decision.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony and Loki are going to have so much fun. =)


	10. Objectives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, LokiismyfavouriteAvenger and Dawn, my Beta Goddesses. I am so grateful for your support.

"Say what now?" Fury put down his pen and eyed Tony across his desk.

"Birds. The fucker has animatronic birds that flew, literally under the radar. They have a heat signature just like real birds. The only reason Friday found them was I extended the search criteria to things that might fly closer to the ground thinking maybe he had used a drone. She tracked the motion to the time stamp on the footage outside my balcony and then tracked them back to the source."

Fury closed his eyes, rubbed his forehead and sighed.

Tony started to say something, but Fury put up a hand to forestall.

"So, what you're telling me is this college, trust-fund baby, glorified game designer made birds that broke through S.H.I.E.L.D. security AND fooled the greatest artificial intelligence security protocols?"

"To be fair, they were birds, sir. Who would expect birds?" Tony said.

"Who would have expected half the god damned universe to be snapped out of existence by a huge motherfucking grape with a pretty glove? But that happened."

Tony suppressed a smile. A secret part of him enjoyed getting Furry riled up. No one could wield a cuss storm like Nick Fury.

"We've identified the birds now; Friday knows what to look for."

"And if he adapts? Next time instead of birds it's frogs down by the lake? Then what?"

"She's adjusted protocols to track all animals within a certain range of the compound and can identify the robots based on data she collected from the birds. It's not gonna happen again."

Fury harrumphed and shook his head. "If it's not one thing it's another," he murmured. "So, what's the plan, Stark? You know I can't let this go right?"

Tony shrugged. "Peter made me promise not to kill him."

"And you?" Furry looked over to Loki who stood with his back to the windows, arms crossed. 

"He has extracted the same promise from me," Loki said with a scowl that shifted, turned into the maniacal grin that made Tony glad the god was on their side now. "But I can work within those parameters and get our point across."

"Alright, so we know what we aren't doing. What exactly are we doing? Objectives?"

Just as Tony was about to speak, Natasha pushed open the office door. She glanced around the room and took the empty chair beside Tony.

"Neutralize the target. Take away his toys. And teach him a lesson he won't soon forget," she said, looking at Tony with a gimlet eye, daring him to question why she had barged into the meeting to which she had not been invited.

Fury glared at Natasha for just a moment before shaking his head and continuing. "Have your fun. But this kid infiltrated a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Who knows what else he managed to capture? I want him arrested whether Peter Parker agrees or not."

Tony glanced at Loki and they shared a look of relief. Peter wouldn't be happy. He'd argued with them both for hours. He didn't want them to do anything but remove the photos from Ryan's files. But Tony had warned him Fury wouldn't be satisfied with that. And to be honest, neither would he.

Tony wanted to destroy him publicly. Loki wanted him dead. Tony had no idea how Natasha even knew about their little spy problem, but she seemed satisfied with Fury's proclamation.

"Lovely," Loki drawled. "When do we begin?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter opened the refrigerator and pulled out the pitcher of lemonade he'd squeezed himself, poured a glass and drank deep. He smacked his lips and smiled, looking around the bright, cheery kitchen.

He settled onto a barstool and considered the space. Tony had told him to start taking notes about the house - what he wanted to change, how he wanted it decorated. Peter had balked at first. He didn't want to spend Tony's money. Besides, what did he know about architecture and interior design? 

But then he'd been online last night and saw the coolest coffee table. It was clear glass, and inside someone had put a Lego model of the Millennium Falcon. That got his mind turning on all the things they could do to make it really theirs. He'd sent the photo to Tony who had, in return, sent him a receipt for the glass coffee table and instructions to invite Ned over as soon as possible so that they could find something cool to build and display inside it.

Peter smiled to himself and he looked down at the list he'd been working on. The walls were white and while Peter liked the brightness, he thought it would be nice to have more color here and there. So, he added paint, rollers, and miscellaneous painting supplies to the list, knowing that Tony would insist he pay someone to do the painting. But Peter wanted to do it himself. He'd lived in an apartment all his life and it was kind of fun to know he could do anything he wanted to the house. That was something he'd never dreamed to want. But now that he had the opportunity, he found himself getting into it.

"Probably won't even need a ladder," he murmured to himself and opened his laptop. He searched for paint ideas and clicked a link that took him to a site with rows of color pallets.

"Pinterest...I think May uses this," he said and scrolled through the site a bit before finding something he liked.

By the time he heard Tony and Loki teleport into the foyer, Peter had decided Pinterest was the best thing ever. He'd created several Pinterest boards, one for each room on his radar, and had looped Tony in too. 

"Honey, I'm home," Tony called, tone sticky sweet.

Peter laughed before responding. "In the kitchen."

Tony grinned at Peter and greeted him with a kiss before stealing his lemonade and taking the stool beside him.

Loki summoned a goblet and poured himself a glass of Lemonade.

"Where are we again?"

Peter looked up to find Natasha standing in the doorway, confused.

"Nat!" Peter said and got to his feet to greet her.

"Casa de Starker," Tony said. "Bien Menudos."

"I don't think that's how you say that, Tony," Peter laughed and hugged Natasha. "Nat, I didn't know you were coming."

"I wasn't about to miss this party. All the cool kids are here. So... catch me up here, kiddo. Since you left the compound you've been assaulted and blackmailed by your ex-boyfriend. Then Tony bought a house and you are living somewhere in…

"Massachusetts," Tony offered.

"Massachusetts. In domestic bliss. Did I miss anything?" Natasha looked at Loki.

“That covers it. Unless our little spiderling has been holding out on us,” Loki said and popped a handful of Skittles from the open candy dish next to Peter into his mouth.

"Except technically, Peter bought the house. And he's keeping me here like a mistress to use when he's not busy saving the world or studying for exams," Tony said, pulling Peter from Natasha's embrace to tuck him under his arm.

Nat smiled and sat down beside Peter, grabbing her own handful of Skittles. "You two don't play around too long in the honeymoon stage, do you. You skip right to espionage and paint samples."

"Can’t let the relationship go stale," Tony said with a shrug and then pressed a kiss to Peter's temple. "So, you've been busy. My phone is blowing up with something about pins?"

"Pinterest," Peter said. "I made you an account and set it up so you get notifications if I add stuff. And I get notifications if you add stuff. It's like a project board to keep all your inspiration for stuff. Look."

Peter shoved his laptop in front of Tony and scrolled through some of the things he'd been pinning for the kitchen.

"You know you have access to Friday, right?" Tony said.

"Not here I don't. You haven't moved her in yet."

Tony hummed. "Yeah, that's gonna take a minute," he said. "Ok, Sweet Boy. Pinterest it is."

"If we're done with this episode of Home Makeover - Avengers Edition, can we discuss what we came for?" Loki said, perched on the counter.

Peter's stomach flipped.

_Right. They'd been meeting with Fury._

"So, what happened?" Peter asked, shutting his laptop and looking around the room.

He could tell by the way Tony met his gaze directly he wasn't going to like what they had to say.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony sighed as he put the last of the dinner dishes in the dishwasher. Their conversation hadn't exactly gone bad. But it could have gone better. In the end they had agreed Tony would have Friday take the photos and clear out any duplicates, and then the S.H.I.E.L.D agents would step in to arrest Ryan and confiscate his tech. Loki and Natasha had begrudgingly agreed to stand down. But Tony suspected they agreed only because they would have access to once he was locked up. He'd caught them sharing a look but chose not to mention it. Peter had enough on his mind.

Tony turned off the kitchen light and went in search of Peter. He found him outside, perched on the roof of the cabana, staring at the pool that had already been covered up in preparation for the winter. It was dark but Tony could see his small form silhouetted against the full moon.

Instead of trying to coax him down, Tony walked around the pool and down into the sunken fire pit. He lit the fire and settled down onto the couch that curved around the flames. He breathed in the scent of smoke and closed his eyes, unsurprised when a few moments later, Peter stood before him.

He shifted awkwardly for a moment, like a child who wants something but was unsure how to ask.

Guessing, Tony leaned back and patted his lap and Peter smiled before climbing on, straddling his thighs. Tony stroked his back, fingers digging into the rigid muscles until Peter finally relaxed against him, head on his shoulder.

"So, it’s happening tomorrow," Peter said.

"Tomorrow," Tony nodded.

Peter sighed and burrowed closer to Tony.

"Good. I just want it over with." He paused a beat and then chuckled. "Loki and Nat shouldn't be allowed to play together. You realize they're just waiting to get him locked up."

Tony laughed and pushed his fingers into the hair at Peter's nape.

"Probably. But I gotta tell you, Pete. The thought crossed my mind too. I hate that he threatened you. I know he couldn't really have hurt you. But..."

Peter nodded and stroked Tony's chest, hesitantly at first, as though unsure of himself or that he was allowed.

"I love you Tony," he said and kissed the bare skin in the v of Tony's shirt.

Tony hummed in pleasure and kissed Peter's curls. "That feels good," he said, encouraging him.

Emboldened, Peter slipped his fingers between the fine fabric of his shirt to slowly undo the buttons. Tony watched, hardening in his pants as Peter stroked around the housing unit, down to his belly and then up to tease each nipple. He tweaked them, rolled them between his fingers until Tony moaned.

Peter pressed his own hardening erection against Tony's and slowly rolled his hips.

"Oh, Sweet Boy," Tony breathed, thrilled when Peter shivered at his words. "You feel so amazing," Tony gathered Peter closer, squeezed his ass. 

He felt Peter smile against his neck and the sweet, open-mouthed kisses he planted there. Tony wanted so much to take control, remove Peter's clothes and take him apart until he was a quivering mess. But what he wanted more was for Peter to feel comfortable initiating the touch, to know he has the power to take Tony apart as well.

"Mr. Stark," Peter purred.

Tony's hips stuttered at the sticky-sweet and dirty tone of Peter's voice.

"What do you need, Sweet Boy?" Tony said, breathless with want and the effort of holding back.

"I wanna suck you."

Tony moaned. "Anything you want, Sweetheart. I'm yours."

Peter sat back and looked him over, flames lit his wild curls like a halo from behind. He smiled then, nodding slowly.

"And I'm yours," he said and slid down to the flagstones to kneel between Tony's spread thighs.

Peter unwrapped him like a gift, slowly, with an excited gleam in his eyes. When he sprang free of his confines, Tony sighed at the cool air on his heated flesh and then moaned when Peter took him in his mouth.

Peter closed his eyes as he swallowed him with a moan, like he was savoring a meal. Then he met Tony's gaze and nibbled down his length, lapped up the underside and licked around the tip.

"Oh fuck, yes. You look so pretty like that," Tony murmured. Peter whined and sped up, bobbing up and down the length, working his tongue along Tony’s frenulum. "Deeper, Sweet Boy. Show me how much you can take.”

Peter's eyes never left Tony's as he sucked Tony's cock down his throat, nose burrowed in the patch of hair Tony kept around the base. Peter pulled back quickly, eyes watering, sucking up and down Tony's shaft as he caught his breath.

Tony tangled his fingers in Peter's hair, smoothed it from his face.

"I need to be inside you," Tony said. "I want to stretch you out, open your sweet little ass and make it mine."

Peter moaned around him, nodded and pulled off Tony's cock with a pop. "Can we? Now?" he asked, lips pink and slick with spit.

Tony smiled and grasped his shaft, ran the tip of his cock along Peter's slick lips. "If that's what you want, Sweetheart. But we need lube."

Peter grinned and groped in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a tube and a condom and handing it to Tony. "I grabbed some before I left this morning. I wasn't sure if you had any."

Tony smiled up at Peter and watched him strip with alacrity. Naked now, Peter bent to help Tony out of his pants and climbed into his lap once more.

"I wanna ride you," Peter said, kissing Tony, hard at first, and then with slow, excruciating passion. "I've had that fantasy ...for...ever…" Peter said between kisses. "To ride your cock, Mr. Stark. To feel your hands on my ass."

Tony groaned, these dirty words in Peter's mouth made him shiver with need. He grasped their shafts in his hand and moaned as Peter rocked his hips. Fingers slick with lube, Tony stroked Peter's twitching entrance.

"It's alright, Sweet Boy. I'm gonna open you up so slow and perfect. Gonna make you feel so good," Tony crooned, catching on fast to how much Peter loved to be talked to and praised. He melted into Tony, rolling his hips, whimpering with need with every stroke and push until finally, Tony was second knuckle deep into Peter's ass with two fingers.

"Please," Peter whined, nibbling on Tony's earlobe, sucking kisses down his neck. "Fuck me, Tony"

Tony was ready to burst. He eyed the condom, hating its existence, but rolled it down his length anyway. He smiled when Peter drizzled lube down his shaft and stroked him a few times before rising on his knees to put Tony's cock at his entrance.

"So tight, fuck...yes," Tony gasped as Peter slowly took him inside with a beautiful chorus of curses and moans. Fully seated, Peter wanted a moment and Tony held tight to his sanity. He was so close, so ready to come. He imagined what it would feel like to come inside him, pull out and watch it drip down his thigh.

"Peter," Tony groaned. "I need to…"

"Yes," Peter breathed and rolled his hips once before quickening his pace. He leaned forward, arms braced beside Tony, head thrown back as he fucked himself on Tony's cock.

Tony stroked his strong thighs and reached to squeeze his ass, pleased with the moan that elicited.

"So... fucking...gorgeous," Tony said as he took Peter's cock in his hand, letting the boy fuck his tight fist with each pump of his hips.

"Tony," Peter gasped. I'm gonna…"

Tony's balls tightened at Peter’s words. 

"That's it, baby, come for me. Let me feel it on my skin."

With another thrust, Peter came, thick, white ropes of cum squirting up Tony's belly. The exquisite ecstasy of Peter's clenching hole around his shaft set Tony off in wave after wave of bliss.

Peter collapsed on top of him, humming and mewling, rotating his hips through each little aftershock.

"Tony," he whispered, kissing and suckling Tony's skin.

"I love you, Sweet Boy," Tony answered back, hugging him tight, still hard and snug inside him.

He stroked Peter's back, sweaty skin drying in the chill.

_I should get us inside._

But he just couldn't move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The crackle of the fire and Tony's soft caress lulled Peter into a blissed-out, contented doze. He was vaguely aware when Tony pulled out of his ass and grumbled, hating the empty feeling. But Tony cooed something low and sweet, wrapped him in what Peter thought might be Tony's jacket, and held him close until he drifted off again.

He awoke sometime later to the hum of Tony's voice against his chest. He swam up through the layers of sleep and realized Tony was singing softly to himself. Peter couldn't quite understand the words.

He smiled. "I like it when you sing," he mumbled.

"Well, I like it when you fall asleep with my dick in your ass. So…"

Peter huffed a laugh and fell silent. He was reluctant to talk about anything serious after chasing away the awkwardness with such delicious sex. But he'd made a decision and Tony needed to know.

"Tony," he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I think I want to come out," he said.

Tony was silent for a beat, the rhythmic stroking of fingers on Peter's back stalled.

"With...with Spider-Man?" Tony asked.

Peter smiled. "And with you...if that's okay."

Tony's fingers continued their path up and down, squeezing his ass and down over his thighs and around again.

"Nothing would make me happier, Sweet Boy. As long as that's what you want.”

Peter leaned back to meet Tony's gaze. "I don't want to be your weakness either," he said. "I talked to May today after class. I told her what happened, and we talked about it. I told her she could come stay here or at the compound while the shit hits the fan...until it blows over."

Tony smiled. "Of course, she can. And it will you know. Blow over."

Peter nodded and smiled. "I know. It's scary. But a little exciting. I mean...I get to be Tony Stark's gay, twink lover," he teased, happy when Tony laughed so hard, he had to roll off him.

They talked about the logistics until the fire had gone down far enough to tamp it and then they went inside, locking the door behind them.

They took a shower together, kissing slow and sleepy until the water ran cold.

"Friday, new high capacity, water heater," Tony said.

Peter laughed and did his best Friday impersonation. "Yes, Boss."

Tony chuckled and left the room for a moment. Peter checked his phone which was charging on the bedside table and frowned when he saw a short message from Ryan.

**Ryan: Tick tock, Spider-Man**

"You okay?" Tony asked when he returned.

"Message from Ryan," Peter said and showed him the screen.

"Jesus, he sounds like a cheesy supervillain in the old Batman show," Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Spidey," he said, tugging Peter's wrist. "Take your boyfriend to bed."

Peter grinned and did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my dear readers. I am so happy that you're enjoying this. Your comments are kudos are fuel to my muses. I appreciate each and every one.


	11. Sting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always my deepest gratitude to my beta goddesses - LokiismyfavouriteAvenger and Dawn.

[](https://imgur.com/kZMDfKr)

Anytime You Want It to Stop  
Chapter – 11 - Sting

 

"Parker."

Tony's fist tightened as Ryan's voice came across the com. He peered at the live feed of the quad where Peter had agreed to meet Ryan from the surveillance van across the street.

"Is it done?"

"Y-yea. It's done," Peter said softly, glancing down and then peering at Ryan through lowered lashes. "You were right. Tony just...he didn't care."

Ryan sighed and moved closer, caressed Peter's curls. "I'm so sorry I had to show you the truth, Peter. But now that you know, we can truly be together."

Peter smiled shyly. "Are you...are you sure you still want to be with me?"

"Perfect...keep it up," Tony whispered, frowning as Ryan ran his hand through Peter's hair.

Ryan laughed. "I went through an awful lot of trouble to keep you, Baby. But Stark is out of the way now, and you have all kinds of time to make it up to me. But just in case Stark has a change of heart, I'll just hold on to those photos. Don't worry, I'll make sure they're safe and sound."

"Tony doesn't want me. He made it clear that I'm not worth the trouble. So... why would I want to go back to someone like that when you did so much to keep me?" Peter said, putting his hand on Ryan's knee.

Ryan glanced down at Peter's hand, lips parted and then met Peter's gaze before smiling in triumph. He took Peter's hand in his own.

"That's it, you have him, Pete, keep going," Natasha whispered from beside Tony. She leaned forward; gaze focused on the screen.

Peter smiled back and squeezed Ryan's hand. "I'm impressed actually. You must be magic to get footage like that so close at the compound. Their security is top-notch."

Ryan chuckled. Tony held his breath, waiting, motionless in the cramped and sweltering van.

_Come on. Come on. Say it._

"Not magic, Sweetie. Just smart."

"Not smart enough fucker, I found your little birdies," Tony mumbled.

A rustle of amusement moved through the S.H.I.E.L.D agents at the back of the van waiting for their signal to move.

"So, what did you do?"

Ryan shrugged and looked around before leaning closer to Peter.

"Dad's so focused on mobile apps. But I have a grander vision. Have you ever seen the show Westworld?"

"Oh, yeah, I love that show," Peter said.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?" Ryan said, expression shifting from a spoiled little rich boy into one Tony recognized all too well. He wore the expression of a man impassioned by his work and eager to share it with someone else.

"What if we could really do it, you know? Make creatures so real no one would ever know. Could we really offer clients experiences like in the show? Think about it, Pete. What would people really pay for an experience like that? Women and men, so real and warm...the possibilities are endless."

Tony grimaced. And of course, that's where they diverted. Tony had seen the show, the things those cybernetic entities were put through - rape, torture, a million little deaths until -. And it all came down to money.

He was about to urge Peter to keep him talking but Peter knew what they were looking for and played his part beautifully.

"But I don't understand," Peter said. "Did you...did you really make a person?" Peter whispered, awestruck. And Tony wondered if maybe part of him was. The science behind the concept was amazing. But the potential application was terrifying. He should know, he'd been responsible for helping bring Ultron to life.

Ryan shifted and shrugged. "Well… no... not yet anyway. But I'm almost there, Pete, I made a bird so real that your friends never knew what hit them. It slipped in, took the photos and slipped right out. Their world-renowned high-tech security was nothing compared my tech," Ryan grinned, chest puffed with pride. "I'm so close to expanding beyond birds."

"A bird," Peter said. "So, it's like...like the robots on the show?"

"Almost. Right now, I have to use a remote to get it where I want it, otherwise, it just acts like a bird. But I'm getting there. I'm making progress every day."

"Wow, that sounds amazing," Peter said. 

Ryan smiled, a hard glint in his eye as he looked Peter over. "You really do get all worked up over this high-tech shit, don't you?" Ryan said. "Is that why you were so into Stark?" He caressed Peter's face. "He was a glorified tinkerer, Baby. Just wait till you see what I can do. I'm gonna be creating life."

Peter leaned into Ryan's hand and Tony bit his cheek, tasted blood. He knew Peter was acting. But to see even the slightest reaction made Tony want to let Loki off his chain.

He jumped when Natasha touched his shoulder. She cooled his anger with a hard look.

_You're here for Peter._

"Wow, that's so awesome," Peter said, drawing his attention back to the screen. 

Tony nodded and she drew her hand away.

"Is it just the one bird? Or are there more?"

Ryan narrowed his eyes. Tony held his breath, fingers straying to the housing unit. But Peter played the game, doe eyes widening, his expression full of fresh-faced innocence.

"I have a few," Ryan admitted finally. 

Tony released his breath and shifted, sweat dripping down his neck. 

He suspected that might be an understatement. That Ryan had more than just a few. But the agents would track them down. 

"Loki, standby," Nat said softly into the com. Tony saw Peter stiffen just a little, but his attention never wavered from Ryan's face.

"Standing by," Loki said.

Peter breathed in awe. "Oh my god, Ryan, Can I see them? Will you show me?"

Ryan preened, completely taken in by Peter's show. "Sure, Baby. Next time we're in New York. I'll show you my little aviary." Ryan said. "If you really want to see them."

He sounded excited, and for a moment Tony felt bad for the guy. He knew his relationship with his father was fucked up. And to hear that someone thought his work was worthy had to feel good. But in the next breath, Ryan sealed his fate.

"But for now. I really just want to take you back to my room, Pete. My roommate left for the weekend. And we'll have the place all to ourselves." 

He leaned forward, fingers grazing Peter's cheek and over his lips. He whispered. "I'm finally gonna get inside that sweet ass. Split you open. Show you what a real man can do."

"Tony," Nat prompted.

"Friday, do your thing," Tony said.

"On it, Boss. All copies of the files have been removed and stored on your personal drive."

"Loki. Go," Nat said, standing as best she could. "Units Alpha, Beta, go."

Tony blinked into the sunlight that streamed into the van as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents exited through the back doors. He looked back at the screen in time to see Loki appear next to Peter, take his hand and disappear. 

Ryan stood up only to be shoved to the ground by the agents. He struggled, reaching for his pocket, but they had his hands behind his back and secured with zip ties before he could reach whatever he'd been going for.

"Clear his pockets," Tony said and nodded as one of the agents carried out his order.

"Tony?" Peter said behind him.

Tony whipped around to see him there next to Loki, brow creased with worry. Tony pulled Peter into his lap and hugged him, smiled when Peter sighed and hugged him back.

"That was pretty cool. I've never been a part of a sting operation before," Peter said eventually, voice muffled into Tony's shoulder.

Tony laughed and shook his head, overwhelmed with relief that it was over. "I can't believe I agreed to let you be the bait."

Tony looked at Loki. He was dressed in his armor, sans helmet and seemed to take up all the available space. Loki put his hand on Peter's shoulder and assessed him. "He is unharmed," Loki said softly. Tony knew that. But it was nice to hear someone say it. 

"Excellent work, Peter. You gave Natasha precisely what she needed. He will not slip through our hands," Loki said to Peter and then nodded to Tony. "Please excuse me. I wish to oversee the agents taking Ryan into custody," Loki said and disappeared again.

Alone for the moment, Tony took Peter's face between his hands. "I know you think I'm being silly. I've seen you throw cars around. I know how strong you are. I just…"

"You lost me once and you can't stand the thought of losing me again. I know, Tony. And I love you for that. But listen. Ryan is... small potatoes. We're gonna face way more dangerous things than him. I need to know that you're going to trust me. You're not the only one who is prepared to sacrifice to keep people safe," Peter said. "I know that every time I put on my suit, I run the risk of not coming back."

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate every single day you gave back to me. But Tony, I'm Spider-Man. I know what I signed up for. Even before you came along, I knew someday I might not make it home. But I was given these powers for a reason. If I can help, I have a responsibility to do so. And I need you to recognize that too."

Peter fell silent, waiting.

Tony looked down, swallowed the platitudes on his tongue before he met Peter's gaze. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like you couldn't handle this," he said.

"You didn't. You made me feel loved. But I can see that it bothered you. If this were Steve, or Bruce or Nat, you wouldn't think twice."

Tony nodded. "I would though. I'd think twice. I love all of our little family. But with you…"

"Tony, Ryan is in custody and is in route to the holding facility. Meet us there," Natasha said through the com, and Tony realized that they'd been talking over a hot mic.

"And for what it's worth, I love you both."

Peter smiled, cheeks glowing as he shook his head. "Back at you, Nat," Peter said, laughing, leaning into Tony.

Tony turned off their mics and held Peter in his lap for just a few more moments.

"We should go. They'll be waiting for us."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Questions, answers, statements and sooooo much paperwork. Peter told his story so many times he'd lost count. Tony had been by his side the whole time.

After what felt like days, Peter got to talk to Fury and got the answers to some questions of his own.

"So, what's going to happen to him?" Peter asked.

Fury sighed. "That is a very good question, Parker. You're familiar with the justice system, I expect?

Peter nodded. "Of course. I just didn't know if S.H.I.E.L.D. being the shady government agency it is, might circumvent the justice system." Peter met Fury's gaze and didn't waver under its considerable weight.

Finally, Fury gave him a crooked smile. "Mr. Stephenson will be S.H.I.E.L.D.'s guest for 42 hours due to the potentially terroristic nature of his charges. After that, in short, the kid's a civilian, and he will have his due process."

"So, you're going to hand him over to the FBI?"

"Unless he gives us a reason not to," Fury said. "Mr. Stephenson is a high-profile individual and judging by the way his daddy is beating down the FBI's door, S.H.I.E.L.D., the shady government agency that signs your paycheck, would prefer this be handled by someone less inclined to remain in the shadows. But, good job on the sting. I saw the footage. You got the evidence we needed to help make these charges stick."

Peter nodded and looked down at his hands.

"I get the sense you're not overly happy about this operation," Fury said. "This guy was blackmailing you, Peter. He spied on you and took private pictures of you. Why do you care what happens to him?"

"I care because it's what I believe in, sir. I want the bad guys to get what they deserve, nothing more, nothing less. Even the ones who try and hurt me."

Fury nodded, twisted his lips in consideration of what Peter said. Instead of responding, Fury looked at Tony. "You were right, Stark. He really is the best of us."

"Of course I was right. I'm always right," Tony shrugged. "Now are you done interrogating my boyfriend. It's past his bedtime and we still have a drive ahead of us. Unless we can find Loki."

"That will never sound right – Loki working for the good guys," Fury mumbled and nodded, turning back to the stack of paperwork on his desk.

Peter grimaced. "Let's just drive. Transporting makes me feel weird."

Fury scoffed. "Go ahead. I will keep you both updated."

Peter sighed in relief as the door closed behind them. He leaned onto Tony as they walked down the nondescript hallway of The Locker, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s office and holding facility within New York City.

Brick walls with layers of peeling, grey paint and identical wooden doors lined the hall. It was eerily silent after the chaos of the day. Without windows, it was difficult to say what time it was. And Peter wasn't sure he really wanted to know so he let his phone in his pocket and took Tony's hand.

"Where to?" Peter said, only then remembering that it was Friday and he got to spend the weekend with Tony.

"I was thinking we could spend the weekend at the compound. Pepper’s going to be there, and she said she'd help with our coming-out party."

Peter smiled. He loved the way Tony made everything, even the PR nightmare these announcements were going to be, sound like a good time.

"That sounds perfect," Peter said as they came to the elevator at the end of the hall.

Tony pressed the call button just as the elevator door opened to reveal Natasha.

"Boys. Fancy meeting you here," she smiled.

"Hey, Nat. Are you done for the day? You can catch a ride with us if you want," Peter said. "Tony's driving my car upstate."

"Not quite done here. I'm probably going to stay in the city tonight," she said and then leaned down and feigned a whisper. "Don't tell anyone but I have a little place," she said. "How are you doing after all that spy stuff?" she asked, putting an arm around him as they rode up to the ground floor.

Peter smiled and hugged her back. "Tired mainly. Ready to go home. Glad its over."

The doors opened onto the lobby. It was just as nondescript as the hallway, with only a security desk and a few chairs. It was dark outside, but people still streamed by the glass doors in droves. Across the street, Peter spied a Starbucks. His stomach growled in response to its siren call.

"I wanna pick up something to eat and some coffee before we go," Peter said. "I feel like it's been ages since I ate."

"Why don't you go grab something. I actually need to talk to Tony about a few things before you leave," Natasha said.

"Ok," Peter agreed. "Can I get you guys anything?" Natasha declined but Tony gave him his order and Peter headed across the street 

~~~~~~~~~~

"He hasn't said a word?" Tony asked, peering through the one-way glass at Ryan. The boy was sitting at a table, hands cuffed behind his back. He stared at the wall, scowling, clearly unhappy but otherwise fine.

"I take it you haven't been in to interrogate him?" Tony asked Loki.

"He lives, does he not," Loki said, twirling a dagger as he eyed Ryan with a baleful glare.

"Let's keep it that way," Tony said, resigned. "But I want a word."

"I thought you might," Natasha said. "Come on. You don't want to keep Peter waiting."

No. He didn't. Peter was tired. And he'd been through enough. But this was likely the only chance he’d get to say what he needed to say.

Ryan glared at him as he entered the room but remained silent. Tony pulled out the chair on the opposite side of the table and sat down.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Is this the part where Iron Man threatens to blast me if I don't tell him about my tech?"

Tony leaned forward on his elbows. "No. I'll leave that to the others. This is the part where Tony Stark tells you that Peter Parker is off-limits. You don't contact him, period. As far as you're concerned, Peter Parker doesn't exist. Or I will make sure that you regret it."

Ryan scoffed. "You're not gonna kill me."

"No. Of course not. I made a promise to Peter. I won't lay a hand on you. But then...I don't need to. I can destroy you with one, well-placed piece of code. I can obliterate your portfolio. Those three offshore accounts you keep for a rainy day, they aren't a secret to me, Ryan. And neither are those photos on your laptop. Yeah…you know the ones. I know where you sleep. I have my finger on your pulse. I don't need to kill you to make you suffer."

Tony stood up and smiled. He tilted his head, admiring the lovely shade of pale Ryan had turned. He ambled to the door and knocked twice before turning back to the prisoner.

"Also, I might have made a promise to Peter," he said with a smirk as Natasha appeared at his side. "But she didn't. Ryan. I think you've probably heard of The Black Widow? Oh, and this is Loki. He did make a promise to Peter. But he's an alien. His moral compass is all over the place. I'll leave you to their tender mercies."

Ryan's eyes widened. "You're not really gonna leave me here with them, are you?"

"I'd start talkin, Ryan. Neither of them is known for their patience," Tony said and backed out the door as Natasha and Loki advanced. He closed the door with a grin.

They wouldn't really hurt Ryan...much...but it sure had scared the shit out of the kid. And that was good enough for Tony. Fear was a healthy motivator.

He turned to the guard, smiled and headed to the elevator. It was time to get his sweet boy home to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Peter."

"Mmm?"

Peter groaned and rolled toward Tony's voice, grumbling when he got snagged by his seatbelt.

"Can't move," Peter murmured and drifted back under.

Tony chuckled and unhooked the belt. "Come on, Sweet Boy, we're home," he said.

When Peter didn't move, Tony went around to open his door. Peter blinked into the bright lights of the garage. 

"Come on, baby, I promise, right to bed," Tony said and squeezed Peter's knee.

Peter stumbled out of his seat and rubbed his eyes while Tony pulled their bags from the trunk.

"Think you can manage this?" Tony asked.

"Course." Peter took both bags from Tony and followed him into the access hall that led to the Avengers quarters. 

"Welcome Home, Boss, Peter," Friday said when they entered Tony's suite.

"Thanks, Fri. Wake me in 20 hours," Peter said and dropped the bags in the middle of the living room. "Those are for future Peter and Tony." Peter slurred. "Need sleep."

"You heard the kid, Friday. 20 hours," Tony said smiling to himself and picking up the clothes Peter dropped on his way to the bed. He put them into Peter's hamper and then got undressed.

Tony crawled in beside Peter, who had already burrowed under the covers and smiled when Peter groped and wiggled until his back pressed snugly against Tony's chest.

"Intruder detected!" Friday exclaimed and Tony sat up to find Cara in the middle of the room, frozen as she reached into Peter's clothes hamper."

"Wha- Cara?" Peter said, squinting into the light, which Friday now had at 100%."

"It's okay, Friday. Cara is a friend," Tony said. “She's a…" Tony shook his head.

"I am a Sylvan Nymph, dedicated to the keeping of the homes and hearths of Peter Parker and his heart, Tony Stark," Cara spoke proudly, searching for the source of the voice that had frightened her. "Show yourself!"

"Cara, it's okay. That was Friday. She's an artificial intelligence ...a computer who does like...security and… making sure Tony eats and goes to meetings on time”.

"I believe there's more to me than that, Peter," Friday responded and Peter smiled.

"She's basically is in charge of all the things," Peter said.

"That is more accurate. Welcome, Cara. Boss, what is Cara's security designation?"

"Oh, um. Security level C. She's welcome in mine and Peter's rooms as well as the common areas. But...Cara...I think it's best if we give you a tour of the compound and introduce you to everyone before you're free to come and go as you please."

Cara nodded. "My apologies, Master Tony."

"None needed. I should have seen this coming and said something to you before. Will you come around tomorrow evening? Perhaps you could come by for dinner and meet everyone? Loki and Thor will be there too."

Cara beamed with excitement and her eyes grew wide. She nodded enthusiastically and clutched Peter's laundry to her chest. "Oh, I would be honored, Master. What time do you wish to have the meal?"

"Maybe 5:00 P.M."

"I will be here. Thank you, Masters!" she exclaimed and then disappeared through a magical door.

"Cara has magic similar to Loki," Friday said.

Peter flopped back under the covers.

"Yep. You can finish scanning her tomorrow and I'll teach her all about doors and knocking, Fri. For now, sleep."

"Sweet dreams, Master Peter," Friday said.

Peter groaned and flipped her off. "Don't you start. When did you start learning about sarcasm?"

"I am the creation of Tony Stark," she said. "I was, as you might say, raised on sarcasm."

Tony chuckled. "Friday, lights," he said. "Goodnight."

"Night, Boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((((HUGS YOU ALL))))))
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and special love to those who take the time to leave me a note to let me know how you're feeling about the way things are going.


	12. Love Languages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, LokiismyfavouriteAvenger, Beta Goddess and official Stewardness Wrangler.
> 
> She's got some very yummy tales to share with you. Go check her out.

[](https://imgur.com/kZMDfKr)

Anytime You Want It to Stop  
Chapter – 12 - Love Languages

 

Peter awoke slowly, without the aid of an alarm clock or some sort of pressing drama. He rolled and stretched, luxuriating in Tony's sheets and the warmth of his body.

Tony was on his back, spread-eagle and taking up most of the bed. Peter smiled at him, features soft and beautiful in the warm autumn sunshine. Tony showed no signs of waking and Peter wanted him to sleep as long as he needed. So, he crept from the bed and padded into the bathroom instead.

Peter took care of the morning necessities and stepped into Tony's sinfully extravagant shower. He selected all the jets and stood in the center, allowing them to work the kinks from his muscles before reaching for the shampoo.

_His shampoo._

Peter smiled when he noticed Tony's shower was now stocked with everything that he had in his own quarters. He shouldn't be surprised. It's just what Tony did. Peter was certain that if he walked down the hall, he’d find his own shower stocked with Tony's toiletries too. It was the little things like this, and the fizzy coconut water he bet was now in Tony's refrigerator that made Peter feel so important to Tony.

That reminded him of an article he'd read in one of the magazines May always had on the coffee table. For some reason, that article had caught his eye. _How to Show Someone You Love Them: Let Us Count the Ways_ \- or some similarly cheesy title. It broke down the ways people typically showed and preferred to receive love.

Tony usually showed his love with gifts and by ensuring his people had what they needed to feel content and safe. But it was more than large gestures people always talked about. Tony remembered the little things most people never even noticed. 

Peter wondered if he made Tony feel that way - like he was appreciated. He frowned and closed his eyes, leaning back into the spray to rinse the shampoo from his hair. 

_I wonder how Tony likes to receive love._

Peter guessed he tended to show love with service. Superheroing aside, he always tried to go out of his way to do special things for the people he loved. He helped May out around the house without being asked. And he liked to cook for the Avengers when he was there. But then there was spending time too. He always made it a point to make time for Ned and MJ, even though they all went to different schools. 

"What has you looking all serious?"

Peter opened his eyes to find Tony closing the shower door behind him. He stepped into the center of the criss-cross of jets to join Peter and pulled him close.

"Do I make you feel important and... you know...loved?" Peter asked, hands exploring up and down the firm expanse of Tony's back. He loved how solid and warm Tony felt. He never felt safer than in Tony's arms.

Tony pushed Peter's hair from his face and smiled. "Always," he said. "You always make me feel like your top priority. Even when I'm not."

Peter started to argue but Tony kissed him quickly, a little peck to stop him. "Honey, I can't always be your top priority. I know that. You are always my top consideration. But sometimes there are things that take priority. Does that make sense? But I know I'm always your top consideration. Well...me and May."

Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, purred when Tony cupped his ass, spread him open just a little.

"I love you," Peter said.

"I love you too," Tony said. "Everything okay?

Peter nodded and pressed close, rubbed his growing erection against Tony's. He loved the erotic slide of their wet skin, the way Tony sucked in a breath when Peter nibbled at his ear.

"Everything is perfect," Peter said. "More than I ever thought was possible. I guess I just keep…I don't know...poking at it. Looking for problems."

'Mmmhmm. I understand. I think everyone does that when things seem too good to be true."

Tony bent to kiss him, slow at first, so tender. He sucked Peter’s lips, first one then the other, teasing until Peter opened for him. He sucked Tony’s tongue, slid his own along its length. 

_Fuck he feels so good. So wet and slippery. So fucking hard._

Peter moaned and pressed his hips forward, seeking friction. Tony touched him, stroked him slow and sweet. Peter needed more - so much more. But Tony was in a teasing mood and just squeezed a little, a velvet vise around Peter's shaft. He rocked his hips, fucked into Tony's slick fist until he staggered, knees buckling with pleasure.

"I got you, Sweet Boy," Tony whispered, wrapping an arm around him. He moved Peter to the stone bench, after grabbing a towel for him to sit on.

"Tony," Peter whined. His body throbbed with need.

"What do you need, Sweetheart?" Tony murmured as he knelt between Peter's parted thighs. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Tony kissed a trail up one thigh, pausing to suck a mark on Peter's belly before moving closer to where Peter wanted him to touch. 

"Suck me, Tony, please," Peter said, fingers in Tony's hair now.

"Need my mouth around that beautiful cock, Baby?"

Peter nodded, watching Tony through lust heavy lids.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good. Do you trust me?" Tony asked.

Peter nodded again, desperate for his touch.

"Then spread your legs, Sweet Boy and let me show you how good it feels to have that ass worshiped."

_Oh my God, Oh my God!_

Tony had promised. And Peter wanted it so much. When Tony had done it before it had felt so good, but Tony hadn't done it long.

"Relax, Peter," Tony squeezed his knee. "It's just me and you. Do you want that?"

"Yeah. Yeah okay. I want you to," Peter said and pulled one foot onto the bench, revealing himself to Tony.

Tony hummed, grinning as he gripped Peter's hips and pulled his ass closer to the edge of the bench.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Tony breathed and bent to plant a tender kiss to the flat slice of skin behind Peter's balls. 

Peter sucked a breath and closed his eyes, unable to watch. He was already so close and watching Tony eat his ass was going to make it all end too soon.

Such a strange sensation at first, warm, so intimate. Peter felt exposed but comforted by the weight of Tony's hands. After a few long licks with the flat of his tongue, Tony gently flicked around his rim. Peter moaned and tried to move closer, wanting more.

"So eager, Baby. I love it," Tony murmured against his skin.

Peter shivered with pleasure. He loved it when Tony talked to him like that and wondered if Tony liked it too.

_Should I be more verbal? Tell him I want? ___

__Peter blushed at the thought. But he wanted to make sure Tony knew just how much he wanted him._ _

__Tony spread him open with his thumbs and slid the point of his tongue around the rim. Firm, insistent, he pressed forward until the tip breached his hole._ _

__"Oh...oh my God, Tony. That feels so good," Peter blurted out and ground down on Tony's face. Tony moaned, sending ripples of magic against Peter's most intimate parts._ _

___I think he does like it...Fuck...I gotta feel that again._ _ _

__"Oh fuck...Tony. Please. I'm so hard. I could...I could probably come just from...just from this. Your tongue on my ass."_ _

__Tony moaned again, so erotic and low that Peter could feel the exquisite vibrations in his balls. Peter couldn't help it anymore; he opened his eyes and gasped._ _

__Tony was watching him, rich chocolate eyes were blown wide with arousal. His face was wet with spit and water from the shower, hair slicked back, sleek as a selkie. He tongued Peter's hole, thrusting as deep as he could, still out of reach of Peter's prostate. But it didn't matter. Tony pressed his thumb to the space behind his balls and massaged – completely short-circuiting Peter’s brain._ _

__"Tony – Tony please," Peter panted, passed all thought. He existed only in the lush exploration of his senses – the heat of their bodies, the scent of coconut and skin, and the duet the played together, moaning until finally, the dam broke. Peter threw back his head and let go._ _

__The sensation was so different. Usually, the focus of his pleasure was his cock. Not this time. Now, the waves seemed to start from somewhere at the base of his spine and radiated outward, pulsing through his whole body, crown to toe, in time with this heart._ _

__Sometime later Peter became aware of more than just the overwhelming ecstasy. He opened his eyes to find that he was in Tony lap. He’d lain his head on Tony’s shoulder and was purring as Tony stroked his skin, up and down his back, along his thigh._ _

__"You're so fucking beautiful. My Sweet Boy. I love you so much," Tony murmured softly._ _

__The warm water had been turned down from the pounding jests to a soothing rainforest. Peter burrowed closer, kissing and sucking Tony's neck and chest. He loved the way Tony tasted - a little salty, clean like his soap but something else, indefinable, except to say home._ _

__"That was amazing," he murmured and reached to stroke Tony's beard. "I wanna make you feel good too."_ _

__Tony chuckled. "Sweet Boy you already did. Watching you get off on my tongue, begging so sweet…I couldn't help myself."_ _

__Peter smiled. "I'm sorry I missed that."_ _

__"Would it creep you out to realize that Friday has security footage?"_ _

__Peter raised his head, little aftershocks of pleasure pulsed through his body when he thought about watching it._ _

__"We are totally watching that back."_ _

__Tony laughed and gathered him closer. "Anytime you want, Pete," he said. "But for real, if it bothers you. I'll have Friday cut out anything of our activities."_ _

__"I trust you, Tony," Peter said. "With my life and with videos of the kinkiest thing I've ever done in my life."_ _

__They stayed like that, just touching, kissing and talking until Friday interrupted._ _

__"Boss, sorry to interrupt but your meeting with Pepper is in an hour," she said._ _

__Peter smiled. She really did sound like she was a little unsure of whether she should interrupt._ _

__"Thanks, Fri," Tony sighed and pinched Peter's ass cheek, just a little squeeze to get him to move._ _

__Peter groaned and tightened his grip on Tony's neck. "Do we have to?" he asked._ _

__"Not if you don't want to you. You're in charge here, Peter. If you decide this isn't something you want…"_ _

__Peter squeezed Tony's chin and kissed the little pout he'd created. "I want to. I wanna be out and proud with you. I'm just...you know, comfortable where I am."_ _

__Tony kissed his forehead. "Me too. But Pepper is a busy woman. And we shouldn't keep her waiting."_ _

__Tony paused and grinned. "Hey, Friday?_ _

__"Yes, Boss?"_ _

__"Let Pep know we will be on time for the meeting. Cut out the last two sentences I said to Peter and send them to Pep...and hashtag that #growth. Audio only.”_ _

__"Will do."_ _

__Peter laughed and groaned as he moved out of Tony's lap._ _

__They quickly finished their shower and were in front of the dual vanity when Friday spoke again._ _

__"Miss Potts thanks you for the confirmation and sends the following in response to your audio clip. A short recording of Pepper's voice came from the speakers._ _

__"#WillWondersNeverCease"_ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Pepper had an office in her quarters for use when she was at the compound. Tony had noticed she'd been there less and less lately and wondered if she'd maybe met someone. But he didn't want to pry._ _

__He'd be thrilled for her if she had. She deserved everything good in this world. She'd been so supportive of him and Peter it was the least he could do to give that support right back. But she's been tight-lipped lately._ _

__Tony knocked on her door and glanced at Peter who was smiling in expectation._ _

__Pepper answered, beautiful as always in a pale grey pants suit, accented by a pink lacy camisole underneath. Her hair was pulled up into a complicated twist and secured with a silver barrette. She greeted them with a smile that shifted to a grin when Peter pulled her into a big._ _

__"Peter. Tony," she said gaze warm on Tony's. "I hear you've had a bit of excitement!"_ _

__"We did!" Peter said. Pepper ushered them inside before giving Tony a hug and a quick peck on the cheek._ _

__"Come into my office and tell me all about it," Pepper said. "Can I get you anything? Did you have time to eat after your shower sex this morning?" she asked with a wink at Tony._ _

__Tony smirked and shrugged. "I'd love coffee," he said heading to the sideboard where Pepper had set up coffee, juice and some quick breakfast items. But he ran into Peter, whose face had turned a brilliant shade of crimson._ _

__Pepper heard Tony swallow a laugh and turned to notice Peter’s current state of mortification._ _

__“Oh, I'm sorry, Pete. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was just teasing Tony. The clip he sent me earlier was clearly from the shower...so I assumed…"_ _

__Peter shook his head. "No. No, it’s okay. It just. I'm still...I feel…"_ _

__Pepper hugged him again. "Don't be. Really Peter. You and Tony are absolutely perfect. I can see it in both your faces. And I am truly happy for you."_ _

__Peter heaved a sigh. "Thank God. Pepper I'm so glad. You mean a lot to me and I would hate to think I had hurt you."_ _

__"Pep encouraged me to recognize and accept my feelings for you," Tony said, taking a seat._ _

__"Then I…I guess I should thank you," Peter said._ _

__Pepper shook her head. "Just keep doing what you're doing, Peter. It's good to see Tony so content."_ _

__Peter nodded awkwardly and then busied himself at the sideboard._ _

__"So, what do you think, Pep? Got any ideas to help make this coming out party a success?" Tony said, eager to change the subject if only so Peter's poor face could return to its usual creamy shady._ _

__"I do actually," she said, pulling a file from her desk. Pepper still preferred paper when she was taking notes, as opposed to Tony's electronic files._ _

__"I wanted to talk to the two of you first though."_ _

__Peter sat a cup of coffee at his place and then returned to the sideboard for a large glass of juice and a plate laden with a couple of Danish, some bacon and a fruit parfait overflowing with granola._ _

__Pepper pressed a smile between her lips and Tony averted his eyes. He could almost hear the smart-assed comment she was holding back as though she'd spoken it._ _

___Eat up, Peter. You need to regain all those calories you burned this morning._ _ _

__"What are your ideas?" Peter asked, oblivious._ _

__Pepper cleared her throat and got down to business, laying out concerns and how she felt they should address them._ _

__"From a PR standpoint, the people love you both. The only concern I can see is the age difference. When Peter is unmasked there with be some people who do the math and realize he's been an Avenger, working with you since he was 15. We have to take control of that narrative from the get-go and address it directly."_ _

__Peter frowned. "But nothing happened before I was 18."_ _

__"We know that. But the public can be fickle. If one person throws out the idea that something could have been going on when you were that young, it could start a firestorm."_ _

__"So, you want me to bring it up to make sure people hear me instead of making up stories on their own. It has to come from me."_ _

__Tony grinned into his coffee._ _

___My boy is so smart._ _ _

__Pepper nodded. "I think we need to take it further than that. I think people need to see this through the lens of someone else they trust."_ _

__"Cap?" Peter asked._ _

__"Not a bad idea," Pepper said. "But I have someone else in mind."_ _

__Tony listened as Pepper laid out her ideas, a grin spreading across his face. He wasn't sure why he was surprised. He should know by now that Pepper was brilliant. And she knew exactly what they needed._ _

___Fuck a press conference, this is perfect._ _ _

__They finalized the plans and Pepper promised to touch base with Fury regarding Peter's unmasking and what might be needed from a political standpoint._ _

__"I don't really expect that you'll have trouble, Peter," Tony said. "The people who might have a beef with you are behind bars. But just in case, let's arrange for May to come for a visit or if she really wants, I'll send her on a little vacation. Her and her BFF? A couple weeks away on an island somewhere… actually that sounds good...why don't we-"_ _

__"Tony, I have class. I can’t go on vacation," Peter said. "Besides, I can handle myself if coming out attracts attention. The rest of you don’t have secret identities. I'm not gonna let living just like the rest of you make me paranoid and keep me from my education. But yeah. May should definitely take some time away. She knows it's coming. I'll tell her about your offer..."_ _

__Pepper nodded. "Okay. I'll get with my contacts and set it up. Let's have the rest of the Scooby gang on hand for unity as well," she said._ _

__This made Peter laugh around the last bite of his Danish. Tony shook his head at Peter's empty plate._ _

__"Don't silently judge my caloric intake. It's the spider thing, man," Peter said._ _

__Tony scoffed. “Are you kidding? Judging? I'm silently envious of you. I wish I could eat like that and maintain my shapely figure."_ _

__Peter smiled. "I like your figure."_ _

__"Exactly, and if you want to continue liking it...I'll refrain from the Peter Parker diet."_ _

__Pepper chuckled and looked up from her computer screen. "Okay, boys. I have plans for about half-hour. So, I'll let you see yourselves out," she said with a smile._ _

__"Plans?" Tony drawled._ _

__Pepper smiled but revealed nothing. "Don't worry, I'll be here for the impromptu dinner Friday invited us all to. She said we're meeting a friend of Peter's?"_ _

__"Yep. Informal. Nothing fancy...come as you are...or with whom you are coming...speaking of which, will you be bringing a plus one?"_ _

__"Nope, just me," Pepper smiled. Tony knew that smile. She was hiding something. Or more specifically… someone._ _

___How am I supposed to do the customary background and criminal record check if she won't tell me who she's dating?_ _ _

__"Come on. Let's leave her to her secrets," Peter said with a chuckle Tony didn't get._ _

__They exchanged hugs and were walking down the hallway hand in hand when Tony said. "She's totally dating someone."_ _

__"Are you okay with that?” Peter asked softly._ _

__Tony came to a stop and took Peter's face between his hands. "One hundred percent," he said, meeting Peter's gaze. But I like to know who is involved in the lives of the people I care about. It's just one of the many services I provide. You should probably warn May."_ _

__Peter laughed and it was like music to Tony's ears._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__The clatter of pots and pans drew Peter's attention. He frowned up at Tony who wore a matching expression._ _

__"Friday...everyone got the message that Peter and I are making dinner tonight, right?"_ _

__"They received an invitation to dinner, Boss. But it seems Cara has arrived early."_ _

__Peter raised his eyebrows and then it clicked. He smiled and took Tony's hand._ _

__"Come on," he said and tugged him down the hall._ _

__They entered the common area to find Cara in the kitchen and a few very confused Avengers in the living room._ _

__"She just...showed up," Clint said. "Started to go through the kitchen and pulling stuff out of the refrigerator. When I asked Friday if I should get my bow she said she was a friend."_ _

__Thor glanced away from the screen where he and Korg were playing Fortnite. "That is Cara. Loki gifted her to Peter when he entered college."_ _

__"Greetings, Cara! Tis good to see you!" he called out and waved with a grin._ _

__"Hey, man. Someone's shootin at you," Korg said._ _

__"Blasted Hel," Thor returned his attention to the screen._ _

__"It's okay, Clint. She is a friend. Tony can fill you in, I'll go talk to her."_ _

__"Master Peter!" Cara greeted him with a grin and a bone-crushing hug. "I am sorry I got started late. Master Justin assisted me in planning the meal and we lost track of time having sex," she said._ _

__"Cara, you misunderstood. I'm sorry if Tony wasn't clear. Tony and I were planning to cook tonight. For you. Tony invited you as a guest."_ _

__Cara eyed him, expression blank as though Peter had thoroughly confused her._ _

__"A.... a guest?" she said, eyes watering. "As a guest to your table?"_ _

__"Oh, Cara. Please don't tell me that I've offended you. You do so much for me. You take care of my laundry and make sure Justin and Tony and I fed every evening. Please. We were just trying to thank you and introduce you to our friends so when you stopped by the compound you know everyone. And who knows, maybe make a few friends of your own."_ _

__Tears ran down her face now, lips trembling as she tried to hold back a sob._ _

__"Oh, no, Master Peter, you honor me. To eat at a Master's table and receive their hospitality...it is the greatest gift a sylvan elf can receive," she said and bowed._ _

__"Oh. No. You don't need to do that come on. Come meet everyone. And then relax and enjoy yourself while Tony and I prepare the meal."_ _

__Cara got to her feet and nodded._ _

__Peter grabbed a few tissues from the box on the counter and helped her clean up before he coaxed her from the kitchen._ _

__The living room was full by now, and Peter patted Cara's arm._ _

__"Hey, Everyone!" Peter called out and the room quieted as everyone gave Peter and Cara their attention._ _

__"Whoa," someone said under their breath. Peter smiled._ _

__"Cara, Darling. It's lovely to see you," Loki said from behind them. They turned to find him entering the common area dressed in jeans and a black t shirt casually tucked into the front. Loki embraced Cara and kissed her on each cheek. “Is Peter treating you well?" he asked._ _

__"Oh yes, Master Loki. He and Master Tony have invited me to their table to share their hospitality," she said, eyes wide and grinning ear from ear._ _

__"Have they now?" Loki drawled, eyeing Peter with a smirk._ _

__"Indeed. They will cook the meal tonight."_ _

__Loki's thin smile spread into a grin and he embraced her again._ _

__"Congratulations, my Dear. I am truly pleased for you. Enjoy your evening. I am unfortunately otherwise occupied. Or I should love to stay."_ _

__"Thank you, Master Loki," Cara said with a little bow._ _

__"Now, now. None of that, child. You belong the spiderling now," Loki said softly. He gave her a brief hug and turned to Peter who was beginning to believe there was something going on of which he was unaware._ _

__"Um...Loki?" Peter asked. "What's happening?" Peter asked when Loki embraced him._ _

__Loki gripped his shoulders and squeezed. "I won Cara in a game of chance, rescued her from a truly heinous situation. But a sylvan nymph is never owned. She serves a master at her own whim and blesses the home and hearth she chooses. She is free to leave at any time. When a master offers her his hospitality, showing her respect for the bounty she brings to his home, and the nymph accepts this hospitality, a bond is created."_ _

__Peter's stomach dropped. "Loki...I..I can't own a slave. She was on loan. And I appreciate it..."_ _

__But Loki shook his head. "You misunderstand, Darling. The bond is magical in nature but still not unbreakable or nefarious. She is always free to leave you. But once bonded, in this case, to you and Tony, you are linked. She can feel your emotions and eventually as the bond strengthens, you can speak to her telepathically. There have even been instances of masters who can use that same bond to communicate with each other."_ _

__"Wait, so you're saying that Peter and I could like...talk together with our minds?" Tony said, coming forward to wrap his arm around Peter's waist._ _

__"Indeed. Think of it like...a home network."_ _

__Tony raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Huh. Interesting."_ _

__Cara stepped forward. "If that is not as you intended, Masters, I would understand…"_ _

__"Don't be silly, Cara. To honor you is exactly what we intended," Tony said with a grin. "Bond away, right Pete?"_ _

__Peter laughed and nodded. "Right. So, Everyone, this is Cara. Cara, this is...everyone."_ _

__"Hi, Cara," they said in unison, with matching expressions of confusion._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Tony came into the kitchen a while later and breathed in the tantalizing aroma of braised roast, rosemary and garlic. He wrapped his arms around Peter and breathed deeply._ _

__"That smells amazing," Tony said. He nosed Peter's neck, nuzzles that spot behind his ear that Peter went weak for. "What can I do?"_ _

__"That," Peter breathed._ _

__Tony chuckled. "I mean with dinner."_ _

__"Oh… right," Peter said. "Um… potatoes."_ _

__Peter pushed two sacks of potatoes at Tony and smiled._ _

__"We're doing mashed cheddar garlic potatoes to go with the roast. Oh, and salad. I'll get started on that."_ _

__Tony eyed the mountain of vegetables on the island and sighed. "Whose idea was it to invite Thor? Also, do we even know what Korg and Meik eat?"_ _

__"We do. I checked with Friday. They eat normal food. Korg has a fondness for very highly seasoned food so I went with garlic," Peter grinned, going to work on a head of lettuce._ _

__Tony smiled._ _

__Of course Peter investigated their food preferences. It's what he does. He likes everyone to be happy._ _

__"Loki picked up some special salad dressing for Meik too. Seems he likes fish and-"_ _

__Tony held up his hand to make him stop. "I'm honestly good not knowing what's in the dressing. Just like… put Meik's name on it or something."_ _

__"So how was Cara doing out there?" Peter asked._ _

__"She was fascinated by everyone, bubbly and inquisitive," Tony said and then laughed. "I think Bruce is a little twitterpated though."_ _

__"He's what?" Peter asked._ _

__"Twitterpated… from Bambi?" Tony said. "Means attracted to in a cute adorable way."_ _

__"Oh. Yeah, I didn't remember seeing that," Peter said. He grabbed a handful of carrots and sliced them into thin rounds._ _

__Tony rolled his eyes. "That's classic Disney, who was in charge of your childhood? I'm gonna have to have a discussion with May."_ _

__"We can watch it if it's important to you."_ _

__"Friday, order Bambi on Amazon and put it on the watch list," Tony said and eyed Peter. "What other Disney essentials haven't you seen?"_ _

__They finished the vegetable prep together and made a list of the movies Tony insisted he watch._ _

__Peter was checking on the roast when Steve came in. "Are you guys at a breaking point?" He asked. "Rhodey’s here and he brought a new game for us to play."_ _

__Peter's eyes lit up. He loved game night. And Rhodey always found the best games._ _

__"What is it?" Peter asked and checked the timer before following Steve into the living room._ _

__“It’s called The Voting Game,” Natasha said when Peter sat down between her and Cara, and then grabbed a pack of cards to unwrap._ _

__Tony watched from the doorway; towel thrown over his shoulder._ _

__“Hey, Tones,” Rhodey said._ _

__“Hey, man,” Tony responded and pulled his friend into a back-slapping hug. “It’s been awhile.”_ _

__“Yeah, you know how it is. They’re still putting the pieces back together,” Rhodey said. “But I got your invitation to dinner and was already in town. I’ll be here for a weeks before the New Mexico Summit. And hey, I spoke to Pepper and she told me about how Peter is coming out of the phone booth and I wanted to offer my support.”_ _

__“Thanks, man,” he’ll appreciate that._ _

__The gang at the table laughed at something someone said. And Tony turned to watch Peter laugh._ _

__“So, Pepper also told me that you and Peter are dating,” Rhodey said when they’d quieted._ _

__Tony’s stomach dropped. Everyone had been so supportive. Hell, Pepper had all but pushed him into Peter’s arms. But Rhodey. He wasn’t sure how Rhodey was going to react about it._ _

__“We are.”_ _

__“Pep says you’re happy and watching the two of you cook together from the doorway like a creepy stalker, I have to agree. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you this happy, man. And I... I just wanted to tell you that I’m thrilled for you. I’m a little pissed I had to hear it from Pepper. But I’m happy for you.”_ _

__“Hey, if you’d been available for the picnic, I would have told you then.”_ _

__Rhodey chuckled and shrugged. “Touche. But hey. I brought you a gift too,” he said and pulled a pair of thick cigars from his jacket pocket. “Care to take a walk while they play?” He moved, the hydraulics in his leg braces whirred. “My knees are a little stiff after the flight.”_ _

__Tony laughed, play punched Rhodey in the arm. “Give me a minute,” he said._ _

__At the table he kissed Peter on the head. “I’ll be back. I’m gonna take a walk with Rhodey.”_ _

__Peter grinned up at him. “Have fun,” he said and squeezed Tony’s hand._ _

__Rhodey chuckled as they headed toward the sliding door that led onto the patio._ _

__“What’s so funny?” Tony asked._ _

__“Never thought I’d see the day,” he said. “Tony Stark, domesticated.”_ _

__“Very funny, Rhodes. Now hand over the cigar and tell me what’s going on in New Mexico.”_ _

__He handed Tony the cigar with a grin. But as Tony slid open the door, he made a noise like the crack of a whip._ _

__“Whipshhhht.”_ _

__“Keep it up, Rhodes and I won’t tell you about the new nano suit I’m making you,” Tony said._ _

__‘Wait, what?”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that fluff fest. Thank you for reading and for taking the time to comment and kudos. 
> 
> So, what do you think the plan is to get Peter out of the phone booth?


	13. Unmasked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, LokiismyfavouriteAvenger and Dawn, my Beta Goddesses. I am so grateful for your support.
> 
> Any errors that remain are my own. I can't keep from adding stuff even after it's been edited. 
> 
> Also, I've decided to drink the Tumblr kool-aid. If you'd like to follow me there... you're welcome to. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wedreamerz

[](https://imgur.com/kZMDfKr)

Anytime You Want It to Stop  
Chapter – 13 - Unmasked

 

Peter shifted from foot to foot, waiting stage left of the recording studio.

"You know our next guest as the very handsome, super-smart savior of the universe. Help us welcome the one and the only… Mister Tony Stark!"

Tony grinned at Peter, gave him a quick kiss and then walk onto the stage as the small studio audience erupted into applause.

Peter smiled. Tony really had saved the universe. He'd been the man who invented time travel, enabling the Avengers to bring back everyone who had been blipped, himself included.

Peter could hear them talking about it. He smiled. Their laughter was so infectious. All five of them were so bright and positive. He'd been so nervous when he arrived. To meet The Fab Five and come out to the world as both a superhero and Tony's eighteen-year-old mentee turned boyfriend all in the same day. It was a lot.

They'd only been told that Tony had an announcement and wanted to do it on their new live late-night talk show - Fab 5 After Hours. Pepper said they hadn't hesitated and had rearranged their entire schedule to accommodate them.

"You okay?" May whispered, laying a cool hand on Peter's shoulder.

He nodded, fingers fluttering in the vicinity of his stomach.

"Nervous."

"Just be you, Pete," she said, sweeping him into her arms. "Everyone will love you. And if they don't, they're dumb."

Peter laughed and squeezed her, careful not to squeeze too tightly.

"Peter, they're soon going to call you," Pepper said stepping up behind May.

"So, Tony. You said you have something special to share with us today," Karamo said.

"And let me tell you, we have been going nuts here trying to guess your surprise," Antony said. "Jonathan called me last night at two in the morning and said, oh my god, what if he brings us all suits!"

Peter laughed, wringing his hands.

_Come on, come on._

"I do have something very special to share with you," Tony said.

"Is it a suit?" Tan asked. "Because I feel like we should have been consulted on color."

"You can't French tuck a suit, Tanny," Antony said.

"Unfortunately, no. I didn't bring you suits. Although, now that you mention it, you do need something to show that you're honorary Avengers."

The audience cheered and Peter grinned as Tony worked the crowd.

"Save the world, one bad design choice at a time?" Bobby said.

"Exactly. I mean. The Avengers are Earth's mightiest heroes. Surely the positivity and love you all promote is the best superpower of all."

At this, the crowd went nuts. They had to be able to hear them out on the street.

"We're going to hold you to that Tony Stark," Jonathan said.

"It happened. It's a thing, you're all Avengers now, right guys?" 

The crowd went wild again, and Peter knew that Steve, Thor, Rhodey, Loki, Clint, and Natasha had come out on stage with special Honorary Avengers jerseys for the Fab 5 and t-shirts for the audience.

They went to commercial and handed out the t-shirts and let the crowd calm down.

"You’re up next, Peter. Are you ready?" Pepper said.

He nodded and pulled his mask down over his face. May hugged him again. "I love you, kiddo," she said.

"Okay. Now that the audience is all swagged out, and we are #avengerofficial,” Jonathan said as he stood up and displayed his new jersey. It had a large, rainbow Avengers A on the front and their names on the back.

_I think I need one of those too._

“Apparently Tony, you actually have a surprise that isn't about us.”

Tony laughed. "I do. So, how many of you have heard of Spider-Man?"

Peter was gratified when the crowd screamed and chanted for him.

"He's awesome, right?" Tony said and the audience agreed.

"So, I'm actually here to share the real Spider-Man with you. The man behind the mask. For the first time in public, Spider-Man is coming out of the phone booth."

"Oh my God. Spiderman's coming out of the phone booth with the Fab Five, that's so perfect!" Jonathan said. "So, he's like...here?"

"He is. Spider-Man!" Tony called.

Peter took a breath and ran, flipping onto the stage. He shot a web up into the rigging and swung across the stage before landing in a superhero pose in front of the dais on which The Fab Five and Tony were seated.

He stood up, waved at the screaming crowd and then took a seat next to Tony who slung his arm across the back of the couch.

"Spider-Man! Thanks for being here," Karamo said.

"Thanks for having us," Peter said. “I love your show. Every time a season drops, my Aunt and I binge it in like a day.”

“Awww” they all said in unison. They seemed just as excited to meet Spider-Man as Peter was to meet them. 

"So, tell us why you chose us," Tan said. “Why our show?”

“Well," Peter began, “I guess I came to you because if anyone would understand what I’ve been going through, hiding my true self, it would be you and your audience.”

“Well, we have to go to break. But when we come back, are you ready to share yourself with the world?” Tan asked.

Peter nodded. “I am.”

The Fab Five looked at the cameras and Antony spoke, eyes wide and grinning. “Call your friends, text your family and stay tuned. You do not want to miss this. When we come back, we’ll get to meet the man behind Spider-Man’s mask.”

The music swelled and somewhere, someone called out, “We’re clear.”

Peter wondered if they would be as warm and friendly off-camera as they were on. But as soon as they were clear, they all turned to Peter. “Honey, you’re doing great. Are you nervous?” Jonathan asked.

Peter nodded and heaved a breath. “A little.”

“You should be proud of yourself. This takes a lot of courage,” Karamo said. He looked at Tony. “I always wondered why you chose to come out like you did. You went for it right away. Boom...no secret identity. You opened yourself up, man. To a lot of shit.”

Tony nodded. “Probably not the smartest thing I’ve ever done. But I don’t regret it. In our line of work, I’d rather have my head in the game, focused on the mission and not whether the bad guy can use my identity as a pressure point. Sure, they know who my loved ones are. But we take precautions for that.”

Karamo nodded. “Do you mind if we touch on that a little bit? The safety issue?”

Tony looked at Peter, looking for approval. He’d made it clear this was his show. And they’d tell the story as Peter wanted it told. Peter nodded though. He was impressed that Karamo asked permission.

“Sure. That’s okay,” Tony agreed.

“One minute,” someone yelled and the makeup artist who was fluttering around the stage touched up anything that had suffered under the lights and disappeared.

“You ready?” Antony said

Peter glanced at Tony. His heart beat wild in his chest. Now that he was here, live studio audience, live home audience, he couldn’t breathe. But then Tony touched him, patted him gently on the back. Peter took a breath and nodded. “I’m ready.”

The music was loud and for a moment, Peter was a little dizzy. But Tony’s hand on his shoulder was a ground wire, his haven. And he focused on the warm weight of it.

“Welcome back! In case you’ve been living under a rock and don’t know who these gentlemen are, we’re here with Tony Stark who is also Iron Man, and Spider-Man, who is here tonight to share his truth with us.”

“So, during the break, we were talking a little bit about Tony’s decision to come out almost right away and opening himself up like that. He told me he didn’t regret it. That his focus should be on the mission and not preserving his identity. Peter, what made you decide that now was the time to reveal yourself?

“Well, I had a recent incident actually. Someone I was close to tried to use my secret identity against me. They threatened to expose me. So, I wanted to take that potential power away from someone.”

“Are you concerned that this could open you up as a target?” Karamo asked.

“That potential exists regardless of whether I’m out or not,” Peter said. “I’m hoping that what it will do instead is open up a dialogue. It will let me be open and honest with the people I care about. And make it easier to connect to the people of New York that I work hard to protect.”

“And if someone does decide to make him a target, they should remember that Spider-Man has back up,” Tony said, steel in his eye.

The audience exploded into applause at Tony’s words.

“That’s right!" Antony said over the din. “We’re Avengers now too! And if Ironman doesn’t scare the shit out you, being eviscerated by five gay men certainly should.”

The applause turned to laughter. When it died down, Tan turned back to Peter. “So, Spider-Man. Are you ready for the big reveal?”

Peter nodded, took a break and removed his mask.

The audience gasped and then roared with applause. The Fab Five clapped along with them.

“Oh my God, Spider-Man, you’re adorable!” Jonathan exclaimed.

“Please. Call me Peter,” Peter smiled and said when the crowd finally quieted.

“Nice to meet you, Peter,” Bobby said and shook his hand. “So, tell us about yourself.”

“My name is Peter Parker and I am currently a freshman at MIT,” he said, glad that Pepper had given them a heads up that this was happening.

“So, every superhero has an origin story,” Karamo said. “Obviously the whole world knows Tony’s. Can you tell us yours?”

Peter nodded. “I was fifteen when I was bitten by a radioactive spider,” he said.

A ripple of awe went through the audience, but they remained silent.

“Soon after that I noticed changes. Suddenly I was stronger, I could climb walls, my senses were off the charts. One day I was walking home from school and I... I don’t know I felt like something was wrong. So, I kept walking but now I’m watching for it, waiting. And that’s when this man ran passed me. A lady screamed from behind me and said he stole her purse. So, I chased him down. And it was so easy now; I had him on the pavement before the woman even finished her sentence. I’d wondered...why me, you know. Why did I get bit, get these weird powers? But that night I was so excited, so happy I could help someone, and I realized that’s why me. With these powers, I could help people. So, I did.”

Peter smiled. “I started out in this red and blue tracksuit thing, with these goggles.”

The audience laughed a little and Peter continued. This part was important. He had to get it right.

“Tony found me about six months later. He’d seen videos on YouTube and came to see if I was for real.”

“Peter’s really selling himself short,” Tony said. “I did my research. He’s brilliant, genius level. And he was doing science on the down low that people who work for me get paid very well to do.”

Peter smiled at Tony. He felt his cheeks warm and hoped the audience couldn’t see it.

“So,” Peter continued. “Tony offered to mentor me, as Spider-Man and as a scientist. We agreed to keep my identity a secret because of my age. He gave me a major upgrade in my suit. And I got to work with Bruce too - um - Doctor Banner in my spare time.”

“Spare time?” Antony said. “Between keeping Queens safe and going to school, when did you have time?”

Peter shrugged. “It was fun for me. Most kids play sports. I was a science geek. And getting to work with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner was like…” Peter searched for the words. “Like playing in the Superbowl while you’re still in high school.”

“So, you’ve been with the Avengers since you were fifteen. How old are you now?” Karamo asked.

“Eighteen.”

Karamo glanced at Jonathan. It was brief but Peter saw it. And so did Tony.

“Were you a part of the battle?” Jonathan asked softly and reached out for Peter’s hand. Peter smiled and took the comfort Jonathan gave.

“I was. I... I was also one of the blipped. But, when they brought us back, I helped out. Everyone did.”

“After that…” Peter glanced at Tony. Tony smiled, eyes a little glassy with tears until he blinked, and they were gone. But it gave Peter the strength to keep going. “After that it was...it was getting back to normal, you know? I helped The Avengers in the cleanup. I finished high school and got ready for college. And I... I came to the realization that the crush I’d had on Tony was just never going to go anywhere. So, I started dating.”

The crowd “Ooohed,” and the Fab Five exchanged looks.

“Wait, so...you were harboring a crush on Tony?” Bobby asked.

Peter nodded. “For years. But when I went to college, I realized that he was with Pepper... um… Ms. Potts. And he would never be interested in me that way.”

“We had a huge eighteenth birthday bash for Peter,” Tony said, taking over the story. “And we were talking out on the balcony and I looked at him and I was just...taken with how he’d grown into such an amazing man.”

Peter saw Jonathan grip Antony’s hand as Tony spoke, and he hoped that was a good sign.

“Peter is so smart and handsome and funny. And he is truly the most genuine person I have ever met. He’s what all of us should aspire to be. And all of that just hit me like a ton of bricks. He went off to college and I didn’t know what to do with that realization. That’s when the most amazing woman I have ever had the good fortune to hire and marry, sat me down and told me that I was in love with Peter Parker.”

For a moment, no one spoke. No one moved or breathed. Peter thought his heart might burst from his chest. And then suddenly they cheered and wooed so loud he had to cover his ears.

Tony grinned and looked at Peter with such adoration in his eyes. He couldn’t help but reach out to take his hand.

“So, wait, you’re together-together?” Jonathan asked, pointing back and forth between them.

They both nodded and Peter took over the story. “I came back for training one weekend,” Peter said. “Of course, I’d heard about the break-up, but I didn’t think it meant anything for me. But then...Tony admitted everything to me and... well, here we are,” he grinned.

They’d glossed it over, left a lot out. Made it into a pretty package to be consumed. But either way, the end was the same. Peter was in love. And somehow, amazingly, Tony loved him back.

“When I decided to come out of the phone booth, I told Tony I wanted us to come out too. I didn’t want to hide my love for him because we didn’t fit into the social norms - we’re both men, our age difference. People can be so judgmental these days and… I thought, maybe there was someone else out there who, like us, is different, unsure of whether people would accept their relationship. I thought we should set an example and remind people that love is love.”

“That’s beautiful and so true,” Bobby said. “Relationships come in all shapes and sizes, ages and colors. Sometimes they don’t fit the mold. But that doesn’t mean they’re any less.”

“Oh, Peter Parker, I just want to hug you. Can I hug you?” Jonathan asked.

Peter laughed and nodded and was surprised when all five of them got up and pulled both Tony and Peter into a group hug. Even more so when Tony hugged them back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He was perfect,” Pepper said.

They were in the green room backstage watching Peter talk with the Fab Five. They were just as taken with Peter as everyone else.

Tony smiled and watched Jonathan play with Peter’s curls. It was longer than usual, and he hoped Jonathan wasn’t trying to talk him into cutting it. He loved it long.

“Of course he was,” Tony said. “It’s Peter.”

She laughed and patted his shoulder. She looked at her watch. “It’s almost midnight. Why don’t you collect your boy? If you want to make it to your after party fashionably late, you should go now.”

“You’re right. You invited the Fab Five right?”

“Of course. They’re Avengers now, right?”

Tony huffed a laugh, kissed Pepper on her cheek. “Thanks, Pep. Really. For everything. I do not know what I’d do without you.”

“It’s okay, you approved a modest raise,” she said, pressing a smile between her lips.

“That was nice of me.”

“I thought so. But really, Tony. I’m always here for you. Both of you. You’re family.”

“So, does that mean you’re ready to tell me who you’re dating?” he asked.

She giggled and actually blushed. “I’m not ready to come out yet,” she said. “I’m not afraid to tell you. I’m just not sure if there’s anything to tell yet.”

Tony nodded. “Okay. Well when they’re something to tell, I just want you to know that I support you.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that. So, is there anything else, Mr. Stark? I’m ready for a drink.”

Tony chuckled. “That will be all, Ms. Potts. I’ll go collect the crew over there and meet you there?”

“Sounds good,” she said and slipped out the door.

Tony picked up the gift bag he’d set on the table and approached the others. Peter saw him from the corner of his eye and grinned. 

“It is time?” he asked.

“It is. This is for you,” he said and handed Peter the bag.

“Aww, Tony, you didn’t have to get me anything,” he said but pawed into the bag and let out a whoop when he pulled a rainbow Avengers jersey from its depths. He held it up showing it off to the others. His name was across the back in block letters.

“Thank you, Tony,” he said and hugged him. Tony held him tight.

“I knew you’d want one of your own,” he said and kissed Peter's forehead.

Peter pulled from his arms, grinning. “I’m gonna go change,” he said and then we should go. I can’t wait to see everyone.” Peter turned to the Fab Five. “Do you wanna go with us in the limo?” he asked.

“Um, yes we do,” Tan said. They wooed and scattered to collect their things.

Tony closed the door and slid the lock into place while Peter changed, refusing the suit Tony had chosen for him and slipping the jersey over his head.

“Should I wear mine?” Tony asked, watching the flat expanse of Peter’s belly disappear.

Tony was in a plum suit and knew he looked good. But he’d wear whatever Peter wanted him in. Peter eyed him, cheeks a little pink when he shook his head. “No. I want to strip you out of that suit later,” he said, and Tony’s mouth went dry.

Peter came to stand before him, completely adorable in his jersey and messy hair. Tony cupped his face, kissed him gently on the lips.

“Come on, Sweet Boy,” Tony said. “The sooner we get to the after-party, the sooner you can get me out of this suit.” He loved that Peter was growing bolder in bed, taking charge and exploring.

Peter kissed him back. “I’m ready,” he said. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my dear readers. I am so happy that you're enjoying this. Your comments are kudos are fuel to my muses. I appreciate each and every one. We're soon coming to a close. One more chapter. But I plan to expand this into a series of one-shots to check in with Tony and Peter and the others in the verse. Feel free to let me know who'd you'd like to check in with or what you'd like to see in the one-shots.


	14. Grinning at His Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, LokiismyfavouriteAvenger and Dawn, my Beta Goddesses for all of your support and guidance. I appreciate you so much.

[](https://imgur.com/kZMDfKr)  


"Boss, it's nine o'clock," Friday said, interrupting Tony’s thoughts.

He looked up at the clock that hung above the door.  It was a large digital display that Peter had insisted upon so that when they were working in the lab Tony had built in the basement, they could always see what time it was.

"So it is," he said with a grin.  "Is Peter home?"

"He's been home since six," Friday said and then, knowing what Tony's next question would be, "He's in the kitchen."

Tony washed his hands, locked up the lab, and entered the elevator he'd had installed.  It went all the way to the second floor.  When Peter asked why they couldn't just take the stairs, Tony had just smiled and said Peter would appreciate it when Tony was old and needed a wheelchair.

It was the first day of Thanksgiving vacation.  It had been a week since he'd seen Peter, as he’d been staying at the dorm, finishing up assignments and projects.  They had a long weekend together planned, most of which would include hosting Thanksgiving dinner for a small group of family and some Avengers who didn't have other plans and, as Peter kept saying, "fall fun couple activities."

But tonight, Tony had Peter all to himself and he didn't want to leave the house for anything.  After a quick shower, he found his most comfortable pajamas, the red and blue fleece pants with a matching t-shirt Peter had picked up because they had both their colors, Tony ordered dinner from their favorite pizza place and decided to take the stairs to the first floor to find his wayward spider.

"Whatcha doin'?" Tony asked from the kitchen doorway when he found Peter on the ceiling with a paintbrush and a paint can webbed securely to the wall near him.

"Finishing up the trim I didn't get to last weekend," Peter said and turned to Tony with an upside-down grin.  "Isn't it awesome?"

Tony smiled.  It was awesome. Peter had taken the kitchen from a bright but kind of bland space to a warm and kitschy room they enjoyed spending time in.  He'd switched out the boring white fixtures for hammered copper and little touches of steampunk.  The bare white walls were now a pale yellow that contrasted perfectly with the new black stove and refrigerator.  It was state of the art but with a vintage vibe that fit perfectly with the look Peter was going for.

But it was the little touches Peter had added, that really made the difference - like the huge clock face that took up one whole wall and looked like it should have always been there, and the herb garden made from a pallet that they’d started a couple weeks ago.  Never in a million years would Tony have imagined wanting this little slice of domestic bliss.  But there he was, grinning at his future with a little wrapped gift - something he’d made himself.

“It looks perfect. Why don’t you come down here and let me show you how much I love it?”

Peter giggled and flipped to the floor, bringing the can of paint with him.  He put it on the drop cloth and stepped into Tony’s space, so warm and smelling of pumpkin.

Tony smiled and kissed his nose.  “You’ve been into the pie. That was for dinner tomorrow.”

Peter put his arms around Tony’s waist.  “You didn’t put a note on it.”

“I didn’t realize I had to. You were on the phone with me when I made it. You knew.”

“Good thing I suggested that you make two then,” Peter said with a grin.  He looked so pleased with himself that Tony laughed and handed him the gift.

“What’s this?” Peter asked, eyebrows raised, forgetting the pie.

This is for you. For your room.”

“Our room,” Peter said and took the box, turning it over, inspecting the wrapping.

“Fine. Our room.”

“This is really cool wrapping paper,” Peter said. 

It was Star Wars paper, something else Tony had picked out by himself.

“There’s something inside there, you know.”

Peter made a “duh” face and picked at a corner of the wrapping until it came free.  “I can’t help it. May and I used to save wrapping paper and reuse it to save money at Christmas time,” he said.  “I bet if you go into her hall closet now there’s a box of used wrapping paper and bows.”

Tony waited, excited and was not disappointed when Peter let out a little sound that was so filled with wonder it brought tears to Tony’s eyes.

“Whoa, Tony this is...so...so cool,” Peter exclaimed and pulled his gift, a clockwork spider with long spindly legs, from the tissue paper.  He placed it on the kitchen counter and marveled at it.  “You made this?”

Tony nodded.  “From pieces of my suits,” he said and sat down on one of the stools.  “You see these stones here? The spider’s eyes?”

Peter nodded and looked closer.

“Those are jet. I pried them out of one of my mom's old brooches.  And the abdomen here, that’s my father’s pocket watch. See it still works, you can see all the gears inside.”

Tony looked into Peter’s eyes and thrilled to see his excited grin.

“This is…  this is the most beautiful gift I’ve ever been given,” Peter said and reached out a finger to stroke one of the legs.  “I can’t believe you...thank you. It’s amazing and I…”

Tears shone in his eyes and Tony pulled him into his lap.  “No tears. Not tonight. I forbid it,” he said and kissed Peter’s temple.  “I saw a picture of a little clockwork spider and I thought...well it inspired me. I thought it would look perfect for your room.”

“Our room.”

Tony huffed a laugh, “Our room. And then I thought...I could make it better. More…”

“Special.”

Tony smiled. “Exactly.”

“I love it,” Peter said and laid his head on Tony’s shoulder.  “It doesn’t...move does it?” Peter asked.

Tony laughed. “No. It’s just art.”

“You wanted it to though, didn’t you?”

Tony sighed.  “Yep. But then I thought, you have the little guy on your suit.”

“Clyde,” Peter said.

“You named him?”

“Of course.”

Tony chuckled. 

“Of course.”

“It’s perfect just the way it is. Where should I display it?” he asked.  I don’t want it to get broken.”

Peter lifted his head and looked around the room.  He smiled and rose to pick up the spider.  He’d found an old beverage cart at an antique store and had turned it into a coffee station with a coffee maker, and the fancy espresso machine Tony insisted on.  Above the cart were a few wooden shelves with glass jars of coffee, tea, and cocoa - along with all the fixings you could want.  Peter rearranged the jars so that the spider stood front and center and elevated by a few slim books.

“So, I can see it every morning when I get my coffee,” he said, inspecting the changes he’d made with a grin.

“Perfect,” Tony said, pulling Peter against his chest. "I'm thrilled that you like it."

Peter turned in Tony's arm and snuggled close.

"So, I took the liberty of ordering dinner- a pizza and your favorite bacon cheesy fries," Tony said. "Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll make some popcorn."

"Sounds perfect," Peter said. He slid from Tony's arms, pulled his phone from his pocket, and snapped a picture of the spider.  He kissed Tony and cleaned up his painting materials before disappearing upstairs.

Tony busied himself with the popcorn, opting to just microwave a bag instead of the pulling out the popcorn maker.  He wanted to spend the night focused on his boy not doing dishes.

In the living room he set the bowl on the glass table they'd bought- still empty because Peter and Ned hadn't finished the Lego project- next to some plates and some sodas.  Just as he sat down, his phone buzzed.  Then it buzzed again.  Curious, he took it out and noticed a few Twitter notifications.  He'd set it up so he just received notification from people he follows, otherwise, his phone would be constantly buzzing.

Tony clicked the notification and grinned at what was waiting.

**@webslinger**

A special homemade gift from my favorite superhero @iamironman

(photo)

#tonyisasofty #spidermanandironman #starker #steampunkkitchen

There were already several comments, likes, and retweets. People were going nuts.  Since his great coming out Peter had been having a great time meeting people face to face and interacting with them on social media. He'd been sharing photos of the home renovations on Instagram and Twitter.  For the most part, everything had gone smoothly. And for that Tony was grateful. He might never understand Peter's need to share everything, but he suspected that had more to do with the difference in age. It's just what his generation did.  And Tony didn't mind if it made Peter happy.

**@officialblackwiddow**

Um...where's mine? Also, I thought I was your favorite superhero.

Tony laughed when Nat chimed in.  She'd created accounts on Twitter and Instagram for the sole purpose of keeping an eye on just how much Peter shared on social media and to interact with him when he posted.

**@iamironman**

#beingtheboyfriendofacreativebillionaregeniushasitsperks

**@officialblackwiddow**

😜 

Tony liked Peter's post and commented.

**@iamironman**

❤

That's when the comments started flooding in.

Tony was surprised when everyone had accepted them.  Sure, they received the occasional eye roll or negative comment.  But it was easy to ignore because most people seemed to love them.  They had received such an outpouring of support.  And they loved that Peter basically invited them into their life through his photos and interactions.

Tony smiled as he read the comments and paused when one stood out.

**@TheEllenShow**

@webslinger @iamironman You've done @thefab5 when are you coming to talk to me??

Tony was about to respond when he heard a whoop of delight from upstairs.

"We are so going to talk to Ellen!" Peter yelled.  His comment popped up a moment later.

**@webslinger**

@TheEllenShow Anytime you want Ellen. We'd be honored to talk to you.

"Boss, your delivery has arrived. Security is on its way."

"Thanks, Friday."

Tony went to the door and met Tina, the security guard on duty.

"Here you go, Mr. Stark," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Tina. This one's for you guys, actually," he said, handing back one of the pizzas.

"Oh, thanks, Sir," she said.  " This is much better than the sandwich I packed."

"My pleasure. I appreciate what you do. Have a good night."

Tony smiled and closed the door.  Did he need two security guards on duty in their sleepy little suburban town? Probably not.  But it made him feel better when he wasn't home.  He had Friday, of course. She was integrated into the security system. But he preferred having someone there, a pair of eyes. Well...two pair. Because people usually worked better in a team.

Peter came downstairs as Tony slid a slice of pizza onto his place, extra cheese and sausage for Peter, olives, and bacon and for Tony.

"Dinner's ready," Tony said.

"I can smell," Peter said.  "What are we watching?"

It was Tony's night to choose their entertainment.

"Tonight, I will continue your education of quality 80s cinematic masterpieces, Roadhouse and Dirty Dancing, two of Patrick Swayze's best films.

Peter grinned.  "I've always wanted to see Dirty Dancing but I've never heard of Roadhouse," he said and bit into his pizza.  "Oh...did you see Ellen's comment?" he asked around his mouthful of food.  "I can't wait! She DMed me. We're gonna try and find a good time."

Tony grabbed his plate and they settled back to watch the movies.  Peter loved to be entertained, to get sucked into fictional worlds. Peter didn't like to talk or ask questions during movies.  But he did like to cuddle with the lights off. 

So, when they were done with dinner, Tony said, "Friday, movie night protocol." The lights dimmed and the blinds closed.  Even the skylights, which had need replaced with auto-dimming security glass, darkened.

Peter chuckled and settled with his head on Tony's lap.  Tony had seen Roadhouse a million times, so he watched Peter instead and wasn't surprised when halfway through the movie, Peter was asleep.

Tony stroked his hair, smiled when Peter sighed and cuddled closer.  The kid was a sucker for that, even in his sleep.  He tried to pay attention to the movie, but his gaze kept drifting back to Peter and before long Tony was asleep too.

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter opened his eyes and blinked at the screen.  As the image came into focus, he saw that Roadhouse was still playing. There was a couple swimming, kissing and laughing in a lake.  They looked naked and Peter's body responded immediately.  He turned to look up at Tony, only to find that he had fallen asleep too.

Peter smiled and watched him for a few moments.  Tony still had the occasional nightmare.  They both did.  But it was better when they were together, there within arm’s reach if the other should need reassuring.

_It's over. We made it. We did it. We won._

But Tony still wasn't the soundest of sleepers.  It didn't take much to wake him.

They'd been so busy getting ready for their vacation, Peter finishing up assignments and Tony at work and helping the Avengers with Project Restoration, something they started to help get those who were blipped or affected by Thanos or the battle to resume their lives.  But now, Peter had Tony all to himself.

Hardening as he considered his options, Peter looked up to peruse the menu, drinking in Tony's full lips, neck, and strong chest.  He might never get used to it.  Tony was his. And he was Tony's.  He reached up to caress his cheek and smiled when Tony leaned into his touch.

Shifting, Peter moved further down on Tony's knees to give himself better access. He caressed Tony's chest, around the glowing arc reactor, and over to his right nipple.  It hardened as Peter played, first gently circling then pulling at the hardened bud under Tony's shirt.

He could feel Tony hardening against his cheek and turned to mouth his cock through the fabric of his pants.  He stifled a moan when Tony slowly rolled his hips, seeking friction even while he slept.  Peter couldn't help but wonder how far he could go before Tony woke up.

He trailed his fingers down Tony's taut belly, hooked a finger into the waistband of his pants, and tugged down until Tony's erection sprang free.  Peter stroked him gently, enjoying the way it throbbed in his hand.  Leaning forward, he rubbed his lips from root to tip, pausing here and there to press a kiss, reveling in the warm, silky-soft skin.

Tony had made it clear that Peter was free to explore.  He'd said there wasn't much on his hard stop list and he wanted Peter to feel open and comfortable enough to bring any desire to the table.  Learning the taste and texture of every inch of Tony's body was thrilling.  And the fact that Tony seemed just as eager to do the same made it all the more intoxicating.

Every now and then Peter would pick out something from his mental "Fuck It" list and they'd push a little on Peter's boundaries.  Peter didn't care as long as it was Tony doing the pushing.

Peter had always suspected that Tony was amazing in bed. And he was, but not because he knew any special, tantric sex guru moves.  No, Tony was amazing because when Tony made love, he did so with an intensity that took Peter's breath away.  Tony was voracious, giving until even Peter was spent.  He has endless patience with Peter's questions and inexperience.  Tony had always been the best teacher.  And that had only continued into their lovemaking.

Peter knew the moment Tony woke by the soft exhalation of air above him.  Another moment later and Tony's hands were in his hair, tugging, teasing scratches that sent shivers through Peter's body. He looked up and, emboldened by the expression of complete rapture on Tony's face, parted his lips to take his cock between them.  He used his tongue to tease the tip, stroking the spot underneath that made Tony moan.

"Oh, Sweet Boy, waking up with your mouth around my cock has to be the most beautiful sight in the world," Tony said, watching intently as Peter slowly took him deeper.

"That's it, Baby," Tony breathed, smoothing a palm down Peter's back.

Peter loved it when Tony talked to him, gently guiding, praising.  He'd learned that was a thing, a kink of his - dirty talk, praise.  He couldn't get enough, and Tony knew just when and what to say to make Peter crazy.

Tony cupped Peter’s ass and squeezed a little bit before dipping under his pajama pants.  Peter pressed back into his touch and moaned when Tony traced the cleft of his ass.  He raised one knee, anxious for more.

"So needy," Tony whispered and then sucked a breath when Peter hollowed his cheeks and swallowed him down.

"Fuck. Yes. Need me to work you open, Baby? Finger your little hole and get you ready?"

Peter moaned in response and nodded, pulling a little tube from his pocket.

Tony chuckled.  "Were you a boy scout, Mr. Parker? Always prepared."

"No," Mr. Stark," Peter pulled off Tony's cock and teased before resuming his ministrations.

 

"Mmmm. Mr. Stark, is it?" Tony said. "Fuck, you have no idea what that does to me. Makes me wanna take you to work in a crisply pressed suit and bend you over my desk. Let you sit on my cock while I'm on a conference call."

Tony brushed his fingers over Peter's balls, and slowly back to circle his hole.  He moved so slow, just a tease.  But Peter was ready now.  He pushed back and moaned around Tony's cock, whimpered when Tony pulled his hand away.

"Patience, Baby," Tony said softly.

The quiet snick of the lube bottle made Peter roll his hips and increase his pace.  He wrapped a hand around Tony's shaft and stroked him in time.  But Tony put a gentle hand on his head, easing him to a halt.

"If you keep that up, I gonna come, Sweetheart," he said, heaving a breath.  "We've waited too long for that. I wanna come inside you so bad, I've been dreaming about it."

Peter smiled.  He'd forgotten. Their tests were in and they were clear.  Peter had received a picture of the box of condoms in flames in the fire pit and then a photo of Tony and Thor giving a thumbs up to the camera and grinning like loons.

Now that Tony had reminded him….

"Come on then," Peter said with a teasing grin and quickly pulled off his pajamas.  "You too. I wanna feel you. All of you."

Tony took off his shirt and slid his bottoms to the floor, lifting his hips to do so.  Peter's mouth went dry.

_Oh God...I'm gonna get that dick inside me - no condom, no barrier. Skin on skin. His come leaking down my thighs._

"Come on," Tony tugged his hand, shaking him back into the moment.  "Lie down here...ass up," Tony said, guiding Peter to lie down across his lap.  Tony parted his legs just a little and Peter's erection slid between them, so warm and snug.

Peter tested out the sensation, slowly rocked his hips while Tony stroked up and down his back.

"Do not come," Tony ordered in a dirty-hot purr that made Peter's cock twitch with need.  But he nodded and stilled, forcing himself to slow down and enjoy everything Tony was doing.

Tony touched him slow and easy, calloused palms sliding over his back, ass, and thighs until Peter purred in contentment.  He loved this, the way Tony would just lavish him with touch, encouraging him to relax and get out of his head.  Peter started to rock his hips again, subconsciously this time, just letting his body go.  Tony palmed his ass and spread him open.  Slick fingers found his entrance and touched him there, circling gently at first and then with more insistence.

One finger. Two.  By the third Peter whimpered with need and fucked himself back of Tony's fingers, looking for that spot.  Tony grazed it occasionally, teasing.

"Tony," Peter cried.

"What do you need, Sweet Boy?"  Tony's voice was husky with restraint.

"Fuck me. Please fuck me," Peter begged.

"Come here, Baby," Tony said slowly withdrawing his fingers and pulling Peter onto his lap.  "I don't care how you want it. I just wanna see your face," Tony whispered and then kissed him - hard.

Peter gasped for air when Tony sucked his bottom lip and then blazed a trail kisses down his neck.

"Under you...wanna be under you," Peter gasped, rutting against Tony's cock.  "Fill me up, Mr. Stark," he teased.  "Fill me up with your cock...your come."

Tony had Peter on his back, pressing his legs wide before his next breath.  He groaned and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck when he felt Tony nudge his entrance.

Impatient, he pushed down.  "Fuck me, Mr. Stark. Don't hold back. Give it to me," he begged.

"My Sweet Boy," Tony breathed, looking down into Peter's eyes.  He pushed his curls back from his face and kissed him, so soft.  "I would give you everything," Tony whispered.  "Because you are my everything."

"Tony," Peter said, eyes stinging with tears.  "I love you. I love you so much. And you have given me everything. Everything I've always wanted."

Tony smiled and kissed his forehead.

Peter rocked his hips.  "But if you don't put your cock inside my ass soon, I'm gonna web you down and take it."

They laughed and Tony took him with a grin.  Peter watched his face as he slid inside, so beautiful, so full of pleasure.  And then Tony stoked over that spot inside him and Peter lost all sense.

It was the same but somehow altogether different.  It was still Tony moving inside him, skin salty with sweat and the tang of his cologne.  But Peter could feel everything now, each ridge and vein of Tony's cock, the exquisite heat that built with each stroke.

"Tony," he gasped.  "You feel...I can…oh God...please."

"Come for me, Sweet Boy," Tony rasped.  "Come for me and take me with you."  A moment later they took flight together, joined in every way possible.

Peter felt the hot explosion when Tony came and closed his eyes, trying to commit every single sensation to memory.  The heat, the slick, the noises Tony made, and the way he cradled Peter's head in his hands as though he were the most important person in the world.

Peter grinned and wrapped his legs around Tony's waist.  He could lie like that forever, engulfed in Tony's heat, the weight of him, the safety of his arms.

He opened his eyes. The blue glow of the arc reactor lit Tony's face.  Peter stoked him, touched each line, rubbed his thumb over Tony's sensuous mouth.

"I love you," Peter said simply.  Those three little words seemed so inadequate.  But it was all Peter could say.

Tony smiled and touched his forehead to Peter's. "I love you too, Peter."

They stayed like that for a while, just touching and kissing.  But when Tony's cock started to soften, he slowly pulled from Peter's body.

"Oh fuck...that’s enough to make a guy get hard again," Tony moaned as he watched his come drip from Peter's ass.  He bent down and Peter moaned when Tony's tongue stroked around his tender hole, so soft and gentle.

Peter hummed with pleasure, opening his eyes when Tony kissed him, face slick with their come and spit and lube.  He pushed his tongue into Tony's mouth to taste them there and groaned at the strange, erotic mix.

Tony pulled back and nudged his nose.  "We're a mess," he said with a smile."

Peter kissed him again, a little smack of lips.  "Wanna go get clean so we can get messy again?" he asked.

Tony laughed and got to his feet, pulled Peter to his.

"Gonna be the death of me, Peter Parker," Tony said as they ran up the stairs.

Peter turned to press him to the wall outside their room.  "But what a way to go," he said wiggling his eyebrows before stealing a quick kiss.

"Now come on. I'll run the bath. You get the bubbles."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doorbell rang just as Tony pulled the turkey from the oven.

"I got it!" Peter said, bounding down the stairs.

Tony smiled, breathed in the smell of roasted meat as the sound of people arriving filled the foyer.  He picked out the voices - May, Nat, Steve and Bucky had driven together from the Compound.  May was still staying there after Peter's coming out but she seemed to be having a ball getting to know everyone. And it made Peter happy to know she was safe.

"Hey, Tony! Wow. Something smells amazing," she said, coming into the kitchen. She greeted Tony with a hug and then looked around the room.

"Your little spider has been very busy," Tony said with a grin.  "He put the finishing touches on this room last night."

"It's beautiful!" May said as Peter entered the room with the others behind him.

Natasha gaped, "This looks so cool, Pete. So much more life than the boring white walls."

"Yeah, man. I dig the steampunk vibe," Bucky said and took a seat at the counter.

It had taken a while for Tony to be anything but cold to Bucky.  But he was getting there. The longer he spent time around this man, the man Steve knew when they were kids, the easier it was to separate him from the Winter Soldier.

"I've been following the renovation on Instagram, honey," May said.  "I can't believe how into this you are."

Peter glowed with the praise and shrugged.  "I just, I don't know Tony kind of just said, here this is yours. And I wanted to make it look like ours, you know?"

"Well, you're doing a great job, kid," Steve said.  He sat down beside Bucky.  "I've actually been thinking about getting a place, you know. Something out in the sticks, on the water. Maybe you can help me out when I need ideas."

Peter grinned and Tony couldn't help but smile when he looked so happy. 

"Oh!" May exclaimed.  "We forgot our dishes in the trunk. Steve, would you help me bring them in?"

"Aunt May, I told you, you didn't have to bring anything. Tony and I took care of everything."

"I know, Sweetie. But it wouldn't be Thanksgiving without my sweet potatoes," May said.

"And Buck and I made this thing his Mom used to make at the Holidays. It's this Jello thing with marshmallows and fruit."

"Ambrosia?" May asked, her eyes lighting up.  "My Gran used to make a million different kinds of Jello salad. I loved them."

Several casserole dishes and a few bottles appeared on the island and everyone jumped back.

"I retrieved them for you, Mrs. Parker," Cara chimed as she appeared next to Peter. She looked like she's stepped out of Fall Weekly in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a plum cowl neck sweater, and little black boots. Her silver hair was pulled on top of her head in an artfully arranged messy bun.

"Oh honey, call me May. And look at you!"

"Am I... did I choose correctly?" she asked, eyes wide.  Master Peter showed me how to use the interwebs and this seemed like what the girls wear during the falling of the leaves.

May giggled and hugged her.  "You're beautiful. Perfect even," she said.

"Well, I brought wine," Natasha said and grabbed the bottles.  She put them in the fridge.

"Oh right. Can I get anyone a drink?" Peter asked just before the doorbell rang again.

"Go get the door, Pete. I'll play bartender," Nat said.

Tony busied himself with the mashed potatoes while Peter played host, pleasantly buzzed on Natasha's wine and the chatter of friends.  Loki and Thor arrived next, followed by Happy and then Bruce.

Peter took over in the kitchen while Tony took Bruce down to show off their lab.  When they were on their way upstairs, the doorbell sounded again, and Tony went to answer it.

He opened the door and paused, shocked at what was on the other side.  Although really...should he be?

"Tony," Pepper said with a nod.

"So... Pepperrhodey?" he asked taking in his two best friends holding hands.

"Hey, man," Rhodey laughed at the ship name.

"I brought a cheeseburger casserole...for what it's worth," he said, holding out his peace offering.

"Not even needed, man," Tony said, pulling them both in for a hug.  He took it anyway because he would never turn down Rhodey's Bacon Cheeseburger Mac Casserole, and led them into the kitchen, which was now full of people standing around talking and drinking.

"Is this everyone?" Peter asked with a smile. 

"Clint sends his regards. They decided to spend the holiday as a family somewhere up north," Natasha said with a fond smile.

"Okay then," Tony said. "Let's eat!"

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Surrounded by the remnants of dinner, they were playing Apples to Apples, Peter's favorite game.

It was Loki's turn to read the green card and Steve slid the box to him.

"The word is," Loki pulled a green card and said with all seriousness, "...cute."

May giggled and swallowed the last of her wine before looking through her cards.  She pulled one out and slid it to Loki with a flirty smile.

Peter narrowed his eyes and looked at Loki who smiled back and nodded.

"What the fuck," Peter whispered, looking at his cards.

"Something wrong?" Tony asked, pressing a kiss to Peter's temple.

"I don't know yet," he mumbled, found a card and slid it to Loki.

When everyone had played a card, Loki shuffled them and laid them out one by one.  "Elvis Presley, afghans, William Shatner, puppies, Entertainment Tonight, rainstorms, gel pens, and swords," Loki said.  He considered the options before him and shrugged.  "Well, I believe there can be only one choice."

"Um, duh, of course, it's-" Natasha said but Loki interrupted her.

"William Shatner," he said.

"Yay!" May said! "That's me! I win!"

"And so you do, Mrs. Parker," Loki said, sliding the green card to join her others.

"Lokes," Tony said softly.

"Stark?" Loki said back, eyebrow raised. 

"Do you even know who William Shatner is?"

"I haven't the faintest," he said and grinned at Peter.  "I believe it's your turn, Darling."

Dumbfounded, Peter shook his head and drew a card.

Later, after the dishes were done and the food put away with some magical assistance from Loki and Cara, they put on some warm clothes and headed out to the fire pit for smores.

Peter slid into Tony's lap, full and flushed with wine and happiness.  Bucky had brought his guitar and was strumming the chords to American Pie when slowly people joined in the song, dissolving in a fit of giggles when they fell appear after the chorus.

Peter looked around the circle, these people, his family, and then at Tony. He kissed his cheek, letting his lips linger just a little.

Tony turned to him, still smiling at something Steve was saying.

"You okay, Sweet Boy?" Tony asked softly.

Peter grinned.  "I have never been more happy."

"Even if Loki Is totally hitting on your aunt?"

Peter huffed a laugh.  "Yeah. Even if Loki is totally hitting on my aunt."

"Good. Cause I think I saw them sneak off into the pool house like ten minutes ago."

Peter groaned and nuzzled Tony's neck.  "Maybe we should sneak off too. These guys are gonna be at it for a while."

Tony gripped his thigh.  "I refuse to sneak in my own home, Mr. Parker," Tony smiled, stood up and lifted Peter over his shoulder.

"We'll be back. Have fun. You know where the booze is!" Tony called out as he carried Peter off to the house to riotous cheers of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of this chapter in their lives. But keep an eye out for occasional one-shots. I'm so thankful for all of your comments and love for this story. I appreciate everything you've written. And I hope you like the way this ended. 
> 
> What do you think about Pepperrhodey? What do you think May and Loki's ship name should be? Do you want to see Peter and Tony visit Ellen? Let me know if you have any prompts for the one-shots. I'd love to do some short n smutty choices from Peter's "Fuck It" List too. What do you think is on that list?
> 
> I couldn't find a photograph of a clockwork spider that looked like Tony's gift. If anyone feels like doing some art, I'd love to post it here and link/credit your work. 
> 
> Separately, If you're into Loki and Tony, I'll be working on that next I think. It's another WIP called What Remains that I started. Several chapters have been posted. And I have a Loki/Peter in the works too. Follow me on Tumblr for randomness and updates on what I'm working on: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wedreamerz


End file.
